


The Pros and Cons of Being "Popular"

by Alois_Marc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Comfort Sex, Dick Jokes, Did I Mention Fluff, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I did, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, armin being a beautiful jerk, armin being into some kinky shit, but did i metion porn, did i mention porn, dont worry other pairings are not centered, highschool!au, horseface!jean, if you cant tell, im eremin trash, jock!Eren, lost of porn, nerd/asshole!Armin, supportive!mikasa, sweetie/harbringerofdoom!mikasa, tossing salad, varsityjacket!armin (given by eren)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Marc/pseuds/Alois_Marc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't like Armin in that way anymore, it was only in memories that they survived. What could he even like about that blond anyways? He's irritating, with his fucking gorgeous blond hair. And eyes that make you want to swim in blue pools of water. What a fucking asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Not-So Discreet Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this forever! So I am finally putting some chapters up! I hope you enjoy!

"I knew it! I didn't want to believe what they said, but they were right!" Her breathing became erratic as she angrily sputtered. Filled with anger he'd never seen in a girl.

Her eyes became serious for a moment, taking a step back "They were right, you do have googly eyes for that _blond **faggot**_!

You weren't even interested in me, were you! You _didn't even_ ask me for my number after!"

She stormed away in a huff, pushing the crowd away. And with that he knew that he was at the epicenter of a major scene. For him and others, what she said didn't fully sink in. It still hurt although. Mainly him although, the whole school knew about the dance the blond and him shared daily.

The day seemed to go on quietly after that. Even so, he couldn't get the image of her hurt face out of his head. He felt bad, really bad.

But one thought stuck into his mind, there is only one blond that she could be referring to. And he definitely didn't have feelings for Armin, anymore at least. He hadn't thought about this for awhile.

Eren and Armin had been friends since childhood, and honestly they do have a bond. But Eren always recognized it as a familial bond (or at least he had tried to for years).They had never done anything _romantic_ other than holding hands when they were children.

And looking back at those times, it was a peaceful existence. He could remember the feeling of knowing he could share something with one person that he couldn't with others. It felt special, and his relationship with Armin _gladly_ stayed in that situation. Yet it had been dull since Eren put everything to a stop years ago.

But yet his mind droned back to faint memories of _soft_ , _young_ lips. A thought that now he shook his head at. He was almost a grown man, he didn't have time for the drama that this type of relationship would cause.

He didn't like Armin in that way anymore, it was only in memories that _they_ survived. What could he even like about that blond anyways? He's irritating, with his fucking _gorgeous_ blond hair. And eyes that make you want to swim in blue pools of water. What a fucking **asshole**.

"And Mr. Jaeger, with that look of _deep_ thought on your face you must know the answer to this equation. Am I correct?"

That was his teacher, breaking up all of his anger. Eren sat forward like a meerkat searching for predators, not understanding where he was. His thoughts had been taking him away daily. And it's been days since the incident, and his mind still lingered.             

The class was silent until a familiar voice piped up "I _do_ believe that n=3.2 is the answer, Sir."    

His eyes darted to Armin, the voice. And that's another thing, Armin is _such_ a **smartass**. It's unbearable. Especially when he gets excited about stuff like that, his eyes light up. It's annoying, truly and honestly.

Convincing himself that he didn't have feelings for Armin proved itself difficult. And it angered him more to a point where Eren couldn't handle it anymore.

How did _everyone_ else see it but him? Had it been that obvious? He didn't think that he showed that underlying and lingering feeling. Eren had lived with it for so long it never phased him anymore. He had to tell Armin.

"Listen, Armin. I _think_ I like you. I mean it's just that you're... You're _you_ , and, it's just so _simple_.

Ugh, that won't work." His legs paced for him as his mind paced through thoughts and ideas. If he did like, love...Armin then what could he possibly say? If it were that obvious to that girl and everyone else then how much would he know?

Eren was honestly the only one out of the loop. His breath became uneven as he sat on his bed, tapping one foot. He hadn't talked to Armin the entire week, yet his thoughts overflowed with the blond's presence.

He hated how much of his mind the blond took up, invading his alone time even now. The brún wasn't ready for this, he really wasn't.

He was done with this shit, he sat back and lay on the bed; exhaling an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, nice speech you had there. It totally would've worked on that ' _Armin_ ' guy." His eyes worked their way to the doorway, Armin stood under the doorframe; one hand on the door.

Eren jumped, yet he couldn't say he was truly surprised. Armin had a key to the house, since their parents and them were close. Yet it usually created unnecessary meetings, like this. But maybe it was necessary? It was about time they had a talk anyways. Instead of talking, the blond just walked closer.

"Armin, why are you here?" He asked, stupefied.

Instead of answering his question, he started "You understand that I've known this for awhile, right Eren? Nothing ever, _really_ went away, you just chose to ignore it." Armin said as he stopped by the bed, cautiously shifting.

"I don't like you. I don't. Not anymore. I'm just confused. And everyone's rumors are just getting to me.

That's it Armin." Eren seemed final, or at least acted like it. His eyes were dead set on the floor. His ears were very red, it was a sign Eren was lying in his statement. His ears always got at least a little flushed when he lied. The feeling of uncertainty, not knowing what to really think, yet knowing _exactly_ how he felt haunted him.

" _Eren_ ," Armin started, but was blatantly interrupted by the jock.

"That's it. You don't like me, I don't like you. That's it, it's that simple." He seemed he wasn't  trying to convince the blond, at all, only himself. Armin knew he had to end this confusion and bring another wave of confusion to Eren's attention.

He knew of only one thing that could show Eren the light. His hand reached Eren's collar and got him to stand up. His strength wasn't all that great but Eren knew there was going to be a fight, or _something_.

"Eren, do you think it's that fucking easy? Just to dismiss liking me? Just to _convince_ yourself?

I wish you would fucking remember, how you felt, how you used to feel! How you still do, yet you ignore all of it like an oblivious **shithead**! You once told me we'd get married and travel the world with together, you _proposed_ to me with a _ring pop_! And I accepted that ring pop because I adore your _dorkiness_ \--...You were so **certain** back then and now you're just being a pussy-ass bitch.

If anything, let _this_ show how I feel."

Armin's hands gripped into Eren's hair as he locked lips with the brunet, Eren didn't want to believe that this was happening, that Armin was kissing him. At first his eyes couldn't falter, fully open, looking forward; but soon his eyes fluttered closed, while the blond nibbled on his lower lip, starting to put his tongue into Eren's mouth. God, it felt like heaven, if there was one.

Eren's chest felt light as the air around him, his knees felt weak, almost like they were turning into **solid butter**. He didn't reciprocate the action, and if he did it was only slightly. It seemed so familiar although, he _has_ felt these lips before.

His body processed the kiss a lot faster than his mind did, he didn't realize what had happened until Armin parted. It felt odd to have air back in his lungs again as he forced uneven breaths. The blue eyes opened, taking their gaze from Eren's chapped lips to his glazed green eyes.

The brunet's eyes met baby blue ones before they glanced back at his lips; Eren took in Armin's face at the moment. Almost as if for a second it was pure lust and need, Eren felt his hair immediately being released. Armin was letting go of him and raising his guard back up. The blond took a step back, evaluating his effect on Eren.

"What you do with this information is up to you, Eren.

And, well, I guess I'll see you later." With those last words the blond left, leaving Eren to fall back on the bed, exhausted. He was just fucking done by now, fucking confused, but for a different reason. _Maybe_ not even confused, he may be even _sure_ of this. Of _Armin_ , and _himself_ , _ **together**_.

He couldn't explain it, spectacular, amazing; not even these big ass words could describe it. He needed more of it, _that_ , to kiss. And not just kiss anyone, kiss **Armin**. Eren felt so uplifted, but still so needy for answers. Maybe he was a normal teenager after all, indefinitely not above the drama of love.


	2. Bad Memories and Dressing Stalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should d--! I mean uh...do you-- ...you're not taken right?" Eren asked, more hoping that he was; so there definitely wasn't an option to date Armin.
> 
> "No, I'm not taken. Eren what's wrong?" He asked.
> 
> "What? Really? I can't believe it! What about that girl--?! Uh...that girl who cooks your meals?" Eren stammered out, backing up until he hit a locker. 
> 
> "You mean...my mother?" Armin asked, shaking his head; god Eren was so fucking stupid. Well, he was cute though. The blond acted on his answer and planted a chaste kiss on Eren's lips. It lifted Eren's heart to a quick pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the childhood memories resurface and two boys make out in the (empty) girl's locker room.

All throughout the next day he noticed so many things that he took for granted. Like Armin's crooked smile, with those light, rose colored lips. It felt so calming to even hear his voice, it was a mix of excitement and brightness that he could slightly recognize. His ears found a new pastime, listening to Armin; he got so lost that he didn't realize what the boy was saying. Eren saw so many things that he liked, even Armin's perfect posture became appealing. At lunch he could only think of how beautiful the blond's eyes looked when they lit up with excitement. Armin got so happy when he talked about all that science shit that he loved.

He felt a new attachment that he _really_ didn't want to deny. That kiss opened something within him, something big. Eren honestly couldn't handle it all coming back.

Eren ceased, he needed to stop. The next thing that he knew he hit his head against the table in the lunchroom; cursing loudly.

"Fuck!--... _I'm fucking screwed_."

Later that day his friend Mikasa took him aside, to the locker room where they could talk. The question about ' _the fuck_ Eren was doing was asked. And he didn't even understand it himself.

He began to speak, "When I realized that I started to feel this way again, I tried to deny it. 'I couldn't like him' I said, and I tried to convince myself. It was way too hard to accomplish, but yet I tried.

With that fucking kiss I knew that I couldn't just brush it off. It was like nothing I've experienced, even _with him_. I've kissed him before, if you didn't realize that yet.

When we were kids we were inseparable, and very clingy. And we'd kiss, and hug and hold hands. We thought we'd stay like that, but then, when we were thirteen...

Well, people said it was weird and people would look at us. ' _It’s not natural_ ' they said."

He paused, and took a breath; he was quiet this time "A priest once began to hit us until I called for help...I got so _scared_ , and I'm **still** afraid to go into a church now.

I couldn't stop crying for weeks, Armin tried to comfort me but it was fucking _impossible_. I couldn't help him, or myself! And my feelings had to be thrown away, I couldn't let **_that_** happen again.

It all hurt so much, _especially_ the look on his face. _Oh_ god.

And that is when we stopped the 'charade' and I'm afraid to go back again. There are just so many things that are holding me back. But I really just want to be with him. Mikasa, what do I do _I can't_ \--" he was stopped.

"Just be with him. It doesn't fucking matter what others think.

And you and Armin are strong enough to handle it together. At least now you are, you two can handle _anything_ and I know it." She put her hand on his as they sat on the metal bench. Mikasa gave him a bright look of reassurance.

"Yeah. I guess I'll just go with it." He replied, having an enlightened hopeful face. Yet he still had more worries.

"Besides that, what if my parents start pressuring me to tie the knot? They knew that we wanted to when we were kids... What if our first date goes bad, what if I mess it up? What if he laughs cutely? _Oh god_ , what if he does? **I'll die**! Fuck, Mikasa help m--"

She slapped him, getting him to slow his breathing. Eren's mouth was running a mile a minute until she literally slapped sense into him. He seemed to understand and nodded his head, calming down.

Mikasa stood up to go, and slapped him again for good measure. " _Ow_! What was _that_ for?"

"For bein' an idiot."

"Okay." He seemed upbeat as she left, shrugging and wondering which class he had next. It could be free period.

As he was about to leave he saw Armin coming into the locker room, Eren tried to hide. He failed due to Armin's awareness of the brunet being there. As the blond walked in he just _froze_.

"Hey Eren." The blond simply said, with honestly no emotion behind it.

"So, I...uh, well. Hey." The brunet spoke, breaking a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Eren noticed that Armin pushed a blond strand of hair out of his face. The motion was meant to symbolize that he was open to talk to Eren as he shifted his head to look at him.

"We should d--! I mean uh...do you-- ...you're not taken right?" Eren asked, more hoping that he was; so there definitely wasn't an option to date Armin.

"No, I'm not taken. Eren what's wrong?" He asked.

"What? Really? I can't believe it! What about that girl--?! Uh...that girl who cooks your meals?" Eren stammered out, backing up until he hit a locker.

"You mean...my _mother_?" Armin asked, shaking his head; god Eren was so fucking stupid. Well, he was cute though. The blond acted on his answer and planted a chaste kiss on Eren's lips. It lifted Eren's heart to a quick pace.

Armin pushed Eren against the locker, kissing the jock passionately. The blond **wouldn't** settle for just a chaste kiss this time. Eren, now reciprocated, sliding his tongue into Armin's mouth.

Neither of them were new to this, but it felt like starting over again. For once the person they're kissing is the one they love. Succumbing to the kiss for a second, Armin let out a soft noise, a drawn out word that was incomprehensible.

With all his force he pulled away, dragging Eren to a dressing stall. Their hearts were almost beating out if their chests, trying to comprehend what they just did.

"So are we--"...at least Eren was trying to.

"Shut up and kiss me you _fool_." Armin replied, letting Eren's lips join his again as they relished the small space between them. The blond took hold of Eren's brown locks, prodding at the boy's lips with his tongue. As soon as he was allowed entrance the blond explored, cataloging each noise that Eren made.

Eren wasn't sure if his heart tore it's way through his chest just to allow it to beat harder. He couldn't believe this was happening, if he had to speak right now he would only have the ability to make incomprehensible clusters of sounds.

Yeah _sure_ , **Eren** , _**the** captain_ of the _football team_ , rendered speechless to the tongue and lips of _Armin Arlert_. What an odd turn of events. In the occurrence that someone came in, he wouldn't even notice.

But, when Armin's body pressed against his he felt the tent in the blond's pants; as well as noticing his own body having the same reaction. Eren tried to feel embarrassed, but it _was_ a natural reaction. He had _**such**_ an urge to go further but knew this wasn't the time or place. This was hard, literally. Both paused and parted, panting.

"W-...We should stop." The blond sputtered between hustled breaths. Eren moved his body as far as he could back, in the small space they were in. He agreed with the boy, neither were ready nor prepared.

"Y...Yeah. Definitely. But we should wait a bit before we go back...

Because uh--..." The brunet replied, looking down and forcing an awkward laugh. Both sat on the wooden bench attached to the dressing booth, awkwardly trying to contain their urges.

In unison they spoke, "I've _never_ felt like--

 _ **God**_ , _you_ \--

... **Shit**."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Henrietta and Jordan walk into the locker room to get ready, as soon as they get there they can hear SERIOUS lip smacking; the noises sound oddly familiar. The subtle words sounding like a familiar voice. They look at each other and giggle, both walk on their tiptoes to the dressing stall.
> 
> Jordan grabs the curtain and pulls it, chiming, "Clara we found yo--"
> 
> Both fall silent when they see a bright image of two boys grinding against each other while making out, one CLEARLY was Eren Jaeger, head football player and TOTAL HOTTIE. The other was this red faced blond kid, both looked in shock, not moving from their sexual positions.
> 
> "Ohhhh..." Jordan breathes as she faints, slamming her back on to Henrietta, the other girl catching her.
> 
> "Uh..." Eren breathed with a low grain in his voice, his hips unlatching from Armin's hands slowly. But then the two burst apart, Armin jumping out of the stall and running past the two girls. The brunet coughed and averted his eyes from the girls, "Here's fifty bucks, don't tell anyone."
> 
> He handed the girl the money and walked out, realizing how uncomfortable it was to walk with a boner in his jeans, he needed to have some time in the restroom to sort himself out. He hoped Armin wouldn't be in there too, then things would get more heated, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Yet he was screaming inside, they knew. Would fifty dollars do anything?


	3. Boyfriend's and Varsity Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their foreheads collided, as they laughed and tried to get closer. Not the storybook forehead touch, due to a touch of pain that came with it. But with the happiness in the air it felt perfect, the moment is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a meme. I'm also a shithead.

"Should we go public about this, or?" The blond asked, pacing around his room. Eren watched the other pace and wondered himself, there wasn't actually much harm to it. It wouldn't be all that _bad_ to express himself in public.

Especially since how high the urge was to show off his boyfriend. His _boyfriend_ , was that right? A true prize none the less. All of the pressure and fear was pushed down to the deepest corner of his mind, only focusing on how great it would be.

He decided to speak "I mean, I wouldn't _mind_ people knowing that I'm dating the smartest, hottest kid in L.J. Hunter High School."

Those words honestly made Armin pause, his face heating up. He cursed, hating how fucking _cute_ Eren was. And was glad that Eren didn't show fear now; the brunet probably got over it.

Or maybe he just ignored it, trying not to let social status or gender get in the way. Eren was _pretty good_ at ignoring shit. Armin wouldn't know the pressures of being known, and hopefully he never would. Yet Eren _knew_ , and he assumed Eren was terrified beyond his mind. But he assumed he'd be hanging out with Eren more; most likely sitting at his table at lunch. Though gladly Eren didn't always sit at the same table.

Sitting at that specific lunch table would be stressful although, sitting with all the jocks and their girlfriends. God, that's going to suck; but it was worth a try.

"Let's just try and not let people bother us, okay? And if someone ever bothers you... Tell me, I'll have them _personally_ taken care of." The brunet stated, his power showing indefinitely, being the top of the social ladder and all. Armin wasn't sure that was the best approach, but if they were bothering him it might be best to know they'll stop.

That night went with less thought, preparing for the school day. For that moment when they would walk in school with linked hands and dry throats. And over that night they slept next to each other, worried and warm.

He couldn't say that they didn't get many looks, since everyone was staring. Normally Eren _was_ , **_the view_** , but he became even more visible with the blond. They unlocked their intertwined fingers and focused just on walking to homeroom.

Eren was asked _again_ and _again_ if he was dating the blond, so he said yes with a smile every time. He saw girls telling each other that they could be ' _the girl who turns the quarterback straight_ '. Eren wasn't specifically gay, he honestly just didn't care. _Armin_ was _Armin_ , no matter what he had in his pants.

When he noticed guys making jokes he acted right away, telling them if they have a problem with it they can take it up with himself. Most people seemed unwelcoming, even those who had known beforehand. Some pronounced that they were happy for them. Others ' _knew it all along'_ , Armin's friends mostly. They knew of his sexuality already, and knew about Eren and him from the start.

It had been rumored forever, but somehow Eren didn't notice until recently. ' _What a dork_ ', the blond thought. Soon the time came where it became 'meet the parents', and he had to sit at the jocks table. It was highly unpleasant, but watching Eren talk about stuff was very exciting.

Armin had nothing to talk about so he stayed quiet; what kept him happy was Eren holding his hand under the table.

"So when did you and Eren meet?" A young busty girl asked. Her voice seemed a little high pitched, even for a high schooler.

Armin answered honestly but a bit rudely " _Fifteen years ago_." His monotonous tone almost shocked the girl, she thought the 'boy wonders' voice would be more...gay. He didn't seem gay at all, maybe it was just a ruse the two put up, to get everyone talking.

Eren tried to get Armin into the conversation, but Armin would always fall out of it. The blond didn't see a need to talk about sports _24/7_. The brún didn't do it as much as the others, but his friends were just so... _jocky_. Armin didn't belong at the table and he knew it.

Around the last fifteen minutes of lunch everyone left to go outside, leaving the couple to go anywhere. The only problem was that everyone was out in the garden, so no good space was left. The blond suggested the reading room in the library, a good place to talk.

Nobody was ever in it other than the smart blond, reading his heart out; every lunch or free period. He wasn't very sociable, only with close friends. And that was only when he wasn't in school, if Armin was exposed to books he'd go nuts. He read every day in this library, half way through A-Z already, at about Q.

They sat in beanbag chairs, looking around awkwardly. Honestly Eren just wanted to make out, now that there isn't a huge barrier in his way. It seemed as if he could, but what would Armin think of that? He wondered if Armin felt the same.

The blond pulled out a book, which he had put a cover over. He didn't want to know he was reading ' _Dating a Jock: A Gay Guide to Love_ ,' Eren would either laugh or become very confused. But yet, the subject did need to be researched, since he never hung out with Eren at school really. Now that these social class rules came in, plus homophobia, it'd be definitely best to read up on the subject.

After a bit Eren closed his book for Armin, stating that they needed to talk. The blond understood this, but yet he felt a bit awkward.

"So, we're _dating_ now, right?" Eren asked, flinching at hearing his own voice crack. He cleared his throat as the blond nodded, putting his book away.

"Well, I want you to have this." The brunet lifted his varsity jacket off his own shoulders and put it on Armin's. Armin heated up, wrapping it around himself. It felt so comfortable. Eren gave a laugh, extremely happy that they were going steady now. The brunet never gave the jacket to any of his girlfriends, it just didn't seem right.

But the green and white jacket on Armin made Eren's stomach flip, as he watched the other smile at the gift. He would wear it always, god this was getting good. The blond honestly wanted to cry; the blond hugged Eren, and gave him a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

Their foreheads collided, as they laughed and tried to get closer. Not the storybook forehead touch, due to a touch of pain that came with it. But with the happiness in the air it felt perfect, the moment is perfect.

Armin cupped Eren's cheeks, capturing the brún in a incinerating kiss. The blond's kisses never ceased to make Eren feel weak and helpless. His legs felt as weak as stilts, and his chest felt like a crumbling brick wall.

What this boy did to him was unimaginable, Eren couldn't believe how Armin was so different than anyone else he had kissed. Eren had so many girlfriends in the past, but he had never felt anything like this before. Nothing like how this hot blond made him feel.

The reason may be one thing, he loves Armin. He never really felt anything for those girls, he just thought he'd wait to feel something. But with Armin, it was instant, sure he had Armin once; they just started then. After that fell apart the blond waited, and now neither could understand why they waited so long.

" _Armin_ ," he breathed, parting for a second. Their eyes met, but when Eren seemed to speak, the bell rang in their ears. Armin didn't try to prod, but he felt Eren would tell him later. They made their way to separate classes, trying to spend as much time together with the little time they had. The blond had AP classes and the brunet had regular CP classes.

Armin felt so good in the brunet's jacket, he felt safe and comfortable; like Eren was there. It smelled like Eren too, god he loved that boy's smell. That boy was _almost **too**_ important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will continue


	4. Acceptance and Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the majority of the audience was rooting for the home team, Armin could only assume that the large amount of jumping and screaming meant that they had won. Eren took off his helmet as the team went in, and Armin decided to wait by the bench outside of the changing room. They'd be out soon, and he'd have a Friday night alone with Eren, in his own empty house. His parents were away on a business trip and it'd be the greatest night to fill the air with screams of pleasure. He longed for Eren for years, and he'd kill anyone who got in his way tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the summary, there is no smut in this chapter, I apologize.

Things were truly settling together, and everyone either stayed quiet or accepted their relationship. People became very accustomed to Armin in a ' _Jaeger_ ' varsity jacket. The blond got a variety of dirty looks from girls in the hallways, it was _amazing_. He basked their hate towards him, and he _flourished_ in their envy.

Armin could admit that he was an asshole, but who didn't know that already? Most didn't get to know him anyways, at least not without telling him he's a faggot. But why should the blond let it bother him? So he liked to suck dick, what's insulting about that? Armin never understood stereotypical bullying.

His mind fluttered to tonight, Eren's big game. He couldn't wait to see the brún do his best and win for the team. And a nice round of find Eren's ass was very entertaining. Armin found it amusing that without seeing ' _Jaeger_ ' plastered on the back of Eren's uniform, he could tell which one was his friend, er... _boyfriend_. He's been doing this ever since Eren's first game, back in eighth grade.

* * *

  
It was a cool fall evening, the crowd was raving and his earbuds were in. The blond blasted _Death Cab For Cutie_ , a mild beat to calm his mind. Armin never fancied sports, but he fancied the brunet. And that was motivation enough to come to this loud game, he watched, but didn't listen. He could see how Eren's body moved, and how happy he got when he won a game. It was all observance, plus a little bit of auditory motivation and tempo. Mikasa sat next to him, with her ' _friend'_ Annie, everyone knew they had a thing. It wasn't obvious to Mikasa although, but Jean and Annie fought over ' _their girl_ ' all the time. Annie seemed to be winning but Jean was still an option to be explored. Mikasa seemed overly oblivious to the fact that the two were fighting over her. She's so perceptive of other's situations rather than her own.

The game was rather uneventful, it seemed like the Hunters were winning. And Armin was hoping he could get a bit of that choice ass Eren was sporting. Seeing him in that uniform always made him so eager, and now that he has the _Eren privilege_ he might just get his way.

Since the majority of the audience was rooting for the home team, Armin could only assume that the large amount of jumping and screaming meant that they had won. Eren took off his helmet as the team went in, and Armin decided to wait by the bench outside of the changing room. They'd be out soon, and he'd have a Friday night alone with Eren, in his own empty house. His parents were away on a business trip and it'd be the **greatest** night to fill the air with screams of pleasure. He longed for Eren for years, and he'd kill _anyone_ who got in his way tonight.

* * *

  
It was chilly, but Eren's varsity jacket was cuddly and warm, it replaced Eren's arms while he was waiting. He saw two figures coming towards him, other members of the team.

"So, this is the _faggot_ that's ruining our boy Eren isn't he?" One asked to the other, stopping a foot away from Armin.

"Yes, I am said _faggot_." Armin replied, shifting his weight to one hip as he got up from the bench.

"I believe he fucking is. And he's a _sassy_  faggot, too!" The other dark figure commented, his teeth gleaming in the dim light.

"What do you guys want?" Armin asked, heaving a heavy sigh.

"We want you stop messing with _our guy_." A deeper voice said, rolling up his sleeves.

"We don't need you spreading your _disease_." The other added, clearing his throat.

"So, _hundreds_ of girls can ride of your STD-ridden dicks, but if I want to be with the _one_ person I love that's a problem?

I'm _in love_ with your quarterback, that's all. I'm not affecting any of you guys." Armin replied, crossing his arms. The two came closer, and one punched him in the gut.

The other went to punch him again and Armin did his best to block with his arms, feeling like they were almost broken now. He could hold it, and when he went to try and punch the jock the other punched him in the gut, sending Armin to his knees.

"Oh look! He's on his _knees_ for us!" One commented.

"...not like he isn't used to it!" The other added.

 His breath was knocked out of him as one brought him up by his collar, slamming him against the wall.

The blond took a huge breath and kicked the one hoisting him in the nuts. He was dropped down as the other moved his hands to his hurt crotch. The other jock flipped Armin onto his back, sending a shot of pain through the blond. God he hurt, his nose was bleeding and they kept going.

He could only hear ringing, and could only see red as the battle seemed to end. His eyes were flickering to stay open, trying his hardest. With his eyesight fading he saw the two being brought down by Eren; and in his last lights he saw Eren's face.

 ****" _Stay with me, Armin...please!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned!


	5. Tears and Hospital Waiting Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sure seemed like he was in love with Armin, yet they had just gotten together? How could this be? Mikasa wondered if it was the feelings they've been harboring for years; who knew they were this strong? Their bond, regarding Eren's reaction was very strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TRASH

"I've got to get him to a hospital." Eren panicked, having no car with him, he was depending on his buddies for the ride home. With the two jocks knocked out he began to run, holding Armin in his arms. The nearest hospital was five miles away but, Eren could definitely do it. He ran as fast as he could, breezing past every block; adrenaline ran through his veins, powering him up.

By the time he reached the hospital he was out of breath,barging in. They asked him some lengthy questions first but then the blond was sent on a gurney. Eren was sent to the ER waiting area, seemingly very empty for a Friday night. After a lot of pacing he was told to sit down, he contacted Mikasa first.

As soon as she picked up he ranted, "Mikasa, Armin got hurt, **real bad**! I didn't know what to do, I ran here and he's in the ER! Some guys on the team beat him up, and I'm so scared! I just don't--"

"I'll be right there, just stay calm. **Don't** freak out."

Then he called Armin's parents and his parents. Armin's parents replied saying they were on their way. Yet they worried so, asking Eren to contact them when he knew anything more about the blond's condition. Eren wasn't allowed to go into Armin's room, even when he became stable. Mainly due to it being so late. That made Eren worry more.

Mikasa found Eren crying in the corner of the room, sitting in a waiting chair. This is the first time Mikasa had seen _Eren_ , _**cry**_. You could tell that he was _still_ holding back. Obviously he was trying to stay silent, and indefinitely failing. The girl rushed over to her friend and ushered him to talk to her.

At first he couldn't form words, crying to hard to talk, then he stammered. And finally he could stutter _something_ , "...they won't let-- let... _hhh_ \--!"

"Eren, it's okay...you're just overreacting." Mikasa said, trying to pull his hand away from his face. Eren resisted, still crying, "I **_can't_** \--...I! I can't see h-him! H-he's hurt...--

I _need_ to--...see him! H-he could be...-- _could_ _**be**_!

 _C_ - _could_...d-de-d--..."

At that he started loudly sobbing, disturbing the rest of the people in the waiting room. Armin could bleed out during the surgery, or he could just...he could _die_! Eren was in pieces, he has never cried like this as long as he remembered. Or at least let _anyone_ **see** it. Now all he wanted in life was to see that Armin was okay, but how **could** he be okay without Eren being there?

"Calm down Eren!" Mikasa finally yelled, slapping him in the face. He looked at her with surprise, and a bit of a pout.

He stayed quiet sniffling, until he gently spoke, "How _can_ **I calm down** Mikasa? If I'm not there _who knows_ what could happen!"

She sighed, he's become _super protective_ and Mikasa could tell, but it _was_ a scary situation. The doctors could help him although, couldn't they? They were trained, Eren wouldn't make a difference in the matter.

"Eren _please_ ," she started, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. He needed comfort, and now she knew he was serious about this. She rubbed circles around his palm with her thumb. He had gotten quieter, squeezing back.

"I know...I'm just so worried, and it's my _fault_ this happened. **Again**." He sighed, tears gently running down his stubbled cheeks. He faintly thought about **_that priest_** , and it made him even more upset.

" _No_ Eren. It's not anyone's fault but the perpetrators. All you did was be with the one you love, and of course Armin had the same intention.

You're just being a couple, shit like this should'nt happen." She sighed, wishing she could help more; but she knew Eren worried like a mother, almost even worse.

It sure seemed like he was **_in love_ ** with Armin, yet hadn't they _just_ got together? How could this be? Mikasa wondered if it was the feelings they've been harboring for years; who knew they were this strong?  Their bond, regarding Eren's reaction was _very_ strong.

She never _fathomed_ him even shedding a tear, and this, over **_Armin_**...it was just crazy. She honestly didn't know how hurt the blond actually was, but she knew Armin **would** survive.

She hugged him for over an hour letting him cry on her shoulder.

His own parents soon arrived, since they saw Armin as a second son, and they were worried about Eren as well. Eren's mother wouldn't stop fussing over Eren's red face, hoping he was okay, it was hard for her to see Eren so upset. And she was worried about Armin also.

At about 3 o'clock am, Armin's parent's arrived. The blond was stable, and they got to see him. They explained how long it took to travel back, being two states away for business. His mother hugged Eren, crying and thanking him for bringing the blond here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TRASH


	6. Parents and a Hospital Bed, Oh, and Cute Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...God, don't you ever get hurt like that again. Please, I was so worried, honestly if I ever had to put my life on the line for you, I would.
> 
> Call me when you wake up, I don't care if it's two hours from now, even if I'm asleep. I'd do anything to hear you voice.
> 
> Just...sleep well please. God I just want to kiss you right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM EREMIN TRASH

They reported to Eren that he was **alive** and well, a minor concussion, a broken rib, one fractured rib and one broken ulna, but alive. That's honestly all Eren wanted to hear. That **thrilled** him, but yet he wondered when he would hear Armin's voice again. They said he wouldn't be awake for awhile.

Eren reluctantly went home, and sent Armin a _gigantic_ text telling how much he loved the blond and such. He realized that through that text was the first time he proclaimed it. So he decided to leave a voicemail, so he could _say_ it.

"Hey, Armin, if you didn't read the text; I said I love you. It's probably not much of a surprise to you, but I just thought I should let you know. God I can't believe I put everything I felt in the past. I **_shouldn't_** have done that and I now know how much you mean to me.

God, don't you _ever_ get hurt like that again. Please, I was so worried, honestly if I ever had to put my life on the line for you, I would.

Call me when you wake up, I don't care if it's two hours from now, even if I'm asleep. I'd do _anything_ to hear you voice.

Just...sleep well please. God I just want to kiss you right now." hung up and spent the next three hours lying awake, jumping at every buzz of his phone.

Armin still didn't reply, and Eren passed out scrolling down Armin's Facebook page. When he saw Armin's relationship status was changed to ' _taken_ ' he couldn't help but scream internally. After a while, Eren passed out, leaving the thoughts to enter a dark, comfortable dream.

Armin woke up with pain infiltrating his head, his eyes slowed to open. The first thing he saw was his parents passed out on the chair's next to his hospital bed. He was in one of those stupid gowns, so he rummaged through his bag, yup, it was there. The first thing he grabbed was the green varsity jacket; Armin wrapped it around himself and felt his phone buzz in the pocket. It was a message from Eren, "You up yet?" It read.

But as he scrolled to see other notifications he stopped at the ' _L_ ' word. The blond swiped at the text and entered his security code, starting to read a _really long_ message from Eren. Tears started to swell in his eyes, and his breath was taken from him.

It read: " _When I saw you getting hurt I immediately acted, the two that were hurting you will be dealt with further as well. I brought you to the hospital and I was forced to go home, but I just want you to know that you're the most important person to me at this point._

_God I wish I knew sooner how falling for you would change me. And I believe that it's amazing how much more you can learn from someone just by connection in a different form. I'm relearning everything I knew about you, and I don't think it even needs to be said, but I love you._

_And I don't feel there's a reason to slow down, that's all we've been doing since the incident. I think it's time to just let things happen between us to see where it goes._

_Just...just get better and talk to me when you get a chance. Sleep well you dork._

_PS: the only reason I'm using complete sentences is because you said that text speak hurts your head. And I don't know if you know this, but you have a concussion._

_  
-Eren <3_" 

By the end of it Armin was sobbing as silently and painlessly as possible; which wasn't either of those adjectives. That fucking _dork_ , _**god**_ , Eren was so precious. Armin saw that he also had a voicemail, he turned his volume down and listened, it was Eren.

"Armin, if you didn't read the text right, I'm going to recap. I love you, _Armin Arlert_..." Even the first part killed him, god this wasn't happening, it really wasn't.

"God. _Fuck_... I love you too. I **_fucking_** _love_ you so much you don't _even_ \--" he mumbled in-between belated breaths and sobbing, he didn't mean to cry so much. But yet, if Eren hadn't got there...Armin could've been dead. He was interrupted by his father speaking up.

"Armin, are you okay son? Do we need to call a nurse in?" His father asked, while fixing his messed up tie. The blond's mother was still sleeping on her chair, but his father was standing next to his bed. He shook his head, which hurt more than he imagined, _god_ , he **did** have a concussion.

"I'm not good at these kind of things like your mother, but...I am glad your friend saved you. I know you and him are quite, _familiar_...and, well--..." his father cleared his throat, feeling heavily awkward towards the whole situation. Armin stepped in, saving his father from distress "You don’t have to talk about it Dad, don’t worry. I don’t want to make you _uncomfortable_ again. Let’s just say he’s my friend, alright?"

His father rubbed the back of his neck, "I’m sorry, son. You understand how I feel, **_correct_**?

 **Well** , I'm glad you're alright. How do you feel son? And may I ask what happened?

 Why did that fellow have to run here to save you? I assumed you got in a scramble, but what for?" The words shocked him, Eren _ran_ here? The school was more than five miles away, _oh dear **god**_. Armin felt very guilty, Eren didn't _need_ to save him. But he did. Five miles though, that's a quarter of a town.

The brunet ran, ran with the blond in his arms, in the pouring rain, just to save him? That was heroic to say at the least, he wanted to cry again. But yet it was understandable, Eren would do that for anyone; probably. Probably not, actually, five miles is a _lot_. Even for a football player. He clung to his jacket and was reminded of Eren.

"Uh, _well_ ," Armin started, sitting upright "I was, well...I was assaulted due to ' _messing with_ ’ their star player. Eren said he'd deal with those two further, though. It was definitely a hate crime. When they punched me in the gut I fell on my knees and they made a gay joke, to top it off.

Would it be plausible to take this to court? I don't want them to do this to anyone else."

His father seemed very angry, and since his father dealt with law, he could definitely take this to court. There was a witness, plus he could find out the boys' names.

"That's a good idea Armin. We should teach you self defense although. Where does Mikasa go to train, we c--" Armin's father was interrupted by a womanly voice.

"Let's not push him just yet." The blond's mother spoke, letting her hair fall to her shoulders as she sat up. She was so happy to see her son again, she felt _oh-so_ relieved. Her arms wrapped him into a hug after she rushed towards his bed.

Armin awkwardly hugged back, it was extremely hard to hug with a full-blown cast on his left arm, though. His head hurt a bit more since his mother wouldn't stop babbling about how Eren is a gigantic catch, her thought process mainly because he saved Armin. The blond became entirely embarrassed, she pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"You should marry him. _I would_."

" _Mom_. **Stop**."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRASH. AND THANK YOU PLEASE KEEP READING I LOVE YOU ALL.


	7. Promise Rings and Shitty Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...but first he had to shower the precious boy with kisses. He heard a knock on the door as a nurse allowed the jock in, the blond clenched the jacket and his eyes widened.
> 
> Eren's mouth ran dry as he saw Armin, a bandage wrapped all around his head, a cast on his arm...he was really beat up. He tried his best to walk slow towards the blond but his emotions drove him to drown Armin in kisses. Armin did the same as he gripped the back of Eren's head, making a mess out of the brown locks.
> 
> Their lips crashed together, bringing an unbridled frenzy of lip-smacking. Eren tried to pull away but couldn't as Armin captured the boy with his tongue. The jock tried his best and pulled away, taking Armin's working hand off his head and into his own.
> 
> Eren pulled something out of his jacket, it gleamed in the light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries this hurts still

Armin clung to the green jacket as he walked to the wheelchair. He was okay with walking, there obviously wasn't anything wrong with his legs. The nurses wouldn't let him walk far distances though, it was most likely a precautionary measure. His cast wouldn't fit easily into the jacket, so it was left out, but still covered.

This was the day that Eren could visit. Armin was as psyched as a kid with a concussion and a broken arm could be. God, he wanted Eren _so bad_ , the blond wasn't sure if he could contain himself. Getting hurt sucks.

His parents weren't coming until late, so that meant they were alone. He wanted their first time to be special, but yet, he needed to fuck Eren until that boy couldn't walk. Or _be_ fucked, he wasn't sure which one he liked more, maybe both would be good. He didn't even care how bad he felt. Armin was so eager, but first he had to shower the precious boy with kisses. He heard a knock on the door as a nurse allowed the jock in, the blond clenched the jacket and his eyes widened.

Eren's mouth ran dry as he saw Armin, a bandage wrapped all around his head, a cast on his arm...he was really beat up. He tried his best to walk slow towards the blond but his emotions drove him to drown Armin in kisses. Armin did the same as he gripped the back of Eren's head, making a mess out of the brown locks.

Their lips crashed together, bringing an unbridled frenzy of lip-smacking. Eren tried to pull away but couldn't as Armin captured the boy with his tongue. The jock tried his best and pulled away, taking Armin's working hand off his head and into his own.

Eren pulled something out of his jacket, it gleamed in the light. He gently put it on Armin's right ring finger.

"It's a promise ring. Nothing is going to happen now, it's just to assure you that, someday...--" he stopped, took a breath and resumed, "That someday...someday, something will happen, okay?" Eren felt tears roll down his cheeks as he smiled and kissed Armin's forehead.

"Now don't you ever get hurt like that again, please." He begged, looking at the speechless boy.

"Oh! And I almost forgot, I have a matching one for myself...I think you should do the honors? Honestly I'm not sure how the ring thing goes but I think I'm supposed to have one too," Armin shakily took the other one and slid it on Eren's left ring finger. Eren thought it was an accident on Armin's part.

"Uh...I think it's the right one. The left one is for a marriage proposal," the brunet stated, feeling his face heat up at the thought. What Armin said next shocked him.

"I know." It could be the ' _I've been waiting forever you fucking dork_ ' talking but, Armin thought it was necessary, with all they've been through together. Eren jerked his hand back and started to speak, but he choked on his words. Everything was happening so much, he didn't know whether to scream or cry.

"Armin, I don't know what to say. I-- I, don't you think it's a little too soon--

Uh...-- I'm **not** saying no, and I'm **not** saying never.... But, I think we should just focus on the now. All I know is that you're fucking _precious_ and that I do see a future with you-- and I, I _love_ you." He stammered it all out, while pulling a chair up to the bed and as he sat he kissed Armin's forehead.

The blond smiled and changed the hand the ring was on, to Eren's right one. He kissed the silver band and moved on to kiss Eren's lips.

"I'm entirely okay with that, but one thing..." He moved Eren closer and whispered in the brunet’s ear "We **are** fucking once I'm healthy and I don't care what you say on that matter."

Eren made a squeak, and then tried to compose himself; he cleared his throat. _Of course_ he'd enjoy that, god...more than anything. Now that Armin got the thought in his head he couldn't get it out.

"I was originally going to say we do it here, but judging how ** _terrible_** a hospital is I think it would be best to not. But I wouldn't mind if we made out in here, I'm sure you wouldn't either.

Mainly considering _that bulg_ e in your jeans, though. It's just a hunch." He saw Eren shift, and he was glad he was making Eren's face flush. His goal was to elicit lust out of the brunet. What could Armin say, he was an asshole; he was that asshole who got their partner all worked up and then left.

Armin glanced at the fairly large tent in Eren's pants,"I think it might be best if I _bottom_ , you're _pretty_ big. I don't mind the tight squeeze if you don't." He bit his lip, sending bedroom eyes to Eren. It seemed like Eren couldn't take it, the blond was better at dirty talk that he thought he'd be. Or maybe Eren was just _weak_.

It was probably a mix of the two, but he couldn't say there wasn't a very visible tent in the hospital sheets. Since he was stripped of his underwear it was a bit more free-form. Armin had **no way** of covering it either, he tried his best to move the jacket down but it was a failed attempt. His note was to wear underwear next time he goes to the hospital, or at least ask his parents to bring a pair. He tried not to feel embarrassed but it was very difficult in this situation. But it _wasn't_ like this was the ** _extent_ ** to which Eren got to know his cock. Eren started to mutter something, but decided to speak up after clearing his throat.

"Come closer, sit on the edge of the bed. I want to try _something_." He spoke, helping Armin move. Armin settled his cast on Eren's shoulder, and his working hand played with those brown locks.

The brunet shakily removed the covers, and pushed the hospital gown away from Armin's length. His face flushed as he looked at _it_. Meanwhile, the blond tried not to feel self-conscious. He was freaking out inside though, himself becoming harder and more ramrod every second Eren looked at it. When Eren grabbed him he stopped thinking, his breath hitched in his throat. His abdomen sent more blood down and he lost some, a lot in his head and limbs. Armin's head spun more than usual, he felt dizzy and a breeze of calmness spread through his aching body.

The jock gently pressed his thumb on the slit, making Armin gasp; he produced a bead of white on the tip, Armin **already** couldn't handle the situation. The brunet wasn't sure exactly how to do this, but he had an idea. Eren moved his head towards it, and gave an experimental lick, starting at the base, and his tongue swirled around the tip. He looked up to check if Armin was okay with it, Eren received a hasty and rushed nod, with a squeak from Armin as he gripped a bit harder.

He covered his teeth with his lips and put his mouth over the tip then let it slide in. Armin took a sharp breath in as Eren moved his tongue around the tip. He was wondering how to approach this, it wasn't the same as a _lollipop_. He had a fucking _dick_ in his _mouth_ , and he still couldn't believe it. And he still couldn't believe that _this wasn't a fucking lollipop it was his boyfriend's actual fucking dick_ , holy Jesus.

From the girls that have sucked him off and from the porn he's watched, (well he tuned out these parts) Eren knew that he had to take Armin whole. He let it slide in further. He could hear Armin's deep breaths, and he  tried to suck. It was harder to do than he imagined, and Armin was bigger than Eren thought he would be. He fit Eren's entire mouth, and there was still more left that Eren couldn't cover unless it went down his throat.

Armin was on edge, his breathing erratic. He couldn't hold in the urge to thrust into Eren's mouth anymore, his tip hitting the back of Eren's throat. Eren felt the need to gag, but restrained himself; he kept sucking. Armin's eyes rolled back, taking in every little detail of what Eren was doing. The brunet bobbed his head a little, and elicited a moan from Armin. It was originally an accident but Eren realized that that felt good, so he kept on.

He continued to do so, figuring out what worked best and creating a steady rhythm from his knowledge. He let Armin melt under his lips. Eren also remembered another thing, humming makes the experience more fruitful. He heard it from some guys on the team, the _stuff_ you pick up in a locker room is **most likely** true, so he did so. The brunet hummed softly and Armin became uncontrollable, he was pushing the boy off the edge.

Armin began to thrust more, as Eren became faster in movement and speed. The jock was becoming accustomed to the movement and became  _adept_ in a small amount of time. Or at least adept to the blond's standards, Armin couldn't even feel pain in his body anymore. He only felt pleasure and _more_ pleasure, god Eren was doing such a great job. He was close, and he could tell.

"Eren-- I'm going to-- I'm _gonna_ \--" he tried to warn the other, but before he knew it his eyes clamped shut and all he saw was white. Armin's back arched forward, his hand pulled on Eren's hair, his knuckles turned white and he released.

Eren's mouth was filled, and what he couldn't hold dripped down his chin. It was a rather pleasant taste actually, yet it was hard to swallow with the blond's dick halfway down his throat. He couldn't say he didn't like the experience although. The jock only hoped he pleased Armin, and maybe uplifted his spirits.

He let it slide out of his throat with a pop, swallowing finally and licking what he could off his chin. He realized that by now Armin's dick was white, so he finalized the act by cleaning it. Eren licked it off, making Armin laugh slightly, with what little energy he had left.

He felt _worn_ in a good way, a comfortable one. The pain was slowly coming back, but with what he felt now it didn't matter. Armin kissed Eren's wet lips, and as well licked the remaining amount of cum off the brunet's stubbly chin. He felt his own gruff cheeks rub against Eren's, boy did he need a shave.

Armin pulled his gown down, gently whisking his hand through Eren's hair. The ring gleamed in the hospital lights, he realized that he had that again.

"I love you...you big _dork_." The blond proclaimed, kissing Eren's forehead.

"I love me too." The boy joked, gaining a playful slap upside the head. He let out a cute laugh, amused by the blond's actions, he hasn't changed a bit. Eren loved that Armin was never afraid to express himself, and didn't care what anyone thought. Even now, after what had happened.

Eren kissed Armin's nose, feeling affectionate. It made him a little embarrassed to be that affectionate, he's never seen himself in that light before. Eren thought it could be from the afterglow of his first sexual experience with Armin; he felt highly elated about it.

Eren now understood why people knew he wasn't interested in anyone he dated, he never did anything like this. He's had sex with girls before but he's never suggested it or even wanted to do it. Most forced him, and threatened to tell the whole school that he's a lousy virgin homosexual. Of course he didn't want that to happen, and he just didn't care anymore. He honestly felt nothing anymore, but this experience with had Armin changed him. He never was comfortable with anything like _this_ , at least with those girls. And that's all they wanted from him, none of them wanted him for _him_. Just his **social status** and his **dick** , they seemed more like jerks now that Eren had someone who wanted him for _him_ , and everything about him.

Armin wanted Eren in whole and Eren could tell, vice versa. Armin played with his hair, soaked in his own ministrations. The blond combed the brown locks with his lithe fingers, letting a somber and _peaceful_ silence ring through their ears.

* * *

  
It was getting late Eren noticed as he looked at his watch, but he didn't plan on leaving tonight. It was a little after 2 now, his parents soon coming at about 4. Eren wasn't sure if he should stay while they were there or not, he wasn't sure how they'd actually react to knowing about them. The jock knew that they probably knew, but he didn't want to face their wrath.

Even though they've known him forever, he still felt like they'd feel different _now_. Especially with the rings, the brunet knew he'd stay true in his statement. But he wasn't sure how they'd feel about it.

He knew when they were children, Armin's father was one of the ones to look down on their relationship. Over the years the father felt more awkward around the two, it seemed as if he knew this type of thing was coming. Eren's parents were non traditional, they didn't mind. Armin's mother had the simple ' _let boys be boys_ ' attitude. She never really thought much of it.

But now his mother soaked her words in the sweet sugar-coated happiness when she talked about Eren. Eren didn't know that, but Armin dreaded his mother fawning over his boyfriend. Even if she didn't know they were dating.

"Oh my _god_ , mother. Stop. Stop hugging Eren. He doesn't like being smothered, and I don't think anyone else does either." Armin almost breathed the remark, letting out a heavy sigh. Eren was just laughing nervously as he was squished by the woman's unusually strong arms.

Struggling wasn't worth it, he assumed that he could get out of her grip; what was the point though? He'd have to deal with it a lot longer if he stayed with Armin, so it was best to get used to it, Eren thought. She finally let go, mumbling about how he saved Armin.

"It was nothing Mrs. Arlert, it was just five miles. I can run for even further, I'm used to it.

Plus what else was I to do?" Eren asked, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't see any other option, he had the ability to do so, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Five miles! I can't believe it, you're our hero! A modern day knight! Call me Anette!" The mother replied, grinning.

"Aww, well thanks." Eren started, flexing his muscles "...it's all thanks to these _big gun_ s."

Armin slapped himself in the face, instantly regretting it and groaning. Eren was such an airhead when he wanted to be. Or when he was _prompted_. **_Mother_**.

"Let's just drop the matter for now, I'd like to stop hearing loud noises." With that everyone silenced.   **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME FATHER FOR I HAVE SINNED


	8. The Part You've Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He soon joined Eren, enveloped in a deep, meaningful sleep. Through the night the two moved closer, eventually settling into a comfortable press against each other. Their legs intertwined as the brunet muttered and mused Armin's name, every time beckoning the blond closer in his sleep. The blond didn't once, even for a second, have trouble falling asleep in Eren's warm arms. For once he wasn't cold while he slept, it was comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. THAT IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT YOU SICK FUCK. WELL HERE YOU GO. I LOVE YOU.

"We have this weekend to ourselves, my parents are gone and we can do anything we want." The blond started, slamming the front door, he led Eren to the living room. His strength was better now, he had been learning self-defense with Mikasa. So he forcefully pushed Eren against the backside of the couch. Eren gasped and tried to regain his balance, as he was about to fall Armin grabbed his collar.

He whispered, "But Eren, I'm just going to warn you. The only thing I'm going to _do_ is you."

At that moment his entire mind went blank, his eyes becoming just a bit wider. _Just a bit_ , as in a _**lot**_ , his blue pupil's getting smaller and smaller. Eren took a breath in without thought, a small noise resonating in the back of his throat.

The jock tried to speak but could manage sounds that that could only be associated with choking. And maybe the sounds of a dying seal, but that was the beside the point. With that his slender fingers dropped Eren's collar as he stepped back, giving Eren room to stand.

Armin stepped off a bit, "Are you okay Eren?"

 He might have _**broken** _ Eren, and that wasn't _ever_ a good thing. He just stared forward, practically _broken_ ; he hadn't made this much fuss at the hospital, at least.

After a few minutes, Eren's face was pure red and his body looked like it had sunk into itself. Armin finally sighed and kissed him on the cheek, "It's perfectly okay if you'd rather not do so."

"No, no it's _definitely_ not that, I just...-- just, _well_. It's a lot different because...it's **you**...

It's not just some girl who didn't even fucking care about me. It's just _fucking_ , **_you_**...fucking amazing, _perfect_ Armin." Eren ranted, gaining a bit more saliva in his throat to talk.

Armin's heart jumped at that, he reached to interlock his finger's with Eren's as the other gave a shy smile.

"Oh _Eren_ ," he began, squeezing his boyfriend's hand, "...that's what makes it _even_ **better**. If you _truly_ are comfortable with the idea I'd be _more_ than happy to please.

I'm not gonna judge, and I'm not **_perfect_**. Why don't we make this night a memorable one?"

Eren didn't seem to get too embarrassed now, but so many thoughts **_still_ ** raced through his head.

_What if Eren couldn't satisfy him, what if he said something stupid, what if he ruined the moment? He was definitely going to ruin the moment._

"I'm going to ruin this and I just know it Armin." He muttered, leaning on the back to the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair, and just _sulked_.

"You could talk about the _**history of turnips**_ and I'd still be turned on by you. You'll never ruin something like this, as long as you're with me. I love you no matter what.

You big, _dumb_ , **_cutie_**." Armin pulled Eren up by his hand and kissed him softly on the lips. The blond gave quick, fluttered kisses onto Eren's soft lips. It made the other laugh and it soon progressed to a hearty, rhythmic makeout. Hands were moved into each other's hair, Armin's slender fingers gripped Eren's ass gently, making him flinch and squeak.

Soon, neither could open their eyes, everything was moving so fast. Armin ended up tripping backwards, his back hitting the stairs. There was no time to even care about the pain, Eren scooped the blond into his arms. He was still worried, but yet it might be best to just go with it. He ran up the stairs making the blond laugh, Armin continued kissing the brunet, but could only reach Eren's sacred jawline.

Armin was placed on the bed gingerly, Eren being a bit scared of going too fast now. Eren kissed anywhere he could reach softly and wetly. He sucked at the porcelain skin as Armin encouraged him, leaving red marks along Armin's collarbone. Neither of them were in a rush, well Armin at least wanted this to get rougher faster.

In between Armin's rushed pants he spoke, "I'll fuck you until you can't walk, Eren Jaeger.

I'll put my _pulsating cock_ into _your needy hole_ ; and your body **will** accept it. My dick will be the _**treasure**_ that you've been missing."

Eren stopped for a second, his face heating up and his mouth pausing on sucking Armin's neck. Armin's smooth language made him so worked up, he would definitely fuck up if he said anything now.

"Y-Y...oh my _fucking **lord**_. H-... _god_ , how did those words manage to make me so--...so, _**hot**_?" Eren asked, honestly trying to compose himself, for Armin's sake.

"When you write and read poetry so often it's easy to make words sound _so smooth_. Sentences that could turn anyone into _butter_ are truly easily achieved, with the proper amount of thought." Armin spoke, running his fingers through Eren's hair.

Eren slowly unbuttoned Armin's dress shirt, sucking at his chest and nipping at Armin's pink rosebuds. He sucked gingerly, letting his warm saliva cover Armin's nipples. The feel of it made Armin tilt his head back, letting out a low moan. When Eren parted the cold air brought wet chills on his chest, making those pink buds erect.

Eren gently pulled off the dress shirt, along with his varsity jacket; Armin's chest was now fully exposed, Eren's eyes trailing down the blond's abdomen to the bulge in his pants. Eren honestly liked what he saw, he's seen _it_ before. So he was familiar with Armin, and he thought he'd like the idea of topping. Bottoming he was not so sure about, but it could be an experience. He always wondered what it **_felt like_** for a _girl_.

He tried to act calmer than he felt, honestly Eren was screaming inside. Armin's hands fisted Eren's hair as he pulled the jock closer, exploring Eren's mouth with his tongue. Though, he wasn't just exploring, this was familiar. He was basking in it. He was basking in the warmth Eren gave him, living in the passion that he could release on him. _That_. _Dumb_. **_Dork_**.

Armin kicked Eren to push him away, as gently as he could. The blond got up, and pushed Eren on to the bed. He was running this show, even if it killed him. He guided Eren's shirt off, demanding for Eren to lift his arms to allow the shirt to _**actually** come off_. Armin threw it aside and showered Eren's torso in kisses, his right hand reaching to grip the bulge in Eren's jeans. Eren's chest seemed hairier than he last remembered, but the last time Armin saw this chest was in middle school.

Eren seemed simply _sculpted_ , for a second Armin paused, to trace the muscles on the brunet's tan skin. He felt mesmerized, taken aback by the amazing form that graced his presence.

" _What_?" The jock asked, mildly confused, why was Armin just **staring** at him?

"I can't fucking describe how _fucking **hot**_ you look." Armin seemed to say without one change of expression, honestly dumbstruck.

"So for once the genius is _speechless_? I'll take this one down for the records." Eren tried his best to look cool, but Armin was literally fawning over him.

"Shut up and let me make love to you, you fucking _asshole_."

Armin realized that his hand was only hovering over Eren's crotch. He should fix that. His eyes sought only to view his own ministrations, pulling and throwing those denim- _devils_ on the floor. Eren's dick was sticking out of the boxer-briefs; it almost _begged_ for Armin.

"Get the lube from the drawer, it's on the left." Eren did so, albeit worried about the idea; he used his right hand to reach behind him into the drawer. **_Damn_** , it wasn't even a _tube_ , it was a _fucking **bottle**_.

"So this type also makes your skin feel hot, so let's have some fun, _shall we_?" Armin had a smirk that Eren was a bit scared to see. He already knew Armin was a devil at heart, but this side of him was unheard of.

This side of him honestly turned Eren on more, Armin gripped at the base and squeezed. Making Eren curse incoherently, and widen his legs involuntarily. He was binded by those boxer-briefs around his thighs. Eren didn't even notice that he widened his legs, forcing the underwear to rip and fall onto the bed. All he wanted was Armin; he didn't need underwear for that. He assumed Armin would kick off his own pants in a flash, and well, he did. Along with red converse, letting them hit the side of his bookcase.

"A-Are you **sure** about this?" Eren asked cautiously, feeling a bit embarrassed about himself being completely exposed.

" **Definitely**. And you?" Armin replied, rubbing his thumb on the slit of the brunet's cock.

" ** _Hhh_**...--yes, of _course_! But I just, what if I'm not good enough, like what if I mess up, or--"

"Just relax and enjoy, stop tensing up. You're doing fine, and you look _damn fine_ doing fine." Armin commented, squeezing Eren gently and positioning his mouth right above the brunet's length.

The jock elicited a moan as the blond massaged his balls with his free hand, pumping gently what was not covered by his mouth. For a bit Armin experimented, bobbing his head while sucking.

"Ahh--... _fuck_ , **_Armin_**. I feel like I'm losing my mind." He moaned out, gripping Armin's hair tightly. Eren's natural response to the bobbing was to thrust inward, occupying Armin's throat.

It was a bit odd that Armin didn't gag, Eren couldn't imagine how; that's all he could fathom doing when Armin was down his throat at the hospital.

"I'm--...A-A- _Armi_ \--...! **_I_** \--"   
Just as Eren was about to go off his edge, Armin stopped, god; what a little shit.

Eren felt so close, and _goddamn_ Armin was helping. The sight of the blond made him horny, he'd do anything to get more. He needed the blond to please him more. He could be being selfish. But honestly ecstasy got in the way.

Armin moved to grab the lube, spreading a good amount on two fingers. Without warning he shoved them in, making Eren's back arch forward into them.

" ** _Hhhh_**!" Eren winced, feeling pain from the thrust into his rear. His eyes teared up, definitely not used to the feeling.

"You **could've** warned me _Armin_. It _hurts_..." He  stated, only to be shushed.

"It's okay, just let me do the talking and close your eyes. Just _calm down_ , okay?" The blond replied, going gentler this time, with a comforting curl of his fingers. Armin scissored the two fingers to stretch Eren out, making the other groan.

He pushed in forward and massaged Eren's prostate. It elicited a moan from the brunet and the lube started to heat up when Armin thrusted his _perfect_ fingers into the brunet. Eren couldn't help but squirm, it felt so _different_. It felt so _odd_ , yet _**good**_ to him. In some fucked up way. He didn't even know how he _even_ _liked_ this.

Armin seemed like a fucking pro, it must've been those books. And maybe many years of playing instruments. The boy was _definitely_ skilled with his hands.

"Just-- just do it already..." He whined, becoming a bit dissatisfied with only thin fingers. His previous anxiousness was gone, he only wanted more of what Armin was giving him.

" **Patience**. You're not even stretched out enough yet."

"A-- _ah_!" He squeaked as Armin put in a third, giving a quick thrust. His back arched, him sliding into the fingers involuntarily. Armin got up to a steady pace; hitting that spot gently, making Eren get louder and louder.  Armin soon felt that Eren was ready.

The blond slathered lube on his length after discarding his boxers, and made sure to put some more in Eren. Armin lined up with the hole and started to slide in; the jock cursed incoherently, and **loudly** , then he pushed closer to Armin.

"Say it, tell me _how much_ you want me to fuck you." Armin demanded, pushing in a tiny bit further before backing out.

It made Eren groan and stammer something loud. Armin needed an answer, and all Eren could do was babble.

" **Tell me**."

"I-- I want you to f-fuck me so hard that...-- that I can't move anymore-- _I_...--- Fuck! Armin!" He couldn't even speak after Armin provided one powerful thrust to Eren. All words left his mouth now that Armin slowly picked up a pace. It wasn't hard at first, it was like the beginning of a train starting up; it was steady beat that picked up speed slowly. It hurt, but yet, Eren felt like he was getting used to being full, and the slick friction and heat could only make him beg for mercy.

"Fuck, I can feel your walls mold to me. Your body _accepting_ my dick as if it's a part of you.

As if it's the part that you've been missing. I can feel your tightness, the warmth this friction is giving is almost **_unbearable_** , isn't it?" The blond asked, letting his words turn Eren on more, the jock thrusted his hips, letting Armin's dick sink into his ass. He tried to make his own pace, he needed more, so much more. Eren's legs wrapped around Armin's back tightly and pulled the blond closer.

Armin decided to give the boy a break, gripping those tan hips of Eren's. The boy helped Eren sit up, allowing Armin to go in deep. Glady this muscled kid could stretch well, Armin was succumbing to the heat as he sped up. His thrusts became more forced and powerful, picking up a steady, hard beat. He wasn't ready to go wild just yet, though.

Eren reached down shakily with one hand; his other used to support himself. He was about to jack himself off in the small space between their chests, but Armin swatted his hand away. With his left hand he gripped Eren's base, his hard hold on him made Eren even more breathless. The blonde pumped as well as he could, adjusting his thrusts to counter his main action. Eren was gasping for breath as his legs gripped Armin harder.

"F-Fuck! I can feel you **_inside me_** , all this pressure...hhh! Fuck! **God** , I can't---...." Eren stopped as his breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't even curse, and he swore that he couldn't see for a second. God, _right there_ , why did it feel so good?

"Do that again, **_oh_ fuck** \--!" His eyes stung, his tear ducts let out salty streams down his cheek. It felt so hot, so fucking hot; he thought he was on fucking fire. Armin hit that spot as best as he could, missing a few times...but when he did, it set off a drumbeat through his body. All of his nerves and senses lit up and his dick felt like it was about to _explode_.

Armin was coming close, his grip on Eren's dick loosening. He couldn't keep up, then he decided to apply full force, and began to let the act end in _fireworks_. His hips moved fast, his dick hitting that spot and retreating. He didn't hold anything back; the heat felt _entirely_ and _wholly_ **intoxicating**.

He gripped hard while pumping and let himself release with a loud grunt. Everything stopped for a moment, his eyesight going white and his back arching forwards. Eren wasn't done so he kept going, filling the boy up. Tears were welling in his eyes, not from emotion, but from his release, it felt like nothing he's ever felt before. Even when he pleasured himself.

"A--Arm--... _ih_ \--hhhh!" He breathed, with what little air was left in his lungs.. When Eren came he clamped hard on Armin, making the blond let out a bit more of what he had left. The brunet's release coated Armin's chest and his own face. Still very low on air he caught as much as he could of it, but his release knocked **every bit** of oxygen out of his lungs. Armin slowed and came to a stop, a shocked smile glazed his face; after a few minutes of stillness and panting.

" _Jesus_ \--... _Fucking **Christ**_." the blond cursed, using his non-cum-covered hand to play with Eren's hair. The other one supported the boy's back, since it seemed Eren couldn't on his own. Eren huffed, not wanting to let his legs unhook from Armin's back.

Eren wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling his pelvis away. Armin slid out with a pop, laughing slightly at Eren's bewildered face.

" _Armin_?" Eren breathed.

" _Yeah_?" He replied, running his fingers through the brown locks.

"Where...where the in the _fucking **world**_ did you learn how to do _any_ of what you just did?" Eren asked, panting still, and his legs feeling like they were going to fall off. He actually didn't think he could move them yet.

"It's _amazing_ **_how_ _much_** books can teach you, isn't it? Almost like it's **not** a _waste of time_ to read." Armin commented, Eren could hear the snarkiness in his voice. Yes, he knew he should read more, but he wondered _what_ Armin had been reading.

Armin pushed Eren forward, and unhooked the brunet's muscled legs from his own ribcage. He licked all the cum off Eren's dick, making the man hard again. He didn't think Eren still had that much pent up. The blond began to clean his own mess, licking the brunet's hole so he didn't leave anything. And when it came to his hand, he sucked on each individual finger, staring at Eren with half-lidded eyes.

Eren was hard, so he decided to return the favor, for what Eren did at the hospital months ago. His tongue swirled around the tip, and he licked from the base up. Eren's breath hitched in his throat, his breathing becoming slow and deep after that. Hopefully after Armin was done Eren would be calm enough to take a break.

Armin bobbed his head, letting it slide in his mouth. Eren had such great girth, it was **too** big. For what he couldn't hold in his mouth he worked with his hand. The other hand's mission was to keep Eren from thrusting into him, but Eren didn't have that much energy anymore anyway.

Armin let it slide far down his throat, loving how it felt inside of him. His hand had less space to work with now, but he tried. His eyes fluttered closed as he sucked, feeling very comfortable with this act.

It was slower than Eren had done to him, but it was doing it's job. He started to hum quietly, as he bobbed his head. Armin felt Eren shift as he hummed; he got a bit louder while speeding up. He could hear Eren moan to the feeling, laying back and relaxing.

He created a rhythm while humming, one of his favorite songs actually. But Eren couldn't even notice, what a shame. But apparently Eren did like the song ' _Marching Bands of Manhattan_ ' it was sped up and rushed as he sought perfect rhythm. Eren was getting hotter and bigger inside him, he was close.

_I wish we could open our eyes,_

Eren was at his edge, his breathing heavy and his eyes closed, his hands gripped Armin's blond locks.

_...to see in all directions at the same time._

"I'm gonna--...!" He couldn't finish his sentence before he came into Armin's throat. The feel of his release calmed Armin, as he let Eren slide out of him. For a second he let it stay in his mouth, it didn't have the best taste, but he liked it. Armin licked the rest off of Eren's dick and went to kiss the exasperated brunet.

Armin looked at Eren, he seemed so sleepy. What a _cutie_ , Armin thought. Eren kissed his wet chin and licked Armin's face clean, making the blond laugh.

_Oh, what a beautiful view;_

_If you were never aware of what was around you._

"I have one question for **you**...--" his eyes closed for a second but opened soon after.

"What kind of fucking books did you even read--... holy _Christ_."

"A lot of different kinds, but for practice in _this_? Erotica. You see, I've read pretty much everything that has been written. And I have dabbled in many _odd_ things.

That's also why I can play seventeen different instruments including the _**bugle-horn**_ and have extensive knowledge in the art of _**Chinese paper folding**_."

He looked to Eren and saw him giving a confused look, unsure of what the blond meant by ' ** _bugle-horn_** '.

"What the hell is a **_bugle-horn_**? Well anyways I... _hhh_..." Eren was going to go on further, but sleep had taken the best of him.

"Goodnight, you dumb, cute, loser." Armin whispered, giving Eren's forehead a kiss. God he really did love that sack of **dumb**. His body was pooped as well, he found that it was difficult to move or feel his legs.

The blond tried though, walking over to get his journal from the safe behind his bookcase. The nerd documented everything, and anything; even going to the point to vaguely describe his experience with Eren. Armin was very proud of himself, and was glad he satisfied the brunet.

The next forty-minutes was used for journaling. And laying next to the boy radiating heat from his muscled body. His arm reached out for his charging phone, going to update his status.

" _I rocked his world tonight, and I won't let anyone forget it. Just call me fuck-master-supreme._ " He wrote, pressing the enter button to finalize and upload the status. Plus they had another day and night to fuck **whenever** and **wherever** they wanted.

A few of his friends commented, either joking about Eren being ' _a bottom_ ' or how Armin was lying. Also a few were confused about who he fucked, they'd find out eventually. Armin didn't have many Facebook friends, only the ones he trusted were on there; so it wouldn't spread too far. But it wasn't like he didn't want to claim the _unending_ glory of conquering Eren's virginity. At least his _ass-virginity_.

He soon joined Eren, enveloped in a deep, meaningful sleep. Through the night the two moved closer, eventually settling into a comfortable press against each other. Their legs intertwined as the brunet muttered and mused Armin's name, every time beckoning the blond closer in his sleep. The blond didn't once, _even for a second_ ,  have trouble falling asleep in Eren's warm arms. For once he wasn't cold while he slept, it was comfortable.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fuckass.


	9. The Afterglow and Sextalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blond chuckled at Eren's endearing expression, using his elbows to support him somewhat as he moved to accompany Eren. Armin absentmindedly stroked down Eren's chest. He didn't think he could love the feel of those abs any more than he did already, but this rock hard data proved it very possible that he could. He felt himself still in the afterglow, but yet his drowsiness encased the serenity of being worn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TRASH

Armin woke up first, (an early-bird habit) not wanting to move, Eren's arms that were wrapped around him were almost **_too_** comfortable. The brunet was weakly kissing his neck, still asleep; _wow_ , **_what_** a **cutie**. The blond glanced to the ring on his finger, smiling brightly, almost as bright as the sunshine that hit those white sheets they donned.

The brunet moved, allowing Armin access to his phone. His Facebook lit up with notifications and messages. His friends asking what it was like, and asking why it took so long for them to be together. The blond answered those now, speaking about how he's just glad he's with the man he's been crushing on for _five years_ since their breakup. There was this one girl who messaged him, he didn't even know who she was. But yet she said that, " _eren doesnt belng 2 u. He belongs to a hot gurl like me! Eren cant evn have sex with you, you r a guy! That is fuckibg gross, im gunna suck his dick not u! fuking gay-ass faaget_ " Armin didn't think much of the insults, he knew to many people he was nothing. That's life. And he wouldn't let that get to him. But, of course, he didn't think he'd have to compete with a slutbag like her.

It elicited a small laugh as Eren curled closer. The man seemed to be gaining consciousness, playing with Armin's blond locks. Armin kissed his tan forehead, sliding his hand down Eren's dark-haired arm.

"I love you. God, you were _so_ **good** last night, it was great..." He mumbled drowsily into the blond's neck.

"I'm afraid you might have to repeat that so I can record it." The blond replied, receiving a groan from the larger boy.

It seemed the brunet fell back asleep, pawing at Armin's back trying to grab his blond locks.

Armin shook Eren gently, ordering him to wake up, "Nooo... _not now_...hh--

I'll get up--...in, in..."

Eren paused, opening his eyes for a second and cringing at the sunlight, "...in an hour, _hhhh_..."

Armin now whispered to him "I'm making **breakfast** real soon."

Eren immediately groaned and tried to sit up, as eager as he could muster for his favorite meal while being so sore. Eren winced when his ass was used as support to sit. That pain was another reminder of the night before, but it **was** worth it. At least from what Eren could remember, he was still half-asleep/half-dead.

The blond chuckled at Eren's endearing expression, using his elbows to support him somewhat as he moved to accompany Eren. Armin absentmindedly stroked down Eren's chest. He didn't think he could love the feel of _those abs_ any more than he did already, but this **_rock hard_** data proved it very possible that he could. He felt himself still in the afterglow, but yet his drowsiness encased the serenity of being worn.

Eren heard a buzzing sound coming from his discarded pants. It was most likely his phone, someone was calling him.

His arms left Armin's hair as he stumbled off the bed. The jock limped along to grab the phone and put it to his ear after swiping the ' **answer** ' command. It was Connie, he wondered what a call from this early on a Saturday could mean from that comedic bastard.

"Ho, ho, holy shit ** _Jaeger_**! Congrats on doing the _horizontal **bee-bop**_ , _riding that **flagpole**_ , getting to ** _know_** each other _in that biblical sense_ , creating _the **beast with two backs**_ , _a **hot beef** injection_ \--"

"Connie, I **get it**. Now--... how do you even know?" Eren couldn't help let a tired laugh escape his lips from the slang that his friend used. But yet it was a bit concerning that he knew in the first place.

"Yoooo-- you don't know yet! Check your **boyfriend's** awesome status!" And with that Connie hung up, what a loser. A good loser, but a loser. Eren immediately checked Facebook, while Armin asked him what Connie wanted.

"... _Just call me **fuck-master-supreme**_. **_God_ **_Armin_.

It never ceases to amaze me how much you can be an _egotistical asshole_." He spoke as he turned, trying to hide his limp to look more together. Armin laughed, sitting upright now.

"I try my **hardest**. Oh yeah, your parents commented on it too."

"Holy. Fucking. Shit."

 It also never ceased to amaze him that his mother really sucked, " _I always knew you were a little-baby-bottom Eren!!! ;)_ "

Of course Eren loved his mother, but she could be such an _ass_. That's probably where he got some of his own jerky-quirks. Other's commented as well, his own father thinking they already did it years ago. He really hated his family right now, the young-man was red-faced and angry. Not angry at Armin or anything, just angry at all of the comments, but mainly he was embarrassed.

Armin seemed **highly amused** , what a jerk.

"You can top _next time_ if you want, I think _**we**_ need a shower soon after breakfast." The blond mentioned, heating up when his mind fluttered to the thought of Eren's delectable cock inside him, breaking him down to the very core. He _really_ **did** need a shower although, he felt gross, sweaty, and sticky.

"I--...I wouldn't _mind_ that," Eren started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I can't promise I'll be all that good, I don't know how you do it...but you're great, at...at _that_." Eren felt a bit odd talking about it, the jock felt very awkward about the whole situation. He was all for it, but still, it was a taboo subject. For himself especially, sex was always so far away from what he wanted; since so many pushed it on him.  
It was his job to be a **player** , it was his job as a popular jock, but all he wanted was to get to know someone first. And he already knew Armin a lot, Eren was highly sure of this. It just scared him to think that he was part of this, this action that everyone did. Of course he did it before, but it felt _so different_ with Armin, it felt _absolutely **divine**_.

"Hey, Armin...I have a question." The brunet stated, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"Go ahead."

He wasn't sure how to phrase this, but Eren tried his best. "Was I... _uh_...was I your first? It seemed like you had a lot of practice. Other than by reading, I mean."

He could hear a nervous laugh coming from the other "You're definitely my first. But that doesn't mean I _haven't_ practiced."

Eren was confused "What did you mean-- like, just _masturbation_ , or?"

"Learning my own body, **not _just_** like that. If I told you you wouldn't believe me." His eyes darted to his thighs, whitewashed with intruding sunlight.

"What wouldn't I believe?" The young man asked, as he got comfortable and lay himself beside blond.

"It's nothing _highly important_ so--"

Armin was interrupted by Eren poking his shoulder, prying "C'mon Armin, _you **know**_ you can tell me!"

"It's none of your business, Eren." Armin retorted, sighing; he'd honestly think Armin was a freak if the blond told him.

"No. You **stop** that." Armin demanded as Eren kept poking him, on his upper arm, side, and cheek.

God, Eren was very skilled at irritating him. And that damn goofy smile of his made Armin ease a little finally giving in.

"Well...uh...

In _certain positions_ I-- I _can_...

 **Well** , suck my own...dick. I've experimented with that, seeing what... ** _uh_** , _feels good_.

And **other** than that, _I_... _I well_ , I do a bunch of anal shit that would qualify me to burn if I stepped foot in a church.

I don't do it _**all that often**_ , just, um...when my parents are on business trips and I have the house to myself. It's not _bad_ to experiment, I guess.

I guess you think I'm a **_perverted freak_** now, whelp. At least it's not like _last night_ didn't prove **enough**.

I was hoping you wouldn't find out about it. But you **did** , so, _yeah_." When the blond finished he could feel that Eren **wasn't** judging him. It was very odd, since he thought Eren's opinion would change about him.

"What's with that look? You think I would judge you? Out of anyone?

I always knew that you had an entirely different side that **_even I_** didn't know. And **_even before_** I _knew_ that you were never innocent and weak, like everyone portrayed you. I knew that you were stronger than people thought, _hell_ , you could probably make a great interrogator, you could _fuck someone up **so hard**_ with words and make them go insane.

You're strong. And it's also not uh...surprising that you do that stuff. I mean I've never been **that** creative with it, but I have done _some_ stuff before. Like uh...to myself. I can also admit that I was thinking about you. While _doing it_ , I mean..."

He gleamed a genuine smile towards Armin, interlocking fingers with the slender blond. It shocked him a little bit of course, but that was only that _certain_ ability, of Armin's. Eren didn't even know that someone, _anyone_ could do that.

Thinking about it made him feel very hot, but Eren tried to contain himself while speaking, "How do you do that... _uh_... _you know_? It's really _uh_... _well_...-- **hot** that you can do that."

Eren knew one thing, imaging Armin doing **that kind** of _stuff_ made him fluster. God, he was hard again; he still couldn't fathom thinking about anyone else this way, especially a _guy_. But since he's already had a taste of Armin his mind overflowed with lust for the other.

Everything was happening way too fast, the brunet couldn't believe himself, or his growing erection.

"I'll show you sometime. Just, _not now_ ," the boy said, and as he caught a glance of Eren's arousal he laughed. Eren quickly found a pillow to cover himself, he didn't know why he did so, but he felt _truly_ , and _utterly_ , **_embarrassed_**.

"You'll have to take care of _that one_ , I _**really**_ need breakfast. It'll be ready in a few minutes." With that Armin got up and left the room; putting a fancy-ass bathrobe on, leaving Eren to his thoughts and his _problem_.

Armin came back into the room, and smiled softly, "I can admit it as well. I was thinking about you when I did all that, too."

 _ **God**_ that turned Eren on even more, and he didn't know how to calm himself. When Armin left he snaked his hand down, discarding the pillow completely. Eren gripped slightly hard, using his other hand to bite on the joint of his thumb. His eyes closed as he began to pump slowly, milking all the pleasure he could get out of it.

His mind fluttered to Armin, _seeing him bend his body forward as Eren helped, pushing his legs apart onto his tan shoulders. He watched Armin suck as he prepared the blond with lube, thrusting into his hole with his fingers. He swore he actually heard Armin moan on his own dick as Eren entered him, positioning the blond on his lap as Armin sucked and bobbed his head._

And, Oh was the image pleasing; Eren didn't even _realize_ he was close until her came all over his hand. He found large bloody bite mark imprinted on his thumb and hand as he unclamped his teeth. He sighed as he got some tissues to clean himself, first his _ **semen covered**_ hand and then his **_saliva_** and **blood covered** hand.

Eren sighed, letting  his head rest on the pillow behind him. He also felt bad about dirtying the pillow. But what part of the white sheets hasn't he dirtied, symbolically and physically?

~~He didn't even care about food anymore.~~

He couldn't lie, food was **good** ; and he had worked up an appetite. But...Eren just wanted his, uh... _lover_? God it felt _really_ weird to say that. Or at _least_ think it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE ME IM EREMIN GARBAGE


	10. Maids and Nudity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He screamed internally as he saw Eren in the nude, sweaty and seemingly cracking his back as he walked, including a semen stain on his hip. He spoke very loudly as he walked down the stairs, "Jesus Armin, what did you fucking do to my back..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short one, the next one will be long though

There was a knock on the door and Armin jumped, was it his parents? The keys  jingled and the door opened, revealing his maid. He sighed, wasn't she supposed to be off?

"Oh! Master-Armin! Where are your mother and father?" The short woman asked, smiling a genuine quirky grin. She came in, looking around and seeing what she had to clean.

"Just Armin is fine, Matilda. By the way, I have a friend over, so don't go in my room. Don't want to disturb him while he's sleeping, do we?" He stated while cooking some eggs on the pan, letting the bacon fry on the counter grill.

Soon he heard footsteps upstairs as Eren walked over to the balcony from his room. The food was almost ready and Armin turned.

He screamed internally as he saw Eren in the nude, sweaty and seemingly cracking his back as he walked, including a semen stain on his hip. He spoke very loudly as he walked down the stairs, " _Jesus Armin_ , what did you fucking do to my back..."

Just as Eren said so Matilda shrieked, and fell backwards, falling on the couch. It seems she was dusting the living room. Armin growled and hastily put the food on the plate, turning the stove off. You should at _least_ be a _little_ safe, even when shit is going down.

"Eren, do you have _any_ class?!" Armin yelled, running over to Matilda. He lifted her head up and ran to get some water.

As Armin tended to Matilda Eren yawned and muttered, "...What did **I** do?"

"You're _fucking **naked**_ you freak! My maid just saw your **dick** , and your **_chiseled_** \--... **fuck**. I don't care, but just have _some_ decency!" Armin sighed, shaking his head and covering his face.

"Go get some clothes on before she wakes up. Okay?" He sighed and continued, "Breakfast is ready."

Eren backed into Armin's room, putting on boxers from Armin’s drawer. His own boxer-briefs were ripped now, so why not? At least breakfast was ready, _but_ his hand was still bleeding. The brunet took a glance at his hand, he should wrap it but honestly it was mostly dry now.

Eren was in boxers now, still not very suitable for Matilda. God, he had _no_ class; Armin decided it was the _most_ he was going to get. Eren sat down for breakfast, clad in baby-blue flannel boxers. The blond, albeit disappointed, put breakfast on the table.

"You still could've put more on. At _least_ clean your stomach, you've got cum all over it. _Oh my god_ , what happened to your hand?" The older one asked, watching the brunet eat.

"Oh, _well_...--about that, I um...I _took care_ of my problem, and I tried not to make any noise, so..." Eren muttered, having Armin laugh at him, "You really got so _worked up_ , didn't you? Over **me**?

I'm _honestly **flattered**_ Eren."

Eren growled slightly as he ate, watching the blond's smug grin subside as Matilda woke up. She flinched and stood up, " _Hoo_!"

The old woman turned around to see the two at the dining table, muttering **profane** curses that Armin had n _ever_ thought the woman knew.

"Master-Armin! Can you explain this?" She finally asked, getting her breathing back in control.

"Why was this man in the nude?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow at Armin, she avoided any eye-contact with Eren.

Armin decided it was best of her not to know, "He was _never_  nude, are you **_okay_ ** miss? Are you sure you're feeling _alright_?" Armin got up and walked towards her, putting the back of his hand on her forehead.

"You're forehead is _burning_ , why don't you take the weekend off?" The blond suggested, making Eren snicker under his breath. The lady nodded and walked out quickly. Once she left Eren started to laugh loudly, "I can't _believe_ that you convinced her! At least we can be as loud as we want now. I mean when _we_ \--"

"... **Fuck**? Yeah. I know. I can't wait to spread my legs for your thick girth." He said casually as he sat down to keep eating. Eren opened his mouth to eat and choked on his bacon, having to drink some water to calm his nerves.

He sighed, "You're still not used to it, _are_ you?"

Eren nodded quickly after finishing his meal, taking a big gulp of water. Eren was almost innocent, almost.

"I guess not. So, what is your opinion on suction-cup dildo's?" The blond asked, making the brunet do a double-take. He choked on his water, spitting it out and pounding his chest with his fist. The young man coughed for about a minute, making Armin have a bewildered look on his face.

"Uh-uhh! Yeah...I guess I--...I don't, _well_. I guess I could **try**. I mean _experimenting_ , isn't bad..."  Eren muttered, cleaning up his face with a napkin. He watched Armin promptly finish breakfast and clean up, with Eren still being shocked out of his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eremin trash


	11. Shower Sex and Imperfections (A.K.A All You Care About You Sick Fucks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hnngh...Eren! F-Fuck!" He cursed, wondering why that shot of pain felt a little bit, good. Eren honestly couldn't even notice, or rationalize a thought of what he was doing. His mind turned into a four worded world, Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger.
> 
> Definitely not because he had Daft Punk stuck in his head, okay maybe. But this honestly almost banished worry out of his head, but he still feared that if he didn't focus he would hurt Armin, and even himself. And Armin honestly didn't care, but he was too precious to become broken. Especially at the hands of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU GUYS! HERE IS MORE SMUT! I'M TRASH, YOU'RE TRASH, HE'S TRASH, SHE'S TRASH--
> 
> we're good trash. 
> 
> HERE U GO U EREMIN LOVING FUCKNUGGETS, KEEP BEING YOURSELF!

Armin was soon to leave the room without known right or reason, at least to Eren. Armin knew exactly what he was doing, he was _preparing_. The blond man walked into the shower, passed the glass door and set up the tan, phallic object upon the tiled wall.

He walked through the door into his room, and got the silicone lube, the only lube that'd work in the shower. Anything else would wash off easily; they still did have to take a shower though, so of course it wouldn't be _all_ sex.

The blond stripped, letting his bathrobe slide to the ground, off his shoulder, and he combed his hair a bit; Armin might as well look _a bit_ decent. Eren didn't seem to care as he walked towards the door, his face flushing bright red.

The older one took gentle steps towards Eren, pressing his body against the man's tainted skin. The heat on Eren's face spread, first his chest, then his abdomen. The blond leaned forward to kiss Eren and waited for Eren to lean into it, then turned and entered the shower.

The action elicited a heavy sigh from Eren, with _his_ loss of heat pressing against him. He followed and took a glance at the dildo then gasped slightly. Armin pulled Eren's boxers down and threw them on the bathroom floor, closing the glass door attaching to the walk-in shower after the brunet stepped in.

The blond pulled to soap from the hanging shelf and started to rub it on Eren's neck, moving down to his collarbone. His nails dug lightly into Eren's back as he washed the man. Armin smiled as he moved to Eren's abdomen and back. His slender fingers slid down the brunet's sides, making him groan in pleasure.

The soap lathered his hand up, now them moving to Eren's ass, slipping one finger in his crack, eliciting another moan; Eren's breathing picked up as Armin stood up. The blond rolled his hips, grinding against Eren.

His face would've been hot, but all the blood in his body was resonating in his arousal. The hot shower water obviously didn't help. Armin gave him a look while motioning the soap towards Eren, it was most likely his turn. The hot air around him sunk his lungs as he washed Armin, rubbing the soap bar on his chest and moving to Armin's hipbones. Eren took two hands, putting the soap down, and gripped the blond's ass, hearing his name being breathed out.

Armin pushed the brunet to kneel, Eren face-to-face with his dick. The blond grabbed the shampoo and started to lather it in the brown locks of Eren's.

He instantly understood what the blond was implying, taking a big gulp and rolling his lips over his teeth. His heart was piercing out of his chest almost like the chestburster from _Alien_. Finally, Eren put his mouth over the tip, sucking gently at first, then proceeded to take as much as he could. He was a _bit_ jealous about how long Armin was, but he himself did have a good asset, a thick girth. Armin wasn't very thick, but a decent girth for his length.

The brunet bobbed his head while Armin massaged it, lathering the shampoo on. The young man was moaning up until it was time to rinse Eren off. Armin nudged Eren's shoulder with his knee, signaling to stop. The brunet let him slide out with a pop, trying to regain his breathing and failing. The jock promptly stood up, the other directing him to the showerhead.

The water rinsed him off, and he kept up the tradition, getting the shampoo and lathering in it Armin's golden-blond locks. The blond moved closer towards Eren, grabbing the lube from behind him on the shelf and squeezing some into his hand. As Eren washed his hair he wrapped his arms around the man's ass and spread his cheeks apart.

The action elicited a long, drawn out moan from Eren, trying to keep lathering the shampoo. Armin pushed gently at his hole, making Eren weak. He felt like he couldn't stand already, Eren _already_ has a limp, too.

His fingers pushed in, first just one, then two; the scissoring stretching Eren out, and preparing him for what's to come. Now came time to thrust, Eren's back arching with the first. Armin grabbed Eren's waist with one hand and dragged him closer to the showerhead, and the dildo. With the lube on the rack, he got more of the silicone lubricant and slathered it on the phallic object. Just for good measure, then he added more into Eren, adding a third finger as well, and thrusting into his hole was easy now. He was _ready_.

Armin kept his hands on Eren's buttcheeks spreading them and positioning his ass towards it. The muscular brunet's breath sped up, as he looked behind him and sunk the dildo into his ass. _God_ it hurt so much, but he took it and started to move on it.

"Do you _like_ that? _**Fucking** yourself_ on that?" Armin asked, grabbing some conditioner and coating it on Eren's chest, sliding down his sides with the silky feel encasing him. Eren was now moaning as he slowly succumbed to the pleasure. Armin got some lube and started to easily fuck himself in his ass, moving his head towards the water to wash the suds off. And he got himself ready for Eren; he was a little worried since he has never been filled with something so thick.

The brunet became louder, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy, getting more used to this feeling. His breath kept picking up, watching Armin fuck himself made him even more motivated. Eren gasped and stopped when the boy grabbed him, he watched Armin slather lube onto his dick, and then watched Armin slide himself over his length. The blond's breath hitched as he hunched forward, letting Eren grab his waist, as they both pushed back into a phallic object, or, in the blond's case a phallus.

He wondered what it had felt like for Eren, being filled and filling someone else, it must be amazing. But it also hurt right about now, Eren was thicker than anything he had ever put in himself. It was hard to synchronize their movements, both being _**entirely** _ uncoordinated. It felt a lot less awkward than their first time, but then again, the toys made it a little more uneasy, at least to Eren. To Armin, at least it was normal, and then it started feeling good.

They were both still beginners, anyone could tell, but to one another it felt ideal. Just right, Eren's legs were buckling under him, while he tried to keep in motion; his hands gripped Armin's waist tightly, shooting pain down the boy's sides.

" _Hnngh_...Eren! F-Fuck!" He cursed, wondering why that shot of pain felt a little bit, _good_. Eren honestly couldn't even notice, or rationalize a thought of what he was doing. His mind turned into a four worded world, _Harder_ , _Better_ , _Faster_ , _Stronger_.

 _Definitely_ not because he had Daft Punk stuck in his head, okay _**maybe**_. But this honestly _almost_ banished worry out of his head, but he still feared that if he didn't focus he would hurt Armin, and even himself. And Armin honestly didn't care, but he was too precious to become broken. Especially at the hands of his _boyfriend_.

The blond situated his hands around his crotch, shakily gripping his dick and whining. This was just too much, _way_ too much. But yet the blond was eager for more, "S-Stop--...Hhhh... **Holding** _**back**_ -k...! _Fuck_!"

The wish was asked, and it was granted; Eren moved himself on the dildo to get a bit more leverage and he moved Armin's ass closer and spread his legs wider. Just enough for him to get a good angle into the blond. Their breathing was erratic, sounds of rushed cellular respiration filled the air. Just as Armin started to pump both worked harder against each other, both pushing against their infiltrator.

Sparks lit up inside Eren's body when that new position made a good feeling arrive from his prostate, maybe suction-cup dildos _aren't_ so bad. It caused him to spaz a bit and take a quick thrust into Armin, eliciting a loud curse from him.

It wasn't much longer until the two couldn't keep up with the action, the electrical pulse of their hearts making music to the heat of the shower. Eren, being the weaker one to this feeling, came first; his vision going blank as the grip on Armin led to a hand printed bruise. Armin's grip tightened on himself  as he felt the _hot liquid_ fill himself in the form of warm ecstasy; feeling himself succumb to the pressure and feel of Eren's thick girth.

The blond came with a whine of some sort, turning into a groan where he almost collapsed if it weren't for Eren's attachment and grip on him. They stayed like so for a bit, until Eren got himself off the dildo and helped Armin up. He couldn't lie, he could barely stand; rather than even walk. Armin’s knees killed and he hobbled a bit and turned the water down to a cool state, calming each of their bodies down, _somewhat_. He reached behind himself and scooped out any remnants of Eren's cum, making sure he was fully clean. Then he walked towards Eren and gave him a warm, light kiss.

It made Eren's chest feel light, and his face flushed under the water, he looked very cute. Honestly he was always cute, but the afterglow loosened him up a bit. Each of them was nothing but softened bliss as they stood, holding eachother in the cool water of the walk-in-shower.

* * *

  
After the water was turned off by Armin, he noticed that Eren wouldn't stop staring at him. The dazed look make his face feel hot as he questioned Eren, raising an obligatory eyebrow at the brunet.

"You okay Eren?" He asked, swiping the bangs out of his face, looking up at the younger teen.

"Huh? _Oh_!" The boy shook his head, systematically shaking the water off his hair like a wet dog, "...I just...god, you're so _beautiful_."

"Should I take that as a compliment or as a, ' _you don't look like you have a dick_ ' joke?" Armin retorted, looking a little pissed off, but still pretty easy on the eyes.

"No, of course not. You know what I mean, you're just... _captivating_ , and amazing...and just, _god_ ," the brunet paused, running his fingers through his hair and sighing, "...How can you be so _fucking_ , **_per_ fect**?"

Armin paused hearing the comment, looking into Eren's eyes with a dumbfounded expression. The blond honestly felt shocked, Armin? Perfect?

He was honestly far from _perfect_ , far; he was clumsy, cluttered, nerdy, geeky, an asshole, pretty damn antisocial and _plain weird_. How could **anyone** , even **Eren** , think he's perfect? Loving one another was a gift in itself, Eren loving him was _ **already** _ the greatest gift he could ask for.

But this _guy_ , his _boyfriend_ , knowing all his shitty-ass flaws; **more** than _anyone else_ , thinks he's perfect? The blond was put into a shock-like state, even so far as shaking more than he already was from his recent climax and _the pounding he'd just received_.

Only Eren's hand cupping his cheek brought him back to life, which he gripped with his own and held with both of his hands. He looked Eren in the eyes firmly while starting to speak.

"Eren, _babe_. As much as I'd like to take that compliment, it is entirely invalid. You see, you _should know_ , more than **anyone** , that I am one of the most _imperfect_ beings on this planet.

And perfect _itself_ isn't even possi--"

He was interrupted by a kiss on his nose and forehead, with Eren putting his non-trapped hand over Armin's hand and bringing it to his own chest. The blond's grip let out, letting Eren wrap his arms around the shocked blond.

"You may not think you're perfect, others may not think you're perfect, but I think you're perfect.

We _**all**_ have _imperfections_ Armin, but it doesn't take much to even see _imperfections_ as part of _perfection_." Eren smiled, he saw tears coming from Armin's eyes and stepped back.

"A-Are you okay Armin?" He asked, resting his hands on the blond's shoulders.

The older teen slumped forward, sobbing gently, inconspicuously trying to hold back the tears. He cursed, and held his hand to his chest, the boy then shuddered bit.

"F-fuck. God I just _fucking_ \--...this is too fucking much, dear fucking _lord_. I love you so fucking much Jesus H.  _Christ_.

But G-God," he looked up at Eren, smiling "... **you're** the one who's fucking _perfect_! Fucking _**godly**_ looks, you get along with everyone, and **everyone** loves you!" Tears begun to reform in his eyes as he continued.

"...Why did you choose _me_? Fuck. God it hurts, how could you think I'm anything but a fucking _gay asshole_?

You've been slowly _ruining_ your reputation, and fuck! I've been so stupid! I'm so comfortable with you, and I had always wanted to be with you and you're just _so_ \--" he hadn't realized he went on an angry rant until Eren grabbed his hands, looked him in the eye and said something that it almost gave him a cavity because it was so sweet.

"...it's because I love you. "

He blinked and fucked up the response, "Fuck--...I mean, I _really_ love you too. **_Really_**."

Eren let go of the blond's hands and pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his lips gently. That kiss led to a deeper one, and the brunet pulled away once the heat in his face moved to his chest. Neither of them were physically able for another round. And Eren knew that the most; since he took the most _damage_.

Armin departed from the embrace to grab a white towel from the shelf. He gently put the towel on Eren's head and towel-dried it, messing up the boy's hair and making it semi-dry. Eren looked so _cute_ , smiling slightly; with his _cute_ , soft lips. He honestly looked _stunning_ , with _cutely_ messy hair and an adorable smile. Armin was so glad he was with Eren, and ** _entirely elated_** that they fucked, twice.

"How are you cute **and** hot at the same time?" The blond asked, honestly perplexed. He's had this thought for so long, it was nice to actually _be able_ to say it.

"No idea, how are you?" The brunet spoke, his Adam's Apple bobbing as the smooth line killed the blond.

" _Ooh_...that was a smooth line, Jaeger. I'd like to give you props on that one." The blond replied, turning away to dry his hair.

"I prop you up on _my one_." Eren replied, giving a sly work.

"Yeah...well. Sorry," he turned slightly to look at the other "...that didn't really _do it_ for me. Sexual innuendoes are uncreative and honestly _boring_.

This one _here_ , always works. Let's say you, Turkish, Russian...mainly German? _Right_?" Armin asked, holding the blowdryer in his hand and turning his head to Eren, receiving a nod in response.

"...Alright. As long as the person you're using it on knows your heritage, this one is a **_killer_**. Let's say, you're saying this to me. You ask me, ' _Do you have any German in you_?'

Since I am primarily Swedish and a bit Scandinavian I say, ' _No. Of course not_!'

At _least_ in an instance where I didn't know this pickup line.

You turn on _sultry-eyed_ mode, whispering loud enough for me to hear in my ear, ' _Want some_?'

 _Now_ , do you want to _try it_?" The blond asks, his eyes glanced at now semi-confused Eren. The brunet immediately asks.

"So, Armin. Do you have any German in you?"

"Not at the moment, no. But I have had German in me _just today_. And the perpetrator knows that if we engage in _another_ round **he** will not have the ability to _even_ _**move** _ his legs." The blond replied, plugging the hair dryer in. Eren still tried, that was good enough.

"...Would you like some?" he spoke, suddenly right behind Armin, sending a shiver down the blond's spine. Eren's voice felt golden in his ears, _it actually worked_.

" _Eren_ , you wouldn't really _want to_ , again? I'm not _that_ sexually appealing to you, am I? You're not even _into_ guys." The blond replied, putting down the hair dryer on the counter and turning to Eren. In response he looked Armin up-and-down.

"No, you're right. I'm not. _**But**_ , I'm _into **you**_.

...It still feels really awkward doing all this shit, but honestly I'm feeling more comfortable with you than I ever have. I think _this_ , _sex_ , is like, I don't know...

I don't know how to explain. I know so much about you, but I feel I'm learning more? And becoming _closer_? I don't know, I sound weird, don't I?" Eren's statement convinced Armin that he was actually _Eren Jaeger_ , since the pickup line **completely** threw him off. It turned from sultry and _different_ to just, Eren. Armin liked the brunet that way, **_himself_**.

" _Human intimacy_." Armin replied, taking Eren's hand into his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me


	12. Dinners and Sextalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not even going to ask you. I thought the status was a joke, but you really did fuck Arlert! Eren, why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked, her tone slowly becoming less aggressive.
> 
> He was still honestly shocked, "How could you even tell? We didn't even look at eachother all dinner."
> 
> Her lips upturned into a sly grin, "A mother can always tell when her son loses his virginity!"
> 
> He raised an eyebrow, scratching the back of his neck, "I had already lost it beforehand, mom. Why didn't you see it then?"

His hand turned as he gave the challenge to the key, opening the red door to a familiar face. His mother.

 "Hey Mom, we're back--" the brunet started only to have his mother look into his green irises. Her own eyes widened for a second before she backed away.

 It confused her son greatly as he stood next to the blond, scratching his neck and walking into the house. Armin closed the door behind himself and both walked into a dinner scene.

 "Why is momma so scared?" Eren's little sister asked, sitting up a bit straighter to look at her father.

 "I think I have an idea. But don't worry about it Darya." Her father spoke rather quietly, watching his wife shake.

 "C'mon, Karla. Just sit, there is enough for them to help themselves, just eat." The woman resisted shock and sat down. The three of them ate while Armin and Eren muttered confusion to each other. Both grabbed a plate from the cabinet and put some pasta on their plate. Sunday nights were always different-cultured food nights. At least from their usual Russian/Turkish/German meal selection. Mostly traditional German food was their supper basis.

 There were always two or one extra seat at the table, with Armin there it was only one. Eren was reminded of his temporary _handicap_ , causing him to inconspicuously flinch when he sat down. Armin was used to the feeling enough that he could hide it, but Eren was **already** a lost cause.

 "Son, are you alright?" His father asked, not looking as worried as he sounded.

 "Uh...yeah Dad. I just well...the other night Armin and I--" he started, and Armin cut him off, laughing.

 "Oh geez! It's a really funny story Mr and Mrs J! Eren and I were looking at the stars on the roof for a science project and he told me to dare him to jump!

 And of course, being the responsible person that I am, I said no.

 But, Eren, taking after you...Mrs.J, is very stubborn--...in a good way of course." He nodded to Karla, her nodding in response but still looking very unamused.

 "What'd he say next big-brother-Armin?" The little brown-haired girl asked, smiling.

 That elicited a very convincing smile from Armin as he continued on the lie,"Well, he said ' _Don't tell me what to do, Arlert_.'

...And then he jumped of course, and after I was assured he was okay, I couldn't stop laughing! Glad he didn't break his tailbone though, ha!" Armin continued, having most of them laughing except Karla. Eren was laughing along rather nervously, trying to ignore the death stare from his mother.

 They continued eating, bringing up group conversation. Like a normal dinner but, Eren's mother, was not participating in the conversation and it felt hugely empty. And only Eren could tell that she was mad, real mad, it couldn't be because she _knew_ , right?

 How could anyone know that he had sex with Armin? He hadn't told anybody and he could tell she was joking on the comment (on Armin's status). She had always joked about them being together, what could she be mad about?

 After dinner was over and the blond had shuffled to Eren's room, Darya to her own, and Greisha to his study, she took Eren aside.

 "I'm not even going to ask you. I thought the status was a joke, but you _really did_  screw Arlert! Eren, why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked, her tone slowly becoming less aggressive.

 He was honestly shocked, "How could you even tell? We didn't even look at eachother all dinner."

 Her lips upturned into a sly grin, "A mother can always tell when her son loses his virginity! It's in your eyes."

 He raised an eyebrow, scratching the back of his neck, "I had already lost it beforehand, mom. Why didn't you see it then?"

 Karla's eyes suddenly widened, running up to hug her son; her strength known only to be matched with his. He tried to speak but he was interrupted by a muffled squealing sound, her screaming into his chest.

 "Mom--...what? Are you okay?" He asked, unlatching her arms from his back and chuckling lightly at her smile.

 "I didn't see it because you didn't enjoy it with whoever before Armin!" She moved closer to him and whispered that they needed to talk about his previous experiences and then continued,

"You didn't _love_ them! It's always different when--...Eren! Do you know what this means?!

 You're in _lo_ \--" her mouth was covered with his hand, as he bent down closer to her. She was trying to get his hand off but couldn't. He honestly wouldn't cease until she stopped bursting with happiness.

 She then got the message and licked his hand, him now retracting it.

"Awh mom that's such a dirty trick!" He whined, wiping his hand on his pants.

She smiled looking up at her son. "That's what you learn growing up in a family of seven, sugar-pie.

...So how was it?"

 He turned towards the direction of the stairs and started walking, completely done with the conversation.

 "C'mon sweetie! Tell me, who topped? Of course Armin did but...How many times? I need this for the scrapbook! Family memories son! C'mon! I can tell this to my grand kids!" She yelled as he walked up the stairs and out of sight, he then peeked around the corner to stick his tongue out at his mother. She reciprocated the action and scowled.

 He opened his sister's door first and peeked in, "Hey, Darya? Mom needs you, she missed a _scrapbook-ourtunity_. Oh, and she's going on about wanting grand kids again. So, _uh_ \--...just be calm, she might start to cry like last time."

 The girl nodded with a thumbs up and got up to head out the door, then they shared a _high-five_ before he made his way to his room.

 As he opened the door the blond spotted him, waving. With his cute crooked smile, his cuteness hurt Eren physically.

 After the door closed Eren assumed freak-out mode, "She **_knows_** Armin."

 Armin closed the book he was reading to focus on the brunet, raising a dark-blond eyebrow. He adjusted his position on Eren's bed to leave room for the jock.

" _Who_ knows _what_ , Eren?" 

“ **Mom _knows_**! About us and the whole sex thing…! She also _can tell_ that I'm **_in love_** with you, the way she phrased it made it sound like it was crazy and just...what if she starts making marriage jokes again? She mentioned grand kids... oh _god_." Eren hadn't noticed that he had been pacing while ranting until Armin was next to him and held the brunet in one spot.

 "Don't worry Eren. Just remember, our mothers are _best **fucking** _**friends** , they'd do anything to be related. Or at least your Mom would, mine still thinks we are _close_ - _friends_. Just don't listen, okay?” his hands grasped Eren’s shoulders as he smiled crookedly, honestly melting Eren’s heart. Even if he himself was thinking, _yes Mrs. Jaeger encourage it_ , _please_. He’d give anything to marry Eren, _anything_.

Meanwhile, Eren was in a perfect daze, his lips curling into his smile. They stayed like that for a moment, until Armin kissed the brunet’s nose. He pulled back and turned, sitting back on the bed.  
“Now, it’s time to study!” the blond mused, almost happy, even if all he wanted to do was cuddle Eren and watch Netflix.  
  



	13. Vines and Eighties' Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eren stop taking Vines of me!” Armin growled, looking up from his book, with a very disgruntled facade.   
> “Do it for the Vine!” the brunet yelled, Mikasa joining up behind him with a snapback on her head. Armin still refused.  
> “Not gonna’ do it.” he said, Mikasa throwing her snapback onto his head.  
> “Do it for the Vine!” they chanted.

The locker rooms were filled with idle chatter as everyone changed out of their sweaty uniforms and mosied over to the shower languidly, the brunet taking the heated water as his only savior from his aching joints. Practice had taken a lot out of him today, but it’s been worse in general since him and Armin fucked at least twice a week. He’s not out of shape, it was just a bit **tiring** between _exercising_ , _practice_ , _sex_ , and _gym_. At least he was getting stronger, every time he did it with Armin he felt more prepared than the last. And the blond opened up so many doors that he could never have thought existed without the guidance of his boyfriend.  
  
His towel was wrapped around him now, taking another to dry his head off; while walking back to his locker. The other guys were acting different around him and it honestly _sucked,_ not all of them, but the majority. He got grimaces and scowls, just because he was dating a **_guy_** ; Eren honestly didn't see what was wrong. It’s not like he was **gay** or even c _hecking the other players out_ , he’s not like that.   
  
Nobody said anything about it since the two football players that hurt Armin were on probation, with 50 community service hours to work. They've done about 20 hours so far as Eren has heard, yet it’s been a _long while_ since then. He didn't want to think about it, the pain was over, he is **_okay_** , Armin is **fine**.  
  
Eren got sweatpants and a T-shirt on, he had time to relax tonight, Armin and Mikasa were coming over for an 80’s movie night, they were going to _watch it all_. _Breakfast Club_ , _Pretty in Pink_ , _Revenge of the Nerds_ , _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ , etcetera. The brunet hastily put his cap on and got ready to leave, just remembering to put on deodorant quickly before he was approached.  
  
“Hey, Jaeger.” a blond on the team came up to him, Reiner; everyone else was all pretty much cleared out, his bag was slung around his shoulder. Reiner had originally done baseball, but he quit after a certain injury, Eren wasn't sure what.   
  
“I know everyone else on the team hates you, cause’ they think you’re gay. But _I’m gay_ and Bertholdt and I have been going steady for a while now, and I’m just saying, I will stand up for you when everyone turns. Pretty much **everyone** on the team is a rich **_straight-white-boy_** , it kinda sucks. But yeah, I give you props for coming out.” he slapped Eren’s back while walking away, a normal goodbye for the football team. More likely was the **_ass slap_** , and Eren thought it was kind of _gross_ , and really _gay_ , even for Eren. And he’s _fucked_ a **_guy_**.  
  
“Eh! Reiner, I’m not even gay!” he hollered as he watched Reiner go, seeing the blond turn back to glance at him.  
  
“Ah, a **one man** _man_. Good job _Jaeger_ , Armin’s a **catch**!” Reiner replied, walking out with a laugh; he was hopeful that nothing would happen _again_ to the two. Since in middle school, at their hometown, Reiner and Bertholdt got beat up senselessly. They had to relocate and hide their relationship, growing up big and strong to defend each other.  
  
The brunet had a scowl on his face, god this situation was awkward. He now knew of the toughest kids in schools long, _gay_ relationship. It was so odd, knowing that he wasn't the only one who was strong _and_ **gay**. Well he wasn't, _gay,_ but at least liked a guy; he was in a similar situation. As a kid he looked up to the two, as a freshman he revered them and wanted to be just as strong. He’d never known then that Reiner and Bertholdt were more like him than he thought, or that he himself even was _gay- **ish**_. Whenever he looked at a guy he still didn't feel attracted, so nothing has really changed. But _god_ , looking at Armin made him so _happy_ and _turned on_ at the same time. He was **perfect**.  
  
Once he reached puberty although, he caught himself thinking of his _ex-boyfriend_ and _best friend_ a little **lewdly**. Eren tried to hide it, and every time he felt _that way_ he became heavily guilty, but yet he  **couldn't** contain his urges. He felt his mind start _elaborate_ , now needing to relieve himself; he curled into his own touch, imaging his hands were a lot _smoother_ , _paler_ , _slimmer_ and _colder_. Just like Armin’s, and it made him feel _so **damn**_ **disgusting** , and _wholly_ terrible. What would the blond even _think_ of it?  
  
 **Nobody** could know, he tried to keep it to himself, but all of that has now been shed. Him and Armin are together, and he doesn't have to **_imagine_** the blond’s touch, he can _feel_ it. Eren could experience it, it was so much more fulfilling, the brunet didn't even feel guilty anymore. Nor should he.  
  
He walked out of the locker room into the parking lot, his car was parked in the student area; only allowed use by Juniors and Seniors. His bag was slung over his shoulder as he grabbed out his phone, checking his messages. Armin had sent him a cute little message, with a selfie that he and Mikasa took; they told him they were at his house already waiting.   
  
Mikasa texted Eren a message about how much Armin was _going on and_ _on_ about him which made Eren’s face hot and his hands clammy. He reached his Ford hand-me-down, his uncle gave it to him. The only friend other than Armin’s family that came to America with them so long ago. Other than those texts he got some hate-messages, he had only gotten one awhile ago. But now there were quite a few, coming from unknown numbers, he was now sitting in his car staring at all this hate.  
  
It only aggravated the brunet, it didn't exactly hurt him, but it confused and angered him, he decided to outright block the numbers, he didn't want to hear this shit. And with _text_ rather than _real life_ he was smarter, he didn't pick fights unless he could actually take action. And this was a text, if he punched it he'd need a new phone. Eren had already learned this experience from his last two phones.  
  
He felt strange and his breaths were uneven, but he turned the keys and put his phone down in his bag on the passenger seat, listening to some rap/hip-hop channel on the radio to calm himself down. Sure he couldn't rap **_for shit_** , but trying always made him start to feel better and laugh at his own stupidity.  
  
Soon he arrived at his house, parking in the driveway and spending a few minutes fixing his hair, he has been a lot more conscious about his appearance nowadays, he wanted to look good for the blond. Eren grabbed a piece of gum to clean his mouth just in case, _Orbit_. He wanted to look as good as Armin looked to him always, he was just ** _too_** _perfectly_ attractive. Eren definitely couldn't match that. As he walked up and put his key in the slot the door opened with Mikasa standing in front of him with a smile.  
  
“Hey Eren! We've got the popcorn ready and everything, c'mon in; Armin **_won’t stop_** talking about you, I’m proud.” the ebony-haired girl backed up to let Eren in, closing the door behind him and she smiled she saw the way Eren and Armin looked at each other. It was a bright gaze that the two shared until Mikasa cleared her throat, walking past Eren and sitting on the couch, right next to Armin. She patted the spot next to her and smiled at Eren.   
  
He sighed, “Would it be okay if I _sa_ \--”  
  
“Nope. When you two are with me I’d **_rather not_** be excluded, so if you two are going to cuddle you’re going to include me, like we always do during movies. I understand that you two are dating but both of you still gotta’ _love_ me.” She explained, motioning Eren to sit. He understood now, but he’d rather sit next to his boyfriend.   
  
Armin was okay with it as well, smiling at Eren and then Mikasa, “I understand Mikasa, we’d never leave you out, though. You’re just as important to this group as any of us, and also you helped us get together anyways. You’re an amazing friend, and I’m sure Eren feels the same.”  
  
The brunet responded by pulling Mikasa close with his arm and laughing, “I wouldn't trade you for the _world_ Mikasa! What **would** we do without you?”  
  
She smiled, looking up at Eren, soon Armin joined in, hugging her; they hugged for almost a little **too** long; but they always have as friends. Honestly they were all pretty much _inseparable_ , maybe in school they were separable, due to  classes and shit, but otherwise they couldn't handle being away for too long. Her smile was wide when they both detached from her, and _any_ fear of being the third wheel was abandoned.   
  
“So, what should we watch first?” She asked, displaying the movies on the coffee table in front of them. A chock full of 80’s movies were there, including Armin’s favorite _Back to the Future_ , the entire series was his heaven, he also liked _Weird Science_ , _Revenge of the Nerds_ , and the _Star Wars_ Series. Mikasa enjoyed _Pretty in Pink_ , _The Breakfast Club_ , _Sixteen Candles_ ,and _Terminator_. Eren gravely enjoyed _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_ , _Karate Kid_ , and _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_.   
  
Most of those were there, yet they were lacking a few favorites; the night was **young** , and they didn’t know where to start it. They chose by closing their eyes, another moving the movies around and the one pointed to they would watch. Like usual they all cuddled close, wrapped in a large fuzzy blanket in their pajamas. It was warm, it was comfortable and familiar, it felt like even in a _past life_ , this is **all** they did. It’s almost as if they **did this** to **_show_** each other how _much_ they loved each other, but this fact they already knew. Maybe they were saying that **if** _their_ world was **_falling down_** around them and their _walls_ were _breaking_ , they'd still be **together**.   
  
Yet each still had a feeling when they weren't with the others they were gone, kind of a stranded reaction; bringing each of them closer involuntarily. They were _destined_ to be friends, until the **_end of time_**.  
  
 ** _Nah_**. It was probably _Indiana Jones_ talking, being chased by a boulder _really_ makes you feel clingy. Anyways, the three had a fun night, Eren and Armin made out whenever Mikasa would leave to go the _bathroom_ or _something_. She could imagine they would, and even caught them once, but saying anything would embarrass the couple.  
  
The two blushed, pushing away from each other on the couch to make room for her, Eren continued the movie; and they were all wrapped in the blanket again, gouging on popcorn. They did have to be asleep in a few hours, school was tomorrow. Armin found that he now had Eren’s gum in his mouth, mint. It put quite a blush on his face, his fair skin showed his every emotion and he _hated_ it.  
  
The movies were soon over, they were really worn out until Eren and Mikasa found Karla’s chocolate stash, fuck was it terrible. Armin was used to staying up late to study, but these two were terrible. It was the middle of their junior year are they were acting _fucking **twelve**_.   
  
“Eren stop taking Vines of me!” Armin growled, looking up from his book, with a very disgruntled facade.   
  
 “ **Do it for the Vine**!” the brunet yelled, Mikasa joining up behind him with a snapback on her head. Armin still refused.  
  
“Not gonna’ do it.” he said, Mikasa throwing her snapback onto his head.  
  
“ **Do it for the Vine**!” they chanted.  
  
“ **Do it for the Vine**!” both of them yelled, the blond sighed and put up a _be in good health and prosper_ , A.K.A the _Spock Gang Sign_. “ ** _Math City bitch! Math, Math, Math City bitch! Ten, ten, ten, twenty equals fifty bitch_**!” Armin rapped, actually pretty good for a white boy, better than Eren. As he said so Mikasa swung the snapback backwards, showing him to be even more _gang worthy_. Eren saved the Vine and was very satisfied with his result, now it was time to edit it.


	14. Going To GSA and Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am not gay. Can't I just love who I love without being labeled miss? I sure as hell don't care what my sexuality is,"  
> He now turned to the group of dweebs and others, angrily sputtering, "...neither should anyone in this fucking school!"  
> He turned to leave when Armin called his name, "Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT AND I DONT CARE RIGHT NOW READ IT MY CHILDREN

The hate texts that Eren got became more frequent and angrier, and barely any of his teammates talked to him first. He was sinking, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to become a _reject_ , he was going to stand up for this. He was going to make his way back to the top he was going to...  
Join the _Student Council_ and the _GSA_. Secretly at least, he made sure that he disguised himself, a black sweatshirt too big for him, along with jeans instead of shorts or slacks like usual. He parted his hair across his face and used black eyeliner he borrowed from Mikasa. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. He decided before he even left the bathroom that this wasn't going to work, he would be labelled _emo_ as well as _gay_. He dressed regularly and walked into the GSA, freshly started after the 2:05 bell. He got gasps and stares, they hated him probably. Big Jock on campus, he remembered being pushed to bully some of them before. Armin was there, smiling brightly at him as he looked away from Jean Kirschstein, his age old **_enemy_**. A scowl arrived on his face as he glared at Jean angrily, now feeling the teacher touch his shoulder he turned, grimace fading.

 "Ah! Eren Jaeger! It's a pleasure to see you here, we've been **wondering** when you'd join!" The woman chirped, smiling up at him.

 "Why were you waiting for me?" The brunet asked, turning his stance to face the teacher.

 "The happy news has been _spreading_ Eren! Even the teachers know about _you_ and _Armin_ , and _that you're_ \--" she went on, so joyously it made Eren sick.

 "I am not **gay**. Can't I just _love_ who I ** _love_** without being **_labeled_** **miss**? I sure as _hell_ don't care what my sexuality is,"

 He now turned to the group of dweebs and others, angrily sputtering, "... _neither_ should **_anyone_** in this fucking school!"

He turned to leave when Armin called his name, " **Eren**."

 He had a _firmness_ in his voice that halted the brunet, _still_ not looking at the blond. He **wouldn't** look at Armin, not _now_ , he just made a fucking point and Armin was ** _ruining_** his dramatic exit.

 "What is it? I'm being _mauled_ by fucking texts telling me to **_kill myself_** , why can't I _just fucking_ \--... _just_. **Fuck**." He turned towards Armin and sighed, the whole class watching," **Trust me** , you mean the **_world_** to me. _Nothing_ is going to change that, but _this fucking rep_ I'm getting needs to stop. I don't know how to fix it!

 I've never been **_shit on_** like this my entire life, and it fucking _angers_ me. I just want everyone to fucking **_stop caring_** , is that _so_ fucking hard?

 Is it **_so hard_** for people to mind their own fucking shit? Is it _that **fucking**_ **hard** Armin?

 Yeah I'm talking to _all_ of you too, especially _horse-faced Jean_ over there, mind your **own** fucking business!" He yelled, walking out and slamming the door behind him. The entire room broke into chatter and Jean stood up in anger, cursing Eren Jaeger.

 Armin was worried, highly worried; he needed to stop this. His hands hit the top of his desk as everyone turned their eyes to him.

 " **I've got it**! We need to make posters, we need to start a _revolution_ of **not _caring_**!" Armin shouted, looking like the stupidest person ever.

 "I'm not trying to _judge_ you or anything 'Arms, but that's a really stupid idea." Connie spoke, fixing his yellow beanie over his shaven head.

 "No, think about it! Rather than promote LGBTQA, make them understand that it's **not** a big deal! It's a much better tactic to make people listen. Plus putting signs around the school would cause people to read, and if they think _it's bullshit_ it will still silently sway them since it's not very provoking!" He seemed to illuminate  like a lightbulb as this idea ran through his head, it’s so simple, it’s what dictators did, but with less force. Propaganda, yet it’s true this time, it’s time to make sure everyone knows and doesn’t care.

 He himself didn't know what Eren was, but if Eren said it didn’t matter, it didn’t. So Armin and the rest of the club got ready and starting chugging away at posters and campaign. Nothing would scream _support us_ , yet it would advocate their presence in a comfortable way. In a great way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me


	15. Fall Days, Daddy-o Excuses, and More Dumb Highschool Boys Having Sex, Oh! And Anniversary Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Now let’s get you home, daddy.”
> 
> “Uhh-- Ar--...”
> 
> “--Daddy, Daddy-o!” he exclaimed slicking his hair back with his hand and popping up the collar of the varsity jacket. “See, Eren, I've been learning about 50’s subculture and greasers and they used the term--” The blond couldn't get to finished before the brunet interrupted.
> 
> “You did-not just call me daddy. Your father is at your house, I’m your boyfriend, remember?” Eren laughed at the blond’s stupid mistake.
> 
> “Eren, you know that’s not wha-...nevermind. I’ll let you figure it out on your own, let’s get walking.” he sighed and held Eren’s hand, and they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME I HAVE RUINED MY LIFE WITH THIS FIC

The next few days were planned and placed together like a puzzle, Eren didn't see Armin much; he really didn't talk to anyone. When he got texts he would rarely answer, or answer and just fizzle out\of the conversation. It was a chilly fall night and Armin decided to check up on Eren soon after the brunet got out of practice. Eren’s house was only a block away, he didn't need a car, and it was quite comfortable in Eren’s varsity jacket. It still smelled like Eren, _not_ because every time Armin washed it he gave it back for awhile, **okay** \--... _maybe_ it was. But, it wasn't the same having the jacket if it smelled like himself, he needed to be reminded of Eren when he was wearing it; especially if Eren wasn't around. Maybe this was his in the same way that Mikasa has Eren’s red scarf. And that he had Mikasa’s calculator, she didn't need it anymore, neither did Armin, but mementos are kind of special.  
  
The blond tightened the scarf around his neck as he came across a chill in the air, just a block away; as he turned the corner he hit _something_ and fell, when he looked up Eren was standing with his hand extended.  
  
“Need a hand?” he asked, trying to mask his surprise, getting a stare from Armin in response; and a sigh followed with shake of that blond head. Armin smiled and got up himself, giving the brunet a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
“It seems you had the same idea. So, anyways--... what’s _going on_ with you?” the blond asked, brushing the dirt off of his pants and taking Eren’s hand in his gloved one.  
  
The jock sighed and ran a finger through his messy hair, exhaling as he looked at his boyfriend. He looked down and around him, trying to find the right words. While he did the blond looked worrisome, wondering if Eren was going to do what he thought Eren was going to do. He saw the silver-banded ring of Eren’s shine in the glow of the streetlight.  
  
“I well--... _I_...It’s just, the school, **_everyone_** is telling me I’m something I’m not. I’m not _gay_...I’m not---I just. **_You_** just confuse me so much…and--” he felt his hands being squeezed just before Armin let go.  
  
“If you want to break up, that’s fine. I mean--” He breathed, feeling a warm tear prick his eye, swallowing the fear down his throat, “I mean, I’m not keeping you here with me, I understand fully. I knew the consequences of initiating this relationship and I just--”  
  
“No! No...Armin,” he laughed lightly, grabbing Armin’s wrist gingerly and pulling him close, “Of course not, why would you even assume that? No I’m just _so **aggravated**_ about this, the rumors…  
  
Why can’t everyone mind their own damn business? I love you, why does that have to translate to ‘ _I’m gay lol’_ ,” the phrase that he used elicited a chuckle out of Armin, as the blond smiled, “If it makes you feel any better I’ve been queer since I can remember, and all I can say is don’t show them you care and they’ll stop.  
  
But it is different if it’s false information, you may just be _Demisexual_.” when he finished Eren raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What’s that? Denim-sexual? Like that stuff they make jeans outtof’?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck, and having Armin kiss his cheek while laughing.  
  
“It means you are only sexually attracted to people you have strong bonds with, you _dummy_. Now let’s get you home, _daddy_.”  
  
“Uhh-- Ar--...”  
  
“--Daddy, Daddy-o!” he exclaimed slicking his hair back with his hand and popping up the collar of the varsity jacket. “See, Eren, I've been learning about 50’s subculture and greasers and they used the term--” The blond couldn't get to finished before the brunet interrupted.  
  
“You _did_ - ** _not_ ** just call me **daddy**. Your _father_ is at your house, I’m your _boyfriend_ , remember?” Eren laughed at the blond’s stupid mistake.  
  
“ _Eren_ , you know that’s not _wha_ -... **nevermind**. I’ll let you figure it out on your own, let’s get walking.” he sighed and held Eren’s hand, and they walked.  
  
Until Eren came to the conclusion, “Oh my _god_. You meant...holy fuck. _That’s_ what you’re into?!” he exclaimed rather loudly in front of his own house. As they went in Armin whispered, “You never realized _why_ I liked **spanking** so much, **_did_** you?”  
  
Eren walked in the house dry-mouthed and clammy, his hand sweating against Armin’s leather glove. He didn't know what was worse, the kink or how he was so _weak_ when it came to this shit. Plus his mother was in the living room now, looking at them.  
  
“ _Oh_ , Armin! Eren’s sister is out at a friend’s house, knock yourselves out! When you, well... _study_ tonight.” She winked at the two and Eren covered his mouth, screaming silently into his hand.  
  
As Eren walked up the stairs Armin stayed, “Mrs. J, I think it would be best if you didn't bring up such uh, well... _lewd_ subjects around Eren. He gets really _flustered_ and--”  
  
“Just call me _Mom_ blondie, no need to get so formal. And the thing is, if we all stayed in Germany Eren wouldn't get so flustered. It’s sex, who cares? Everyone does it, it _happens_. I grew up telling my parents all about my sex experiences, America puts it on such a taboo level that it does this to my poor baby. What a country.” she sighed and shooed Armin away, looking at her book.

* * *

  
He walked to Eren's room and went in, viewing Eren laying on his stomach with his head buried into a pillow.

 "Eren...c'mon--" he started, closing the door behind him and hearing Eren say something muffled by the pillow. Armin took his scarf off and placed it on Eren's desk chair and then promptly sat on the bed.

 He extended his hand to rub the small of Eren's back, hearing more muffled words come from him. Eren lifted his head, resting his chin on the pillow.

 "I hate you...I'm on my bed, my dick is fucking _aching_ and I can't stop being embarrassed because my mom just--...ugh.

 Why do you make me like this, is there any other kinks you would like to admit now so I can take this in one sitting other than _this_ happening again?" He almost began to whine, propping himself up on his elbows.

 Armin let out a laugh, "Sorry, Eren. There's honestly too many. You'll just have to learn them as time goes on.

  
And don't tell me you don't have **_any_** kinks. Everyone has at least a few." He smiled, moving his hand to play with Eren's hair; Eren groaned at the statement although.

 "I know of uh...one I have..." He muttered, hoping Armin wouldn't hear; he did.

 "Oh yeah, is it my self-sucking-off thing? I remember you getting _pretty horny_ when I mentioned it. To think about it that was like, 2 months ago." Armin said, tracing his fingers around the shell of Eren's ear. His ears became red, and Armin assumed his face did too.

 "Nh-no. Of course not!" Eren stammered, trying to sit up but failing. He fell off the bed onto the floor and groaned.

 When Armin looked over the side of the bed there Eren was, sitting on his ass with his legs apart.

 "Geez, you're really hard. Aww! Look at your face it's so bright!" Armin chuckled and Eren's eyes widened until he stood up turning his back and scowling. Armin quietly snuck up to the brunet and wrapped his arms around the jock's waist.

 Eren almost jumped out of his olive skin when Armin did so, gasping slightly. "Ugh. Why do you do this to me?"

 "Why don't we fulfill that fantasy of yours on a special date, how about our first anniversary--...wait!" Armin's grip tightened around Eren's waist and he cursed loudly.

 "Did we forget?" The brunet asked, grabbing Armin's hands and turning towards him. The blond sighed in confirmation.

 "Yeah, I believe it was September 23rd. I guess we were just too busy to notice." Armin looked at his feet, shifting slightly.

 "Too busy with what? We're more than a month late to even remember it!" Eren exclaimed, seemingly angry at himself.

 "Ironically, each other. I guess we're still _too_ obsessed with each other, I mean; the first fight between a couple is usually the end of the honeymoon phase, but we haven't really had one.

 Which is good, however, it brings us closer. Not that I'm complaining, my dumb German prince." Armin explained, pressing up against Eren and feeling Eren's arousal press into his abdomen. In turn Eren kissed the top of his head, making his fair skin tint a rosy shade of pink.

 "I can't believe it's been over a year." The brunet commented.

 Armin glanced at the silver ring on his finger and blushed, “Yeah, I can’t either.” Armin glanced down and took his body away from Eren’s. He gently dropped to his knees and took hold of Eren’s waistband, making the young man gasp.

  
“What are you doing?” Eren breathed, putting his hand on Armin’s chin and raising the blond’s head to look him in the eyes.  
  
“I can’t fulfill your fantasy at the moment, but I can at least please you. Unless you’d rather me not?” Armin took his fingers off Eren’s zipper as he looked up at Eren. Eren shook his head and smiled at the blond, moving his hand in a ‘ _stand up you dummy_ ’ motion.  
  
“I’m not gonna do anything without you being pleased as well. This is about **_our_** anniversary, _correct_?” Eren explained, giving Armin a comforting kiss to the lips; the kiss elicited a cute laugh as they revered in each other’s presence.  
  
That crooked smile melted the brunet’s heart every time he saw it, he just couldn’t get enough of Armin.  
  
“Eren, you okay?” the blond started, turning his head to the side in question, “You've been staring again…”  
"What should I call you then?" Eren asked, running his fingers through Armin's golden locks.

 "What do you mean?"

 "Well," the jock started, taking in a breath, "...if I'm your _Dumb German Prince_ , then what are you to me?"

 "How do I know? What am I to you?" The older one asked, putting his hand on Eren's to stop the brunet from playing with his hair for a second.

 "I sure as hell can't come up with anything short. I mean, I'm _in love_ with you for gods sake, you're amazing... ** _perfect_**. I don't know, you're just so many big words that I don't understand combined into one being, I get mad wondering why I waited this long to resume everything.

 I'm not really good with coming up with _pet_ - _names_ , but I guess if I'm your prince then you must be my prince from down-the-street-and-two-blocks-from-the-left. Or I guess my _Smart Scandinavian Prince_ or something." He explained rather confusedly to Armin, now looking at that sweet smile.

 "Ugh, the worst part is that you aren't even trying to be sweet! You're so unintentionally flattering, I don't understand how you do it.

 You know I don't mean it when I call you dumb, it's an affectionate term to me. You're very smart, and I'm glad I met you, yet it's not like fate brought us together.

 We were practically raised together back in Germany. And, can I mention that puberty has done you _so well_ Eren?" His hands slid up Eren's shirt, making the brunet shiver. Armin was always cold, but Eren had been getting used to it.

 His face filled with heat as Eren muttered, "S-Same to you."

 "S-so," he let out a nervous laugh as he tried to retract from Armin's body getting closer to his, "...what are you planning to do right now, _babe_?"

 Armin kissed his chin slowly, then migrated to his lips for a long, overwhelming kiss. Eren thought he was the _Death Star_ , when it exploded, at least. What **_really_** set him off although, was Armin, putting his **_fucking_** **_leg_** around Eren's calves.

"Give me a reason to call you **_daddy_**." The blond demanded, playing with Eren's hair and smiling. The brunet turned red but pushed through his anxiety, he just has to focus. That's _all_.

 Eren had to clear his throat, but instead, he **_grinded_** against the blond hard, making the _usually_ articulate and steady boy whine. Armin _whined_.

 " _Holy_. _Shit_." the jock murmured to himself, lifting Armin's ass up onto the middle of the bed rather than the edge. His breathing was almost erratic at this moment, the blond's almost worse.

 "C'mon! _Fuck_ _me_." Armin spoke, in an undertone Eren could only identify with lust. He continued, "...be more assertive, it turns me on."

 The olive skinned boy swallowed a big lump in his throat and took a breath, getting up on the bed and straddling Armin. He stayed like that for a second, just staring with half-lidded eyes at Armin's lips.

 "Armin..." He breathed, "...we--...we aren't used to being _quiet_ while we do this. Is my house, with my parents home; _may_ I **_mention_** , a good place to do this?"

 Armin scowled and averted his eyes, " _Damn_ , I hate it when you make sense."

 Eren sighed and looked down at their pants, both crotches of their pants bulging from their arousals. He put his hand on the blond's chest and looked him in the eyes.

 "So do we just wait for them to go away, or?" He asked, looking into the blond's capturing blue eyes. The man couldn't help but get lost; they're the most refreshing sight he could see. Like the ocean, like the sky. _Blue_.

 "Well, we don't necessarily need to do _full-on-sex_ , but-... I have an idea."  Eren could see that he was concentrating now, moving himself to lie flat on the bed, and pulling Eren into a new position on top of him. He guided Eren's hand to unzip his pants and grab his dick, the blond's breath faltered but he kept on guiding. He undid Eren's zipper and moved the waistband below Eren's thick choice piece of cock, grabbed it and opened Eren's hand a little with his own so Eren now gripped both of their arousals.

 Armin's pale fingers snaked around Eren's hand to guide him as he slowly slid his hand from the base to the tip, starting to pump. The blond couldn't keep his composure up much longer, he needed to make noise, so he bit his knuckle while starting to whine. The brunet got the picture now so he pumped as well as he could, trying not to grunt too loud or whine; Armin's grip was getting tighter on his hand so his hand got tighter around each of their cocks.

 He looked down and saw the picture of his own hand with a slightly smaller sized pale one around it. Both of their dicks were in his hand, theit dicks leaking precum down their hands and Armin's stomach. His stomach that was uncovered by his shirt, being pulled up to his collarbone. The _feeling_ plus the _image_ made him pump faster, becoming weak, the feeling of his clothes still being on him bothered him, although.

  **Never** have his legs stopped feeling like butter when they do it, it just got more noticeable and more common. He tried to **wonder** **_how_** Armin did this to him, but maybe he was just doing this to himself. It was himself that chose to fall for Armin, and **why** would he _deny_ a chance like that?

 His breath hitched in the back of his throat, and he _swore_ he couldn't see for a second, the world seemed to slow and even stop. Then the next thing he knew he was hunched over Armin in a ragdoll fashion, with them both sweating and heaving belated breaths. Armin’s and his pants were stained with white, Eren wondering how he could wash it off so his mother wouldn’t notice.

He looked down at the sight in front of him, Armin was biting down on his bottom lip now. His hair stuck to the sides of his face and saliva slid down his chin. He was a mess, a beautiful mess. Honestly the sight Eren could never get enough of.

There he was, chest rising and falling, looking up at Eren. His love,  what an important man; Eren was so important. His stare made Armin unsure, and a little self conscious. But those green eyes never judged. And he knew it.

The door creaked as they were in their own world, "Hello son I heard--..." His father voiced as the door opened, soon his father did a 180 degree turn out the door "...goodbye son."

 The door closed yet neither honestly noticed it over the slight ringing in their ears. And indefinitely eachother, also, the sound of their heart's beating. Eren shakily reached his hand to Armin's hair and combed it with his fingers.

 "Happy 1 year and about 20 days, **_daddy_**." The blond chimed somberly, raising a hand up to cup Eren's cheek. They shared a short kiss before cleaning up. Armin used a _tide-stick_ and miraculously that worked, plus a bit of soap. After that the two cuddled and exchanged light kisses as the older one read an old fairytale book of Eren’s aloud.

They fell asleep together, but sadly they had school the next morning. So both were rushing to get ready and Armin had to borrow clothes, _again_.

 Eren already had two pairs of his boxers and a beanie so _why_ _not_? They were always sharing clothes, due to the unprepared needing of clean clothes. Armin thought of proposing the idea to carry clothes wherever he went and his boyfriend as well. But that may cause more trouble than it’s worth, plus Armin already had to have lube in his pocket or bag 90% of the time, since Eren never bought any of his own.

There was no need for condoms, if either of them had anything, that first time wouldn’t’ve went so well; so the blond didn’t feel a need to. Plus he greatly enjoyed the feeling of the brunet’s ejaculate inside of him; it was quite warm and comforting. But yet they were on their way to school, Armin showered and was ready for the day. Eren took showers at night, but he at least cleaned up from the night before.

 They didn't go out much as a couple, but Armin thought it might be nice to go to a formal restaurant for their one-year anniversary. He had the money, and the clothes; yet he was not sure if Eren owned anything formal, he might have to buy a little something for the brunet. Saturday night sounded like a good choice, and they could go back to the blond's house, and do what Eren had fantasized about.

 And maybe Armin could _finally_ use the lingerie that he bought a couple months ago, or rather, a black leather collar and well, something _special_. A black leather jockstrap with studs, no pouch, and a metal cock ring on his--... _well_ , cock. He hoped Eren would like it, as well as the thigh high fishnet stockings he bought; he at least hoped that Eren wouldn't pass out. The brunet would _hopefully_ be turned on enough to be rough with him, but not too turned on that he went into shock.

It was honestly _the best_ that his parents went away every weekend, either on business or vacationing. Nobody would assume his parents were big hippies when they moved to the U.S. before Armin was born. Yet they moved back to Germany soon after to raise the blond with Eren’s family by their side. And now they’re here, at school, the blond thinking about how great Saturday night will be. And Eren opened his car door, trying to get the older one out of his daydream.  
  
“Hey Armin, you alright? C’mon we’re here.” he spoke softly, motioning Armin out of the car.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry babe.” the blond got up and walked with Eren into the school, holding hands tightly. It was so **_natural_** now, neither fully _realized_ that they did so, but they held hands just to keep contact.  
  
So next was the school-day, finally Friday, and then, _straight_ to the best-day-they’ve-had-yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment, it makes my day gnome children
> 
> I love you all, thank you for reading! More will be up soon!


	16. Library, BDSM talk, and Weekend Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He laughed a little and combed his hair with his finger's while smiling, "Ye-...Yeah. Well, it was technically a month ago, but we both forgot."
> 
> She looked quite shocked, "Wait, even you forgot? I thought you knew and remembered everything! Next you're going to tell me you're failing physics!"
> 
> He sighed and looked down, the blond tried to mutter something but it didn't get beyond Sasha's hearing, "My grades have been slipping a bit, but I'm too afraid to tell Eren. He'll refuse to talk to me until I get them up or something stupid like that..."
> 
> "Woah, you really like him don't you?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. It was amazing that he had finally found love, Sasha was proud. Very proud.
> 
> The blond sighed and chuckled a bit, smiling, "...Ha--...Yeah. I love him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [muffled screaming]
> 
> SORRY IT'S SHORT I JUST RLY WANTED TO PUT IT UP, OKAY?

Armin needed some advice from a close friend and bdsm-friendly friend, she'd be the only one who would evaluate his choices, plus give quality dating advice despite being single. She was always really easy to talk to as well.

 He texted her to meet him in the library at free-period, and hoped that she would come. "Yo, Arms'!" Sasha hollered from across the library, receiving a loud shush from the lady at the desk. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to Armin at a table.

 "Hey, Saash', I am really glad you're here, I need some advice." He mentioned, shifting his weight on the seat.

 She smiled brightly and patted his shoulder, "Anything for you, Calculator. So, what's it about again?"

 He looked down and fiddled with his phone in his hand, "Well, I'm planning a formal dinner for me and Eren, but I don't have much experience with formal dinners or even a restaurant choice!"

 If anyone knew about formal it was Sasha, she has been to so many formal dinners she couldn't count them on her hand. She was the heir to a potato and vegetable farm, as well to hundreds of fast-food restaurants that her father owned. She had to be dressed formally once a week, and Armin knew all about it. Everyone knew she was rich anyways.

 "I got ya', Arms, I'm guessing it's your anniversary?" She elbowed him rather roughly and gave him a lewd smirk. Making a sound that resembled _Fonzie's 'Ayyy'._

 He laughed a little and combed his hair with his finger's while smiling, "Ye-...Yeah. Well, it was technically a month ago, but we both forgot."

 She looked quite shocked, "Wait, even _you_ forgot? I thought you knew and remembered everything! Next you're going to tell me you're failing physics!"

 He sighed and looked down, the blond tried to mutter something but it didn't get beyond Sasha's hearing, "My grades **_have_** been slipping a bit, but I'm too afraid to tell Eren. He'll _refuse_ to talk to me until I get them up or something stupid like that..."

 " ** _Woah_** , you _really_ like him don't you?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. It was amazing that he had finally found love, Sasha was proud. Very proud.

 The blond sighed and chuckled a bit, smiling, "...Ha--... _Yeah_. I love him."

 "Awwww--! Arms! You and Jaegerbomb are so g,r,e,a,t together!" She pulled him into a suffocating hug and he reciprocated, smiling brightly.

 As they exited the hug he reminded her, "Can you give me tips about this dinner or not? I also have something else planned after, but I think I just need help with the dinner."

 The brunette smiled brightly again, agreeing, "Yes of course! But you need to tell me the details of this, _after party._

  _Anyways_ , **Top of the Hub** is a good restaurant on _Boylston street_ up in the city. It overlooks all of Boston, very romantic. They have food that you two sure would like as well, don't worry. I'd advise you to go there at sunset, stay until dark.

 Not much formality there, but wear something fashionable. Maybe a button up shirt, make sure to roll up your sleeves half way though. Maybe some black slacks and casual shoes.

 That's pretty much it. You could also tour the harbor before you go back home to _get **it** _**on**." She made a suggestive expression at the last part, making Armin's face tint light pink.

 "I will definitely do that, but why roll up my sleeves halfway?" He asked, raising a thick eyebrow.

 "It looks hot. Trust me. _Anyways_ , do you have anything in mind for the **_night of_**? Collars? Cuffs?" She smiled and he looked the other way. Their voices became quieter as they went on.

 The boy nodded and looked towards her, he got a little closer and whispered, "Yeah. Pouch-less jockstrap with studs and a cock-ring, black leather. Black leather collar with studs." He mentioned, making her smile.

 "With or without a leash?" She asked, whispering; if anyone heard they’d probably make a scene. People aren’t used to the stuff her and Armin enjoy so it’s **always** best to stay quiet.

 "Without, Eren wouldn't like the idea." He replied, putting his phone in his pocket, it buzzed soon after; he ignored it.

 "Position in mind?" The brunette asked, hoping not to get on the blond's nerves.

 "Somewhat missionary? My legs are going to be hooked on the headboard, code 217. He's going to be code 18, on his knees." Armin mentioned, loving that him and Sasha were able to talk about this stuff with ease.

 "Very good idea. You are very tactile Armin. You’re a strategist, I like that. Just like my Aunt Hanji!...You know, Connie can do code 217 as well." She giggled and elbowed Armin gently.

 "Wait--...you and Connie ar--" he put one hand into the shape of an ‘o’ and put  a finger through it, raising an eyebrow. She smiled at that and put his hands down with a blush on her face.

 "Yup. I can't believe nobody figured it out, I mean were not exactly dating but were not _friends_ either, kinda like f.w.b.’s. Code 903 with a bit of 88 on the side." She smiled reassuringly.

 "88? I can't remember, what one is that?" The blond asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He knew a lot of codes that he and her came up with to discreetly talk about things, but he couldn’t remember this one. 8 was wrist-cuffs, but what was 88?

 "Cuffplay, all four limbs."

 He took a refreshed expression on his face, "Ah, of course. I should've remembered. Anyways, thank you so much for the advice, and we should hang out sometime soon. I’m sorry I’ve been so unavailable lately, it’s just--” 

  
She interrupted him with a hand on his mouth, laughing, “Don’t worry about it! I understand! Now I gotta’ go meet Connie, good luck, alright?” the brunette took her hand off and got up from the library chair, waving.    
  
“Knock him dead!” she bellowed, prancing out of the library with glee, as usual. He resumed doing next week's homework. The blond needed to impress the teacher, and gladly his teacher went along with it. Soon he heard a loud thump of a chair, probably from across the table. He glanced upward and saw Eren, smiling wide at him.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be in English right now?” Armin asked, taking his bag off the table so he could fully see Eren. The blond’s eyes stayed on the paper now, completely focused on his work.  
  
“I skipped anyways, I don’t do it **_that_** often. _Anyways_ , Sasha just told me ‘ _good luck, stud!_ ’... do you have any idea what she meant?” the brunet asked, taking out his phone and deleting some messages, “...Oh yeah, I’ve been getting a **lot** less hate lately. A lot of people are warming up to me a little now, too.”  
  
The blond glanced up and saw a slight smile as Eren looked down at his phone, he put it down to lean on his elbow; awaiting an answer.   
  
“...About that, I have something planned Saturday Night; I’m not going to tell you where yet, just wear something formal, not a _suit_ , but formal. If you don’t have anything formal I can definitely buy--”  
  
His hand reached across the table to grip Armin’s, making the older boy look up from the desk to his green eyes,“C’mon, I have a job, I can buy my own clothes, alright? I’d just rather feel proud of myself for being able to buy my own stuff than have my rich boyfriend buy it. I’ll take care of it babe.”  
  
Armin nodded and shrugged, feeling Eren’s hot hand on his skin; _god_ he was always radiating heat. It was so odd, but then again he was always really cold to Eren. There **_was_ no** _medium_.   
  
“Anyways, what’s our plan tonight? Your place? It’s Friday, so if you’d like me to stay over until then I could. But of course we’d still have to get homework done, tonight or Sunday.” Eren mentioned, dropping his bag on the floor.  
  
“ _Correction_ , **_you’d_** have to get homework done, and _yeah_ ,I’d like it if you came over tonight. I’m sorry if I’ve been hogging up your time, I know that you’ve only been going to work, or going to practice, or being with me when you’re not at school. I’m not sure if it’s healthy, we should start to hang out as a group again, y’know. Maybe have a double date too, I have heard that Annie **_finally_** won over Mikasa. Jean isn’t giving up though. He’s going to whine until Mikasa gets tired of it.”   
  
Eren laughed, “Yeah, that horseface doesn’t know when to give up. I’d rather if Mikasa wasn’t with him, she’s _too good_ for him.”   
  
The bell rung loudly in their ears as Armin cleaned up his stuff quickly, he was used to the rush. The blond stood up and gave Eren a kiss on the cheek, “Meet you after school, alright? Good luck on your history test!”  
  
Eren stood up and looked down, “Shit. I have a history test! I had no idea.”   
  
**Fuck**. **Test**. **Day**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. I need more str8 couples in this, don't worry, Jean gets his chance too!
> 
> As always, please comment and send me love <3


	17. Lesbians, Study Parties, Dragon Ball Z, and Fairytales that Really Aren't that Unrealistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not stupid, not fairytale. Realistic. I’m sorry that I don’t think towards the future like you do all the time. I live in the now, but I can see right now that I want those things too, even if I don’t show it.” He said, giving Armin’s round nose a kiss before continuing. 
> 
> “...I love you, now let’s get to sleep. Unless you have any other plans?”
> 
> “Nah, let’s just sleep. You’re warm.” Armin cuddled close and felt Eren’s heat, letting his legs interlock with Eren’s. He lay his head on Eren’s chest, letting Eren turn off the light and huddle close to him. The brunet buried his face into Armin’s gold locks, smelling the coconut shampoo that Armin always used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE RUINED MY LIFE
> 
> UGH PLEASE LOVE ME IM EREMIN TRASH

There was a knock at the front door and Armin stumbled towards the door, opening the door to see his friend Mikasa, who was now shorter than him.

 

"Hey, Mikasa, here to join the study party?" The blond asked, she looked over her shoulder to see Connie, Sasha, and Eren on the couch. She didn't think others were here, she was just invited by Eren for a study night. The cobalt-haired girl walked in as the blond moved out of the way, bringing her girlfriend along with her.

 

Everyone welcomed the two in, another two kids were there, going over notes. It was Marco and his girlfriend, Hitch Dreyse. Mikasa only knew her due to Annie and the volleyball team, she sucked at playing the game. She always slowed everyone else down, yet Mikasa didn’t say anything and retained her calm exterior. Eren and Armin seemed a lot more comfortable around each other, it made Mikasa proud.  
  
“Hey everyone, what’s going on?” the short girl asked, smiling brightly at her two best friends. They were holding hands and looking at her, she could tell they missed her. She only hoped they could see the same on her face. She sat down next to them on the big couch and Annie followed, having a slight pleasant expression.  
  
“Well, I’m helping everyone with their homework, but _Springles_ over there don’t want to do their work so they’re just goofing off.” the blond boy motioned over to the two while writing some sample equations to get Eren to understand the concept of functions.  
  
The grip on her hand tightened, “Mikasa.”  
  
She turned to see Annie looking at her, “What is ih--”  
  
The dark haired girl was stopped by a kiss on the lips, she freaked out and pulled away, pulling her scarf up over her nose to hide her flushed face. Mikasa looked down and fiddled with her dress, averting her eyes from everyone. She felt a tap to her right shoulder and looked up to face Armin, “Congrats, by the way. It only took you a year, Meeka.”  
  
“Hey, it took you what, _four_ years? Armin you’re such a hypocrite.” she pouted jokingly, making Armin smile.  
  
“Yo, Arlert! You’re taller than Ackerman now! I just noticed that!” Hitch hollered, having no reason to, but she did. She was from New Jersey, it was in her nature; but Armin took the compliment proudly. He puffed up his chest and smiled, boasting, “Yup! 5’8 and proud! Eren’s still a lot taller though, he’s grown a lot too!”  
  
“Don’t forget about me! I’m a solid 5’5!” Connie whined, having Sasha pat his head. He was still pretty short, and he wasn’t sure if he was even going to grow any taller.  
  
“I’m almost six feet now, and I think Marco’s tall. Oh, but then there’s you Annie, you haven’t grown an inch have you? Or maybe it’s just Reiner and Bertholdt that make you look short?” Eren taunted jokingly, receiving a negative response.  
  
“I can still beat you in a fight Jaeger. I can take down Reiner, don’t think you’re a challenge.” Annie spoke firmly, locking eyes with Eren. She was always so serious, and Mikasa probably couldn’t bring out the nicer side of her either.  
  
He shot up from his seat, “Would you like to see who’s stronger outside? I’m not one of those wimps who won’t fight a girl, I won’t hold back.”  
  
“Calm your horses Jaeger, or should I say calm your ‘Jeans’. Anyways, I’d like to spend some quality time with Mikasa rather than kicking your ass tonight.” She retorted, burning him into the fifth dimension, _jesus christ_ that was amazing.  
  
“Woo! Sick burn! You’re almost as amazing as _Piccolo Jr_.! Right Comrade?” he turned to Sasha and she seemed equally excited, “Yeah! But wouldn’t that mean that Mikasa would be _Gohan_? I imagine Armin to be Gohan if anyone.  
  
...gross, then then my OTP would be ruined!” the brunette whined, sharing a nod from Connie in response; everyone was highly confused.  
  
“What tha’ hell is an OTP?” Hitch remarked to Marco, and he just shook his head in feigned confusion and continued drawing doodles of _Madoka x Homura_ , being the closet anime nerd that he is. Everyone else just continued with their work, idle chat surfing through the night.  
  
Connie and Sasha were on their phones by the end, seemingly scrolling down on their screens. Hitch and Marco cuddled and she wouldn’t stop talking, and they all watched the new _Guardians of the Galaxy_ movie together. Soon they left, couple by couple, Marco and Hitch First, Mikasa and Annie, and then Connie and Sasha were **_forced_** to leave.  
  
“God our friends are sometimes a handful, huh?” Armin exhaled at the door and turned to see Eren behind him, soon feeling the brunet’s arms constrict around his waist. Looking up at Eren he could only smile understandingly, it was a long day, but here they were.  
  
“It’s late, want to just wind down? I like it when you read to me…” Eren suggested in a hushed tone, having Armin’s hands cover his; they were cold, but it didn’t matter. The blond agreed, shooing Eren upstairs so he could clean the living room quickly. The brunet shed his clothes and climbed under the covers, no matter if they were doing anything or not, it was protocol.  
  
Armin liked his body heat so he promised to give as much as he could to the blond. The other soon migrated upstairs, the entire house dark, with only a light on the nightstand of his room. Armin gingerly closed the door and stripped beside the bed, receiving a slap on the ass from Eren. He slapped Eren’s hand away and slid into bed, laughing softly.  
  
“You’ve sure gotten a lot more forward. I like that.” the blond smiled at his partner and grabbed the book from under the bed.  
  
“I’m not sure if it’s okay, but I’m starting in the middle of the book. Since that’s where I last left off, if you want me to start off fro--” Armin started, but he was interrupted by Eren.  
  
“You know I just like to listen to your voice, it doesn’t matter. Just talk.”  
  
“Of course.” the blond dimmed the light as Eren curled up to him, closing his eyes; and Armin now knew that he wasn’t listening.  
  
“ _...Once the two princes were settled, and their journey was starting, they learned more about each other. Soon the two were inseparable, and not even the worst of fates could tear them apart. Not even the wrath of the Titans, or their power over the seven seas.  
  
The younger one was brash and bold, never caring about what other’s thought. He stood up for his own beliefs, and nothing deterred him from his goals. He had a strong will and a strong heart, and thats why the blond prince fell for him.  
  
The blond prince was intelligent and insecure, at least as a child; and the green-eyed prince saved him from many fights. He boosted the blond’s confidence with his undying loyalty to his friend, and undying confidence in his friend’s abilities to succeed. The blond, Arminius, wanted to be a scientist, and alchemy.  
  
The brunet invested in his friend’s dreams, supporting him. When they were young something started to happen, usually, as boys grew older they’d fade apart. But these two grew closer, sharing kisses and hugs. Soon, a witch cast a spell that the two would forget each other until they were seventeen.But only if the two were able to rekindle their love first, and since the two now vaguely remembered, it was harder to communicate than ever.  
  
Once they grew to their teen years they felt something that they couldn’t put their finger on, some longing towards one another. The brunet decided to try his luck in the dating pool, and the blond had no such luck; he gained a crush on the brunet.  
  
The two princes soon realized that every time they felt passion was when they thought about the other, soon a force stronger than magic brought them together. Once they kissed everything changed, all of the memories re-ignited. Their love was stronger than ever.  
  
And the blond still couldn’t handle his smile, or his undying loyalty, or his courage, and love. And all that cheesy stuff, and they got married finally, years down the road. They traveled the world together and searched their aspirations, at a point they even settled down to have kids, with the power of science by their side.  
  
They ruled as mighty Kings and won over the love of the land, meeting each Titan of the Seven Seas._ ” Armin closed the book, pretending that the story actually came from it; he looked over to Eren, and to his surprise, Eren was _awake_.  
  
He was looking **_straight_** into his eyes, making him blush brightly; nothing made him blush this brightly, and he was _smiling_. **_Fucking_**. **Smiling**.  
  
“So...what d--...did you hear?” Armin stammered out, his back aligning as he sat up. Eren just chuckled softly and kissed Armin’s cheek, “I liked the story.”  
  
“Huh...so you did, huh? I thought you said you didn’t listen?” the blond let out a defeated and nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.  
  
“This one piqued my interest. I very much liked the ending, it told a lot about the _views_ of the **_author_**.” Eren continued, making Armin scared. Was Eren mad at him?  
  
“Y-Yeah! The author didn’t mean much by the ending at all--...he just wanted it to end on a good note, like all stories do! _Have kids_ \--... _marriage_? Pfft, all **stupid** things... ** _just,_** _fairytale things_.” he turned to look away, hoping not to catch the gaze of Eren. His hands dropped the book he was holding when Eren kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
He felt Eren’s hands grip his hair tightly, as he forcefully added tongue into Armin’s mouth; it was wonderful. The kiss brought heat to his chest and face, and his breath became heavy and distraught. The blond _loved_ this side of Eren more than anything. The jock was doing great.  
Once Armin succumbed to the kiss and turned towards Eren, preparing to grind against him, Eren broke off the kiss, moving his hands down to cup Armin’s flushed cheeks.Their eyes met as he spoke softly to the older man.  
  
“Not **_stupid_** , not **_fairytale_**. _Realistic_. I’m sorry that I don’t think towards the future like you do all the time. I live in the now, but I can see right now that I want those things too, _even_ if I don’t show it.” He said, giving Armin’s round nose a kiss before continuing.   
  
“...I love you, now let’s get to sleep. Unless you have any other plans?”  
  
“Nah, let’s just sleep. You’re warm.” Armin cuddled close and felt Eren’s heat, letting his legs interlock with Eren’s. He lay his head on Eren’s chest, letting Eren turn off the light and huddle close to him. The brunet buried his face into Armin’s gold locks, smelling the coconut shampoo that Armin always used.  
  
“I love you.” Armin murmured into Eren’s chest.  
  
“I love you too.” Eren murmured into Armin’s hair, giving him a light kiss on the top of his head.  
  
“...Eren?” the blond whispered.  
  
“Hn?” the brunet inquired, lifting his head up from Armin’s head.  
  
“...Nothing. I just wanted to hear you before we passed out.”  
  
“Hear me...what?” Eren asked, slightly confused.  
  
“Mm…” the blond muttered, shifting into a sitting position.  
  
“Eren. Let me ride you. Right now.” the blond demanded, his eyes now open in the dark.  
  
The jock quickly jolted up, “I thought you wanted to sleep?”  
  
“I do. I just want to go to sleep exerted and languid. You don’t have to do much, I can prep myself.” he fiddled in the drawer next to the bedside and grabbed some lube, a one that soothes as it lubricates.  
  
“I’m not even hard--” Armin grabbed Eren’s dick and stroked it, pressing his thumb on the tip; he pumped until Eren became hard, it wasn’t long. Eren was weak.  
  
“Whelp. Kudos on that, yeah, I’d like something to calm my nerves as well. Nothing rough, okay?”Eren warned, he did want to calm down. So if Armin did anything rough he’d probably just want more and never sleep.  
  
He could hear Armin fingering himself, soft grunts emitting every-so-often. He took the chance to grab the lube and get himself ready. Before he knew it Armin was pressing his needy hole against Eren’s _choice_ cock. Eren helped Armin position himself and felt the pressure on his dick each second Armin’s ass took more of him in. The brunet couldn’t help but whine and grip Armin’s asscheeks. He pulled them apart to allow easier access, and the blond fully encased his dick now.  
  
The jock watched as Armin started to jerk himself off in the little light they had, the moonlight showed the glistening sweat on his body; the pulling and flowing of thin muscle. What a beautiful sight Armin was, he really was. His knees touched Eren’s sides as he slid up, then back down, starting to thrust his ass to get a rhythm started. Eren’s head tilted back as he took in a big breath, his body feeling weak and overwhelmed. But _Armin_ , Armin was going at it, he was getting quicker, increasing the speed until Eren’s dick couldn’t take it.   
  
Armin could barely take it either, letting his release cover Eren’s chest and face; Eren felt the warm liquid cover his cheeks and some of it enter his mouth. As the blond rocked through his release he tightened around Eren and caused Eren to almost explode into him, white filling him and spilling out onto Eren’s dick and Armin’s asscheeks. The blond slid forward, letting Eren’s cock slip out of him with the lewd sound of it popping out.  
  
He laughed at the sound and cleaned Eren’s face, slurping up everything on Eren’s face. Eren smiled and muttered for Armin to turn himself around. Armin did so, his ass in Eren’s face now; and now he had a chance to clean up Eren’s dick, yet he made a squeaking sound when Eren put his hot tongue in Armin’s stretched asshole.  
  
The blond’s eyes fluttered closed, and he became very calm, even more calm than before. Eren continued to clean him out, licking up all of his history of being there. Armin’s cum tasted better although, probably because of his better diet. But Eren cleaned him out until he was clean, Armin did the same.  
  
Armin turned back around to collapse on Eren, the one below let out a heavy sigh “You were right, that did tire me out.”  
  
The blond pulled the covers over them again, sliding off Eren halfway so he didn’t crush the man. But he clung to the leanly-muscled boy, giving Eren quick kisses around his tan collarbone.  
  
“By the way Eren? That was a good idea, I’ll do the same for you soon.” he gave his boyfriend a smile before passing out. And Eren said his last ‘ _I love you_ ’ before joining him in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THGEY KILL ME OMG GNOMECHILDREN PLEASE CRY WITH ME


	18. Salad-Tossing, Breakfast and Preparing for the Big Day Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin walked over to the table and checked his messages, Sasha was wishing him good luck with sex tips, he took one into deep consideration. Which was playing Rhianna's S&M song. He did like whips, and chains did actually excite him. Yet he preferred Eren being the dom in that situation, he'd love to be whipped until his ass was black and blue by Eren. Yet Eren would object completely to the idea.
> 
> Baby steps. Baby steps. But when Eren saw what he was going to wear he might be more assertive than usual. So Armin had to stretch extra well to make sure he doesn't get a cramp like the last time he tried that position. He was getting stronger from Mikasa teaching him self-defense and all the rigorous activity that Eren was putting him through. 60 minutes of exercise a day, definitely.
> 
> Armin would like if Eren lasted more than forty minutes, so he usually came with him, making him feel better. The truth was Armin could carry himself for longer, but if Eren was at his climax there would be no point to hold out longer than necessary. The blond contemplated slipping Viagra into Eren's drink or maybe a simpler option like a cock ring. A cock ring would actually be a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pretty much a filler chapter to smooth things along, to keep you guys busy! Don't worry there is going to be major fluff ahead, then more smut--...IM SMUT WRITING TRASH I APOLOGIZE

His ears were ringing as he shifted, trying to open his eyes. It was so bright, it almost blinded the German prince. Yet his prince boyfriend woke him up with a kiss, opening his eyes now to see the blue ones staring at him.

 "Goodmorning, sleepyhead." Armin chimed, being the morning person that he was. He smiled crookedly, wet hair messily falling over his eyes.

 "Did--...did you already shower and get ready?" Eren asked, feeling the blond's wet hair.

 "Yeah. I decided to not get dressed though, it's quite early and I'm a bit lazy."At that the brunet grinned and slid his hands down Armin's back, gripping Armin's ass.

 "More booty for me then."  Eren commented, kissing Armin's neck. He was slowly noticing that Armin was gaining some muscle on his bones, probably due to the exercise Eren and him had. It was imvigorating, Eren loved Armin's body more and more every day. Not because of the muscle, he just was hot.

 The blond smiled and reached around Eren and squeezed his asscheeks, making Eren whine and take his grip off of the blond.

 Armin remembered what he said last night and released Eren's ass from his grip, turning onto his back. He pulled the jock into a sitting position.

 "Sit on my face and let me taste your succulent asshole." Armin commanded, making Eren blush brightly.

 "W--...What? You --...you want me to--" he stammered to Armin, being interrupted by a nod.

 A quick nod, "Yes. Unless you don't want to do so--..."

 "N-No! I mean...I want you to do th--...at." Eren swallowed hard, sitting up and lifting his ass up and over the blond's face.

 "C'mon, just sit." Armin said, breath grazing Eren's fine ass. He tilted his head back, pressing his tongue against Eren's hole, licking it to coat it in saliva. Eren shifted on him, whining and gripping the pillows. His body started to shake slightly, Armin could feel it.

 His tongue pushed in, tasting the wet juices inside of Eren. It was odd that he actually enjoyed the taste, feeling Eren get more wet as he went, pushing further in and making Eren squirm. He heard Eren moaning now, the brunet palming his own overheating crotch. 

 Armin kissed and sucked, making lewd sounds from the wetness on his mouth and in Eren. His arms supported Eren's ass and pulled his cheeks apart, his hole getting wider. Armin could now stick his tongue straight into the heat of Eren's cavern, moving it around the wet walls.

 Armin slurped the liquid, feeling Eren shaking as he could hear Eren starting to jerk himself off. It tasted very sweet and Armin was a little confused about what the fluid was. It was thick like lube but it tasted sweet, Armin started to thrust his tongue into Eren. He could _definitely_ tell Eren was getting frantic now.

 He was getting loose, and leaking, and the blond couldn't get enough of the taste. He shook less than when they fucked, Armin could see that it was more apparent now. He could feel Eren clench and grunt as he came, shaking almost violently on top of Armin.

 "F-fuck!" He exclaimed during the height of his climax, shooting a stream of white that landed on Armin's stomach. His breathing was belated in the aftermath of his orgasm. Armin licked up all the sweet-tasting fluid and helped Eren off.

 Armin wiped the cum on his stomach up with his finger and licked it off, it didn't taste as good as Eren's ass, but his cum tasted pretty good. Not as good as his own although, but whatever Eren was leaking was the best thing he has tasted. Genetic-material-wise.

 Eren was staring at him with wide eyes, blushing brightly, with a look like he had just seen god. And Armin was the object of his attention.

 "Are you okay Eren?" Armin said as he licked his lips, looking behind himself to see if the stare was really directed at him. It was, and Eren shook his head bashfully.

 "I'm okay, of course I am. I'm more than okay, but god. That felt better than I thought it would, I felt so _wet_ and I don't know why and _that **spot**_ felt really weird and jumpy..." Eren explained, scratching at his stubbly chin.

 Armin laughed softly, "...You mean your prostate, Eren? And yeah, you were secreting something, probably anal ejaculation, it tasted so _sweet_.

 Honestly. Your ass tasted **really** good." Armin smiled and interlocked his fingers with Eren's.  
 "You should take a shower this morning though, we've got a _big day_ ahead, trust me." Armin slid off the side of the bed, letting go of Eren's hand and smiling. He walked towards the shower as seductively as he could, and stood there, seemingly waiting for Eren.

 Eren got up with a slight smirk on his face, walking up to the door and giving Armin a tiny kiss. Armin reciprocated with a deeper one and let Eren melt under his lips.

 The brunet pulled away, "You taste so _sweet_."

 "Congrats, you just indirectly tasted your own asshole. Have fun taking a shower, Jaegerboy." Armin chimed and shut the door and spoke from the outside, "I'm making bacon and eggs. Also some waffles! Please be out by 9:30, all right?"

 "Of course." Eren replied, muffled by the door; he would try and clean himself especially good today. He definitely wanted to be clean for their anniversary dinner. And maybe their _dessert_ , as well.

 Armin hummed _Ludo_ songs while making breakfast, he absolutely loved their music. About 15 minutes later Eren was down in clean boxers with the smell of Armin's coconut aftershave on. Which Armin used earlier, he didn't like the smell on Eren although. Eren rocked _Old Spice_ usually; Armin loved it.

 "Why are you only wearing an apron? Not that I mind of course, but weren't you telling _me_ to have some decency awhile ago?" Eren asked, sitting at the table promptly, staring at Armin's ass. He didn't even try to be subtle anymore. But Eren had learned that Armin hated subtle, he wanted to know that Eren had his green eyes on him.

 Armin brought over the plates and Eren smirked at him, "Thank you for breakfast, Armin."

 Something was off about that smile and Armin could tell, he sat down across from Eren at the table and started to eat when he started to feel something rubbing his crotch through the pink fabric of the apron.

 "Eren, I've already taken a shower. I don't want to get dirty yet. I have something planned for tonight, you sex-crazed-sick-fuck." He retorted, but Eren continued, he kicked Eren in the shin hard and the brunet stopped.

 "Don't worry, I was just joking around. Sorry if that bothered you though, I shouldn't let the assertiveness get to my head." Eren confessed, starting to eat.

 "Nah, I'm not angry. Didn't bother me at all honestly, I just want to stay clean for our dinner date. I already had to clean up your mess on my stomach, not that I'm complaining, but...

 You understand right babe?" He asked, eating some of the egg on his plate. He loved making breakfast the most because of these Saturday mornings with his boyfriend.

 "Yeah, of course. So when should we get going?" The brunet asked, finishing his meal. He was always so fast at eating, Armin didn't know how he did it.

 "The reservation is at six. I figured that we'd walk the harbor before, get into boston at about 4.

 We'd have to beat the traffic though, Roxy can handle it." Armin replied, slowly working on his meal.

 "You mean your mustang?" Eren asked, recieving a nod. Armin had this mustang which was almost pristine, looked beautiful for a 2006 model. His father had it and passed it on to the blond. They were so rich and Eren couldn't believe it.

 He always tried not to be jealous, but it was hard, especially due to Armin's smartness. Maybe if Eren was rich he'd be smart too.

 "Maybe I should warn you about something Eren." Armin said as they both walked to the sink in the expanse kitchen. They both began to wash the dishes, Eren looked at his boyfriend with a questionining face.

 "So tonight...When we get back here, you're going to undress. I'm going to the bathroom to change into the surprise. When I come out I urge you not to scream or pass out or whatever.

 If you must know what I'm wearing is borderline **_bdsm_**. Which means your **vanilla** brain will probably explode, seeing that you can _barely_ take me calling you **_daddy_**.

 And also, I need a certain position to do what you want me to do. So listen to me and listen to me _well_ when it's time." The blond stated firmly, putting his cleaned dish in the sink for further washing.

 Armin walked over to the table and checked his messages, Sasha was wishing him good luck with sex tips, he took one into deep consideration. Which was playing _Rhianna's S &M_ song. He did like whips, and chains did _actually_ excite him. Yet he preferred Eren being _dom_ in that situation, he'd love to be whipped until his ass was black and blue by Eren. Yet Eren would object completely to the idea.

 Baby steps. _Baby steps_. But when Eren saw what he was going to wear he might be more assertive than usual. So Armin had to stretch extra well to make sure he doesn't get a cramp like the last time he tried that position. He was getting stronger from Mikasa teaching him self-defense and all the _rigorous activity_ that Eren was putting him through. 60 minutes of exercise a day, **_definitely_**.

 Armin would like if Eren lasted more than forty minutes, he usually came with him, making Eren feel better. The truth was Armin could carry himself for longer, but if Eren was at his climax there would be no point to hold out longer than necessary. The blond contemplated slipping Viagra into Eren's drink or maybe a simpler option like a cock ring. A cock ring would actually be a good idea.

 What would be the point of resorting to Viagra? Eren was _truly_ able to get hard not so long after his climax. He had a ton of stamina, but he used it up quickly at once. Then when he comes his stamina replenishes like a fucking stallion. Armin was different in that respect, he had tact and skill, could hold on for long, but then it would be hard to go again.

 Mainly due to his physical strength compared to Eren's, he wasn't strong. Stronger than some, but definitely no match for Eren. Which is also why he wished Eren was an aggressive _dom_.

 Eren didn't say much, he cleaned up his dish and walked over to Armin. He whispered into the nerd's ear using his fingers to move the damp blond hair out of the way, "I'm not as _vanilla_ as you think I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw im not sure if the whole anal-ejaculation thing is medically real? But I've looked it up and a lot of guys have reported sweet tasting stuff that almost self-lubricates them. Probably secreting from the prostate gland or idk man. I just heard it happens to some guys when they get horny so, don't ask me I'm not a doctor ene
> 
> im trash, get ready for the seaside/dock exploring of boston, and maybe the trek to dinner, chapter after that will be dinner, then probably a long chapter for their night; I SEEM TO FAVOR SMUT AND PUT MORE DETAIL IN IT
> 
> REMIND ME TO PUT MORE DETAILS IN THE REST MAN UGH


	19. Shitty Waitresses, Cute Children, Boston, and a Fancy Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were close to the highway now, Armin’s beautiful voice shaking Eren, “...When what to my wondering eyes, should appear~” 
> 
> He seemed so calm, looking at the street, he couldn't help but to stare. Armin’s eyes were lighting up with every word, and his voice was astonishing enough. 
> 
> “...I feel like Elliot when E.T. drank the beer~” the blond continued, starting to smile as the next part came up.
> 
> “Knock me down, his hair is brown, his eyes are big and...green--...” Armin stopped, seemingly aware that he made a mistake. His eyes avoided Eren at all costs, the actual lyrics were about a girl with blue eyes, but, Armin had changed them to get into the song more. And he had just caught himself singing this next to the man in question. Eren had heard the real lyrics sung by Andrew Volpe, and Armin Arlert singing it about his crush, his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With appearance of Ludo! At least one of their songs, you should check them out!

The blond curled his thin, pale pink lips into a smile and took in Eren's look. His white rolled-up sleeves uncovered his porcelain skin with minor childhood scars staining his arms, his hands being used to straighten Eren's tie. As he fixed it Eren tilted his head up, his cleanly shaved skin already gaining slight stubble.

 He looked back down at his partner, seeing Armin's baby-blue eyes, always focused, always filled with thought. Under his thick dark eyebrows, they showed his complex thoughts and emotions; always so hard to read. Eren's expressions were probably way easier to decipher, especially to a genius like Armin.

 The blond licked his lips and coated them with saliva before he began to speak, "You look very handsome."

 As he said so the tan brunet's face lit up, smiling brightly and snaking his hands around his boyfriend's waist. The tucked in fabric ruffled as he pulled the blond in for a chaste kiss, looking down at the blond's shirt. His bulky hands unbuttoned the first two holes, adjusting his look. Armin's pale, milky skin contrasted perfectly with the white dress shirt. Black slacks with a belt finishing his look. 

  
Eren donned a bright blue dress shirt, with a navy tie and pants. His sleeves went all the way down, contrasting with the blond's rolled up sleeves. Armin had combed his hair to make it look nice, and he pulled his own into a short, high ponytail. Two strands in front of his ears refused to stay up, but Eren enjoyed the look.

 Their embrace was cut short when Armin took a look at his watch, pulling away from the tight grip he was in. Which cued that it was time to leave, without speaking Eren knew; and when Armin began to speak he just nodded in confirmation.

 The blond led Eren downstairs and to the garage, it even looked spotless. Almost as clean as the rest of the house, they surrounded the mustang and Armin grabbed his keys from his pocket, unlocking the vehicle, yet when he looked Eren had already hopped into the convertible. Armin climbed his way in and turned the keys, it sounded smooth like the constant purring of a cat. He loved his car, but Eren always seemed to like it more.

 When he put the top up Eren sighed, hoping that it would stay down. Armin smirked slightly with a amused look on his face. His lips curled and he cleared his throat, shifting, "You really thought I would let your hair get messed up after all the work I put into it?"

 His boyfriend laughed and ran his fingers through said hair, retorting slyly "You're just going to mess it up later. Hypocrite."

 Armin pressed a button to open the garage door and started to back out slowly, staying silent as he checked the mirrors while backing out. They were visited by the falling sun and the neighbors' kids playing outside. The cover was now over, Armin turned into the street, pressing the button to close the garage door before he headed off.

 Once they were at their first stoplight Armin responded, "On the way back we'll have it down, alright? I just wanted to keep us looking perfectly suitable for the date."

 "...and smokin' hot for public viewing." Eren added, licking his lips and putting his hand on his boyfriend's thigh. Armin tried to talk but then the green light came, stopping his talking so he could focus on driving. Eren’s hand heated up Armin’s thigh, he radiated heat,  _jesus fuck_. Eren turned on the radio for smooth sailing, listening to the CD Armin had in.

  
“It’s _Ludo’s_ first album, self titled, _Ludo_.” Armin commented, seeming to be more relaxed as the music came on, not as tense driving. The brunet noticed that the blond’s movements were more flowing, more smooth. Eren squeezed Armin’s thigh as the first song came on, and for once Armin began to sing along.  
  
They were close to the highway now, Armin’s beautiful voice shaking Eren, “... _When what to my wondering eyes, should appear~_ ”   
  
He seemed so calm, looking at the street, he couldn’t help but to stare. Armin’s eyes were lighting up with every word, and his voice was astonishing enough.   
  
“... _I feel like Elliot when E.T. drank the beer~_ ” the blond continued, starting to smile as the next part came up.  
  
“ _Knock me down, **his** hair is brown, his eyes are big and... **green**_ \--...” Armin stopped, seemingly aware that he made a mistake. His eyes avoided Eren at all costs, the actual lyrics were about a girl with blue eyes, _but,_ Armin had changed them to get into the song more. And he had just caught himself singing this next to the man in question. Eren had heard the real lyrics sung by _Andrew Volpe_ , and Armin Arlert singing it about his _crush_ , his boyfriend.  
  
The singer on the CD finished the verse with, “... _it’s so easy to see, that she’s gotta marry someone and it might be me~”_

Which was obviously going to be changed with _his_ instead of _her_ , referring to Eren. Eren was honestly not-so shocked, a month ago he’d be blushing and squeaking. As Armin was getting off the off ramp Eren kissed his cheek, the next song was on titled _Roxy_ , the name of his car. It seemed Armin took a lot from this band.  
  
“Listen, Eren...I--” the blond started as they were arriving in Boston, closing his mouth as Eren stopped him, looking at him with his loving, wide green eyes.   
  
“It’s alright, I’m kinda flattered. Do me a favor?” the dark brown haired boy turned his head, adjusting his tie to loosen the pain on his neck with one hand as he turned. As the blond braked for a stoplight he turned his head to see Eren staring him in the eyes warmly, “Always sing it that way. And keep singing, your voice is _perfect_.”  
  
Armin’s pale face flushed slightly, color coming back to his cheeks. It was gone for awhile due to the utter horror of his actions, he’d rather not Eren be angry with him. But Eren always proved Armin wrong with his open mindedness. It was almost four now, the sun setting, and it was a calm winded day, one of the nicer ones recently. Armin found a spot in a parking garage, third floor.  
  
Both stepped out and Armin locked it, smiling and taking Eren’s warm hand as they walked out. Armin felt cold to Eren, so he hoped Armin didn’t need a jacket.   
  
“Where to now, _my_ Armin?” he whispered into Armin’s ear as they took the stairs down to street-level. Feeling Armin’s hand tense up to what he said, his pink lips turning into a smirk.   
  
As the two stepped into the dying sunlight they experienced the city for the first time in awhile, bustling with people, coming and going. Nobody noticed anyone else, it was a comfortable crowd, all keeping to their own.   
  
“To the docks, my prince.” Armin replied, giving Eren a quick kiss on the cheek as they walked, he wasn’t into PDA but, it felt right at this moment. Eren’s hand tightened around his, which brought a smile to his adorable face. The two found a nice spot in front of the water, near the aquarium. Both sat on a bench and saw the sunset, it was slightly windy, definitely not bad for this area.   
  
The bright orange flowing into the pink of the sky illuminated them, both slightly moving closer unconsciously. Armin rested his cleanly-shaved milky jaw atop Eren’s shoulder, letting his head melt into the crook of Eren’s collared neck. Eren laughed softly, using his free hand to play with Armin’s hair.  
  
“I love you…” the blond breathed, as usual curling into his German boyfriend’s touch, the gentleness that Eren portrayed almost made you think he wasn’t so strong and powerful. And that’s just one thing anyone could obsess over about Eren, he was so perfect, Armin couldn’t believe it. And he _hated_ the word perfect.   
  
It was cliche, it was so dumb, mushy, and unrealistic, but _maybe_ , _sometimes_ emotions got in the way of that. Sure Eren wasn’t _perfect_ , but he was in a different respect, he was perfect _for_ Armin. And as much sense that Armin had he could not describe the _billions_ of tiny things he loved, and that’s what perfection was. It **_did not_** mean **everything** about them was amazing, it was that that person made you _feel_ **perfect** ; put confidence in you, took all the logical sense you had in yourself and mushed it into dust.  
  
And at the same time he knew he was not perfect, but when he was with Eren he only felt like it was the two of them, in their _own_ world. Not in a tiny space together, _no_ , **no**. In the vast oceans of the world, the jungles of Brazil, the watery streets of Venice, he saw the brunet everywhere with him. They had the world in their hands, and they _were_ going to sculpt that world _together_.   
  
That’s how it felt. To be loved, by _Eren_.  
  
“I mean...I really, _really_ do. Don’t _ever_ forget it.” He said rather firmly, staring Eren in the eyes now, hand on the back of the tan boy’s neck. Armin watched his plump, reddish lips curl into a smile, and then the smile turned into a bashful laugh. Before the blond could ask about the laugh his lips were met with Eren’s soft, wet ones. As usual his eyes fluttered closed, encaptured with those beautiful, un-chapped lips of Eren’s. Kisses with Eren always brought his eyes light, even if they were closed.  
  
Yet the noise of the public was imminent, and they heard a child’s voice behind them, both pulled away to turn and see a little girl and two boys behind them.  
  
“H-hey Misters?” the little girl asked, tugging on one of the boys sleeves. Armin smiled at her brightly and nodded at her, “Yes?”  
  
“I have a question. You’re both boys right?” She asked, Eren chuckling at the statement but nodding, “Yeah we are.”  
  
“My two friends here--...uh, it’s okay for them to kiss like you guys do right? Because they get bullied all the time, and I don’t think it’s right at all!” She whined at the last part, one of the boys sniffling and wiping his nose.  
  
Armin stood and bent down to their level, looking at the two boys and gaining their attention, “Don’t be swayed by the views of others. Some people just don’t understand, alright? Be with who you want to be, kiss who you want to kiss. You are you, other people don’t matter, alright?  
  
And if anyone is bullying you tell a trusted adult, alright? And if an adult does something bad to you because they don’t like your choices, tell the police or a guidance counselor. Okay?” Armin spoke, seeing smiles on the two boy’s faces now, the girl brought them into a hug and Armin put a hand around his mouth to direct a whisper to them, “...And just between us, I hope to marry that guy over there, wish me luck!”  
  
The girl and the boys giggled and gave him a thumbs up, the two boys ran off and the girl thanked him once more. “I haven’t seen them happy like that for awhile, thank you Mister! And good luck, he seems really nice, just like you!”  
  
She ran off, seemingly to find her friends. Armin stood up and looked at Eren, his face almost glowing; he wished he had someone like himself when he was their age. They all had purple shirts on that said, _Danvers Mulberry Tree_ , Probably a kindergarten or Pre-K thing Armin assumed.   
  
The blond sat down at the bench again, looking at the jock, “You just made their week. I wish we had Mikasa at a younger age, maybe she could have directed us to a _wicked hot_ gay couple who gave **_us_** advice.”  
  
Armin fiddled with his bangs and laughed, agreeing; he took a look at his watch and then looked at Eren.   
  
“We should get going, we have a bit of walking to do. Actually it’s a pretty good distance away. But the chances of finding another parking spot at this hour would be _zip_ , _none_ , _nada_ , _gone_.” the blond stated, sneaking his fingers in between Eren’s, loving how well his cold hands felt in Eren’s warm ones. They made their way there, Armin getting tired ¾ of the way, and Eren carrying him despite his protests. Once they were near the _Prudential Building_ he let the blond down, for dignity purposes.   
  
The two walked in to see all the warm-aired shops, lit by the weakening daylight that was left; the blond looked amazed at the structure, mesmerized by the crafting. Light music was in the air, following them as they located the elevator. It was almost 6 now, and they hurried up to the fourteenth floor on the elevator with louder music of the same tune.  
  
The elevator arrived, two other people walking off with them into the restaurant, “Do you have a reservation Sir?”  
  
The young woman asked, and Armin turned towards her, nodding promptly, “Two for Arlert?”  
  
“Ah yes,” She started, grabbing two menus from the stand, “Your parents are good friends of mine. This way Sirs.”  
  
And that’s when they took the dining area in, dimly lit, windows all around; the city brought them in closer; almost as much as the dark wine rugs did, or the yellowed lights. The outside was getting dark, and as they sat 20 more lights were shown in the distance below.   
  
“Would you like to order just yet? Or do you need some time to take in the view, honestly I’m not used to it. Your waitress is Vanessa.” the lady in the long black dress said, putting their menus on the cloth table. As their bright, young eyes stayed on the city lights she just laughed and left them at the table by the large expanse window.  
  
Eren looked at the menu now, his boyfriend still fixated on the skyline; but he browsed the selection, it was mostly italian. He was familiar with a few dishes, several types of pasta, but this was just odd. It would probably be best to get the simplest dish. And use his pocket mouthwash before he left, he figured he’d at least have nice breath. And Armin always seemed to have nice breath, except in the morning, _nobody_ had nice breath in the morning.   
  
Armin had his eyes fixated on the menu now, trying his hardest to not get distracted by the beautiful view. He figured he might as well pick something good, not worry about the money, he planned on paying anyways.

 "Hello, I am your waitress Van--" she stopped, putting a hand in her mouth when her and the blond man locked eyes. He seemed shocked at her pause so she continued, "I am your waitress Vanessa and I will be serving you tonight. Would either of you _dashing_ young men like a drink?"

 Both seemed to disregard the used adjective and ordered double ginger ales, since Eren couldn't get a Diet Coke. She winked at Armin specifically, "Are you two ready to order an appetizer or a meal yet?"

 "Give us some time miss, thank you." Armin replied, having her nod and walk off to elsewhere. Armin and Eren sat, still browsing the menu.

 "Do you have an appetizer in mind Eren? Or would you rather get to the main meal sooner?

 You know, to get closer to--...well, _dessert."_ He asked, leaning on one elbow after putting his cloth napkin on his lap. His eyes narrowed slightly, clearly trying to get a response out of Eren.

 It made his face flush with red, his green eyes averting to the table; he hoped he'd dissapear from the blue eyes. They seemed so piercing sometimes, and he wasn't afraid of the eyes, he was afraid what those eyes would urge him to do.

 When he saw Armin shift in his view he looked up again, smiling faintly as the waitress placed the two gold drinks on the table. Armin realized immediately that his was not carbonated, and spoke up, "Excuse me miss, this drink is not carbonated."

 She giggled softly, "Oh, deepest apologies! That's wine! Why don't you just keep it, everyone loves a good drink now and then, right sweetheart?"

 He shook his head, "I asked for ginger ale, if you do not replace it with ginger ale I may have to speak with your manager, miss. Since I am a minor and therefore you would be committing a crime punishable by federal law."

 She immediately took the drink, hastily apologized, and calmed down. She now went through standard procedure, "Have you had enough time to mull over the menu? The soup of the day is clam chowder may I add."

 "Yes, I would like to have the Grilled Filet Mignon." Eren replied, very vaguely. He wasn't used to ordering from such a fancy restaurant.

 The waitress nodded and turned to Armin, "...And what can I get you, handsome? You can have salad, fish, pasta, or maybe a helping of Vanessa after your meeting with this dumb brunet.~" she chimed, moving her body down somewhat to show her cleavage.

 Armin let out a terribly nervous laugh and pulled his eyes away from her chest, "Uhm...miss. There are many reasons to say no, and the first two are--... I'm underage, for one and I'm also ta--"

 Eren started to growl under his breath as she interrupted Armin, "...I can show you how a real woman acts, unlike whores your age, blondie."

 Armin swallowed hard, "I--...uh..."

 Eren got up out of his seat violently, towering over her. She raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight, the whole restaurant was staring.

 "What are you gonna do, who even are you?" She asked, not noticing the angry look in his eyes. He tried to at least sound calm in his response.

 "Stop hitting on him. And I'm his boyfriend, also the person that is going to have you fired." She rolled her eyes and drank from the wine glass she was holding. She got closer to him and threw the glass on the ground, shattering it.

 Now that's when the staff took directive, trying to drag her away. She fought them and even bit one, Eren stood there still angry, but shocked as well. An old man in a suit walked up to him, "My dearest apologies, we've never had staff act up like that. Please enjoy this meal on the house in consolation, I'll send over our best waitress to get your meal choices down. Dearest apologies, again." The man left as soon as he came, Armin pulled Eren's arm down for him to sit. Others were still somewhat staring but it seemed to fade.

"I could've handled it, you know. But, thanks." The blond played with his hair nervously, unable to wipe the happiness off his face. He honestly just felt giddy from Eren becoming protective. He hoped one day Eren would become possessive in the bedroom, and made Armin fulfill any demand. **_God_** , maybe Armin was _too_ kinky. On second thought, _nah_. You can never be _too_ kinky.

 They had their orders put in and had an amazingly tasty meal, free from charge. The view was almost mesmerizing, and it took awhile to actually want to leave.

 On the way home the top to the mustang was down, as promised, and Armin blasted Ludo all the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SUCH TRASH SCREAMS IM SO SORRY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U LIKED THE MOST ABOUT THIS CHAPTER THO
> 
> /dessert next chapter/


	20. The Night Of, Also, All You Care About You Sick Asswipes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Armin couldn't talk, Eren took the liberty to talk while groaning and thrusting into Armin's wet heat.
> 
> "I feel so comfortable in you. It's almost like I was meant to be inside--...you. Fuck boy."
> 
> which was the most Eren has ever dirty talked, even successfully. And Armin mumbled onto his dick, 'daddy'. Eren somewhat heard it behind all the sucking and sped up, he got rougher with his thrusts, and his grip. It hurt, and it felt so good, Eren being forceful was Armin's favorite thing on the planet.
> 
> A.K.A PORN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KILL ME AND THANK YOU FOR READING SHITTY PORN EUE
> 
> AS ALWAYS I LOVE YOU GUYS PLUS IM TRASH

"I'll be out in a minute, be a good boy and strip for me, will you?" the blond said seductively, his eyes half-lidded as he made his way to the bathroom and shut the door. Armin stripped his clothes carefully, making sure not to rip the fabric on his white dress shirt, and was careful with his black slacks. He kicked his shoes off and cleaned himself up, just making sure his hair was combed and such, the collar was next. He buckled it as tight as it could get without him choking, that part would be later, since the position he would be in would definitely choke him somewhat. The collar had a ring for a leash, and had small silver rivets on it. A few chains were linked to the collar, hanging on his milky collarbone, one big, and two small.  
  
Next was the pouchless-jockstrap, it pretty much slipped on, two straps in the back hugging his ass while the waistband was riveted leather, just like the collar. After that was the cockring and harness, which was actually just really tight leather strapped around his balls and dick. He made it tight until it hurt, and it felt really good, so now he was hard. Semi-hard at least, enough for Eren to go crazy. He checked himself in the mirror, testing his seductive stare and seeing how he looked biting his lower lip. He was ready.  
  
“Eren! I’m coming out, you better be ready. Try not to freak out, okay?” he warned, muffled through the door. The door opened so slowly, Eren couldn’t take a breath until he saw Armin; and when he did his mouth was as dry as a desert. Armin was putting his weight on one hip, biting his lip, and looking downright **_stunning_**. Not even _stunning_ , _Oh **dear shit**_ **lord** , he looked--...Eren couldn’t deal. His breath was knocked out of his chest, and anything he tried to say came out as a gurgle or a hiss when the tried to speak.   
  
Armin shifted his gaze to Eren’s dick, which was furiously _red_ and **hard** , jesus **christ**. At least he hadn’t fainted, _yet_. The blond moved closer, palming his own decorated crotch just before straddling Eren and pushing him onto the bed. He could hear Eren’s minty breath, escaping from his lips in heaves. Before Armin went on he looked Eren in the eyes, “Are you okay to press on? Are you too overwhelmed?”  
  
The brunet replied by greedily grinding into Armin, making the blond groan and lean into Eren. Which meant Eren was obviously okay, and ready for a present of his own. The two had their rings on this time during sex, but Armin had another ring for Eren. He pulled away from Eren’s grip to grab something from under the pillow, climbing over to it while Eren stared.  
  
Armin smiled and held the silicone cock ring in front of Eren, smiling slightly; Eren still pretty much had the inability to speak. He started to choke on the little saliva he had in his mouth, so Armin decided to give him some. The blond pulled Eren closer into a french kiss, he could feel Eren weaken under his lips as they kissed more, soon his boyfriend reciprocated.   
  
He had enough practice with silicone cock rings that he put it on Eren with only minor difficulty, he had to buy an extra large one to fit Eren’s girth, while locking lips with the young man he stretched it over Eren’s tip, stretching it until he got to the base, then he slowly let it go, making Eren let out a somewhat high-pitched noise into the blond’s throat. The blond parted their lips to ask if it hurt, worried somewhat that it was too small.  
  
“No-...it just--...it feels _good_! I just, **_oh god_** , I can’t even _describe_ how great this is and ugh--... _I_ \--... ** _I_** - **-Fuck**. Just _kiss_ me. Make me stop talking…” Eren’s question was asked and answered, his boyfriend melting under his chapped lips like _butter_. Armin pulled away when he couldn’t breathe anymore, centering himself on the bed. He put his forearms down by his side as he half-sat up, “Wait one second, _Daddy_.”   
  
Armin then, almost like an acrobat, lifted up his legs and bent them towards the headboard, his ass in the air as he balanced on his forearms and his back. His knees bent and he hooked his feet on the headboard, spreading them out somewhat without losing balance. Eren watched in awe, drooling at the sight, and he gripped Armins ass, spreading his cheeks apart.   
  
Armin’s head and shoulders hunched forwards as he slid his mouth over his flushed-pink dick, moaning loudly as Eren decided to put his lips to Armin’s asshole and start to wet it with his tongue. Armin enjoyed this **_almost_** **more** than he should.   
The older one slid his mouth over the head of his dick, sucking gently, and moving downward; he hoped Eren was watching. Because he was really putting on a show, even exaggerating the sucking sounds that he made, slurping up his own spit. Those green eyes pierced his as he looked up, his lips curling upward as he sucked. Gladly he hasn’t gotten a cramp yet, he stretched just before he changed so his legs probably would be fine. The pressure on his dick from the harness felt amazing, yet it restricted the area that he could suck.  
  
Hopefully that turned Eren on enough, the brunet stopped salivating all over his asshole and grabbed some lube from the drawer, randomly; but gladly it was the strawberry flavored one, which also smelled like strawberry. He could see Eren’s eyes, with a glint he has never seen before, something primal, something predatory. He liked it.   
  
He pulled away from his dick for a second to speak to Eren, “Call me _fuckboy_. Hold nothing back, _Daddy_.”   
  
Eren looked shocked at that response as Armin went back to sucking, giving the brunet a show. He bobbed his head, moaning on his own dick. Eren sounded a low growl from the back of his throat, spreading some lube on his fingertips. He wasn’t quite good at this part, but Eren was going to try his very best. Armins breath hitched in his throat where Eren pressed a finger against his hole, almost whimpering from the feeling.   
  
The brunet pushed further in, the cold lube making him ache; Armin always thought the lube was very uncomfortable at first. Always cold in his heated cavern, the brunet grabbed the blond’s leg with his free hand and pushed it forward, to give Armin and himself easier access. Eren added some more lube after his first push with his index finger, and started to thrust slowly. Armin seemed to curl into him at every thrust, and Eren only knew that he wanted more. Cause Armin always wanted the best Eren could give him.  
  
The jock stretched Armin out and added a second finger, the other starting to squirm from the feeling. Both of their faces were red with heat, in the midst of this act. Eren stretched his fingers apart, making Armin more loose and ready, he began to thrust inward, experimenting. He learned enough from seeing Armin do it, scissoring them until Armin's hole was wide enough. He added some more lube and slathered some on his hot, red dick.

 The pressure was already unbearable, but then, when he pushed into Armin, his tightness broke Eren. The blond was always cold on the outside, but burning hot on this inside, he let out a slow groan as he slid in.

 Armin almost choked on his dick when Eren made the first thrust, trying to resume sucking. Eren had gained a lot of skill since they first did it, he knew almost as much as Armin did. He wasn't paying attention to sucking as much now that Eren was making perfect thrusts in harmony, and the only thing Armin could do was moan onto his own dick.

 Since Armin couldn't talk, Eren took the liberty to talk while groaning and thrusting into Armin's wet heat.

 "I feel so comfortable in you. It's almost like I was meant to be inside--...you. _Fuck boy_."

which was the most Eren has ever dirty talked, even successfully. And Armin mumbled onto his dick, ' _daddy_ '. Eren somewhat heard it behind all the sucking and sped up, he got rougher with his thrusts, and his grip. It hurt, and it felt so good, Eren being forceful was Armin's favorite thing on the planet.  
  
His legs started to shake as Eren hit his prostate, making it seemingly hard to stay in this position. His feet pressed harder against the back of the headboard, trying to make the blond gain stability. With his own sucking and Eren going wild for once, he was sure he was close. The pressure on his cock and balls from the restraint would prolong him of course. But he was getting heated real fast.

 Eren's grip on his thighs tightened, causing the blond to relish the pain, loving this experience more than he could even fathom. His body was drenched in sweat, and as he looked up he witnessed Eren's abdomen and saw his boyfriend'a dick brieflybefore Eren thrusted in again, Armin almost choking. It was terribly difficult to keep this up, Eren had been giving him the best time he ever had, and Armin originally thought he would be giving Eren the best time he's ever had.

 On the brunet's end however,  it was also the best time he's ever had sex with anyone, even Armin himself. Eren couldn't even afford to think, he had lost control of himself, holding nothing back in his hard thrusts into Armin. The jock mastered this downward angle, watching Armin for motivation, and in turn Armin was watching him. Obviously with the occasional eye clench, closing them and putting pressure on his own dick every time Eren hit his prostate.

 Twenty? Forty? How long had this even been going in for? It seemed like a spellbinding eternity, full of more heat than either could imagine. Armin's tactful skills of sex were lost just as long as Eren rocked his world.

 The next hit broke him, his eyes clenching shut as his mouth was filled with warm white fluid, a ton spilling out on to his dick, dripping down on the harness and jockstrap. Armin wasn't sure what kind of noise he made, but as he went through his climax his walls clenched hard on Eren's girth, making Armin even more shocked when he felt Eren's ejaculate fill him up.

 The moment stilled their movements, going from rapid movements to the stillness and heightened point of a climax. Armin's eyes were wide now, trying to swallow all he could, also trying to calm his heart, blasting a rhythm through his ribcage. If Eren said anything, he couldn't hear it over his heart loudly beating, languidly he cleaned himself off, his legs noticeably shaking. Eren's grip loosened as he pulled out, now using one hand to scoop his mess out.

 Both were slow and shaky, recovering from the heightened climax, there was a lot more ejaculate from both, probably from the use of the cock ring and harness. Eren licked the ejaculate from his finger, because that's what they always did. Cleaned up the evidence, and cosumed as much as they could.

 The brunet brought his head to Armin's asshole and licked the surrounding area free of ejaculate. Now unhooking Armin's legs gently and pushing his shoulders back, the blond almost seemed broken. Eren was highly worried, moving to Armin's side and stroking his chest.

 "Are you okay babe?" He crooned worriedly, taking the cock ring that was on himself off.  He began to unbuckle the choker, seeing a red line on the blond's neck.

 Just then his boyfriend took a big breath, lips turning into a bright, yet weak smile. His arm shook as he reached to put his hand on Eren's.

 "You were _amazing_. I'm not kidding, you blew me away tonight, **_Eren Jaeger_**.

 Sorry if I'm limp and shaky, that position is hard to maintain. Another reason to work at it, huh?" The blond belatedly replied, slowly moving over to kiss Eren's cheek. He tried to sit up and flinched, making Eren worry.

 "Are you hurt?" The brunet asked, sitting up quickly to tend to his boyfriend. "Oh _god_ did I hurt you?"

 Armin widened his legs to show two bruised thighs, the milky skin now bright purple; he could see the panic in Eren's eyes from his glazed ones.

 Eren took the rest of his ensemble off, wrapping Armin in blankets. He kissed Armin's thighs, apologizing like the words were a mantra. Armin insisted that it was okay, that he _liked_ the pain. But Eren couldn't handle being responsible for hurting his boyfriend.

 "Happy 1 year and 24 days babe...I love you, a lot. Sleep please. I'll be healed once I'm in your warm arms." Armin crooned, kissing Eren's forehead as he shifted closer, shaking visibly less. And he was right, once he entered those tan, space-heater like arms of Eren's, he passed out, letting the passive grip of sleep calm his body.

 Eren stayed up for awhile, worrying, and kissing Armin's slightly bruised neck, the line was still there. Making Eren worry more that he hurt his love.

 Soon sleep took him, and the covers aided their rest within the grips of serenity and laguidnity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA, I AM EREMIN TRASH, PREPARE FOR A SHITLOAD OF FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> ITS GOING TO BE CUTE, ARMIN GETTING BREAKFAST IN BED, SHITTY PANCAKES MADE BY EREN AND SUCH
> 
> I HATE MYSELF, BUT I LOVE ALL OF YOU
> 
> STAY AWESOME GUYS


	21. The One With Long Awaited Major Character Death (Nah, Just a Fair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks about sex, badly made pancakes, and a trip to the local fair put up by Eren's sleazy godfather happen. It's 2 am do you expect a good summary? go to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A That One Where I Wait Like A Year To Post And It's Really Short

"Wake up Armin, I have breakfast for you!" Eren chimed, causing Armin to open his eyes to see Eren in a T-shirt and flannel pants, with a table that was used for breakfast in bed. With actual breakfast on it, he waited for Armin to sit up and gently placed the meal on his lap. Armin noticed he was wearing pajamas of his own, his striped blue ones.

 He heard his parents talking downstairs and tried to take this all in, Eren had clothed him, made him breakfast, and woken up earlier than him? What time even was it?

 "Eren? What time is it? Why are you up before me?" The blond asked confusedly, taking a sip of the orange juice in front of him. Armin was really pale at this moment, terrified that it was late it the day. Eren sat on the side of the bed next to him, tapping his foot.

 "You were really knocked out this morning, I decided not to wake you. With you staying up all night to help me with math. You deserve a good breakfast." Eren turned to him and winked just before he heard knocking on his half-open door.

 "Hey sweetheart! I'm so glad you're helping Eren with school! Just don't forget to get your homework done! Dad is downstairs, I'll be fixing up the Porsche in the garage, alright?" She smiled sweetly and skipped out, leaving the two alone again. Eren smiled at the blond, putting his hand on Armin's cold one.

 "Hey, eat up, I really tried hard to flip the pancakes correctly this time. Sure they're still bad, but whatever. I tried." Eren mentioned, getting a laugh out of Armin. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if the blond was alright.

 "You feeling better? How are your thighs? They were still pretty bruised when I dressed you." Eren mentioned, Armin looking down and realizing he was clothed. And that there was also a table over his legs, so he pushed them together and flinched. Yeah, his legs hurt. It was worth it though, his muscles felt highly worn as well, he ached more than he ever had after a round of sex.

 "Eren that was the greatest night I've ever had. Don't worry about the pain, I enjoyed it." He whispered, making Eren blush. Did he really _like_ the pain? Was he **_turned on_** by it or something?

 As Armin picked at his food, Eren whispered back, "Like, as in you'd _rather_ me hurt you? I don't think I could do it on purpose, I mean if you really wanted me to I don't think I could.

I lost control. I'm sorry." He finished with a frown, and having his eyes on Armin. He did enjoy inflicting pain, but he couldn't do it on purpose to Armin. And last night was just an out of control instance, Eren would make sure to handle himself next time.

 He felt Armin's wet lips on his ear as Armin kissed his cheek before replying lowly, "I enjoy pain. At least in a sexual instance, I got off ten times harder. _Just_ because of your hard grip of my thighs, _and_ you in my ass--...that was, _amazing_.

  _If_ you find it in your power to inflict pain on me during sex, please do. I really do enjoy it. I _like_ being your fuck toy." He ended the quiet speech by kissing down Eren's neck, pulling away once he remembered the door to his room was open.

 Armin actually did enjoy the breakfast, it was slightly burnt, but it still tasted good. _Nah_ , it tastes _bad_. But it's the thought that counts, it really is. And Eren had improved, the pancakes were not charred to a crisp this time.

 The OJ cleared any pain that was left from deepthroating himself last night, he wondered if Eren knew that Orange Juice was a cure for post-blowjob pain. Maybe he looked it up.

 He could hear his dad downstairs  singing songs from the 70s, what a _hippie_. How he was a very successful businessman **_eluded_** Armin.

 Eren was almost in shock again, trying his best to breathe normally under the circumstances. He did not understand how his boyfriend had breakfast so calmly after saying something like _that_. Eren stared down at his feet, playing with the ring on his finger idly.

 "The fair is today, we still have a lot of daylight if you'd like to go. I know that our friends are going...doesn't your uncle Hannes run it?" The blond asked, finishing his meal and placing it on the night table beside his bed. 

The jock nodded quickly, “Yeah, technically he’s my godfather. Can I use your shower? I mean I’d suggest **_both_** of us showering, but your parents _would_ get suspicious.” a blush spread on his face as he spoke, averting his eyes away from the blond’s gaze. Those blue eyes would only kill him more, make him want to _cuddle_ with him more, make him want to **_fuck the shit_** out of the blond more.   
  
“I mean, if we take a quick shower it wouldn’t be much of an issue. But that would include not _indulging_  in each other, _much._ Plus cool water. Would you be up for it?” Armin asked, sitting up straighter as Eren turned to him. Eren nodded indefinitely, standing up to grab some clothes from his bag.  


* * *

  
  
“Goddamn, this is the most cliche thing that has ever happened to me I swear to god.” Armin cursed, sitting at the top of the stopped Ferris Wheel across from Eren. _Ride the Ferris Wheel_ , he said, _It’ll be fun_ , he said. Armin was wondering if Eren’s Uncle did this on purpose to make the writer in him _scream_. It was one of those ones that had windows and were like a small room, and he couldn’t handle the cliche of this situation. It’s in like 90% of all _romance movies_ at least once. He grumbled and unhooked the seatbelt around him.   
  
“I honestly am tired of this. _Every year_ this happens, no matter who I’m with. My Godfather does it to set me up with someone, but I think he doesn’t know that we’re together. They always say it’s technical difficulties, but he’s just a _dick_ who doesn’t care about his own customers.” Eren complained, unbuckling his seat belt and taking his phone out. He dialed a number and got his Godfather on the phone, “I’m _already_ dating someone, Hannes. You don’t need to do this.”  
“Do what kid? I don’t know _at all_ what you’re accusing me of! Be mean to you Godfather, _will ya_?” Hannes replied, completely bullshitting his response. He pretty much bullshitted his way through life anyways. The kid didn’t see through it, having a lot more wit than the man remembered.  
“Don’t be like that you old bastard. I know all your _shitty_ tricks by now, turn the Ferris Wheel back on. No need to play _matchmaker_.” Eren quipped, getting heavy satisfaction as the man sighed and the Ferris Wheel started to move again. Armin’s face lit up, though he was a little bit disappointed that he couldn’t have made out with Eren. He missed his damn chance, even though it was cliche, it was also _pretty_ clever.   
  
 He took his chance and gave his boyfriend a slow kiss as the Ferris Wheel started to move again, smiling as they parted, “We _should’ve_ took advantage of this, but again, your family is the **_coolest_**.”  
  
“The _cooliest_?” Eren asked dorkily, knowing Armin’s reaction like second nature, “I swear to _god_ if you quote “ _Drake and Josh_ ” one more time I **will** end you.”  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've been really depressed and i cant even remeber how long is been! I love you with all my heart, and if any of you want to rp send me an ask! My tumblr is Alouise15! I miss you!
> 
> :c


	22. Soldier Speeches, Dumb Romance, and Tired Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am again you ain't getting no summary yet SHH I'm tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired

"This is ridiculous guys, you literally made cutest couple in the yearbook and your fighting over it?" Mikasa said with less surprise than she felt, rubbing her temples as the beautiful couple steamed after a loud fight in Eren's room.   
  
"Prom is in a few days--" she tried to continue but was interrupted, none other than the _primadonna_ himself, Armin Arlert. "I'd rather not go to Prom and everyone is pressuring me, even **_boy wonder_** over here." He replied simply, puffing up his chest and scoffing. The blond licked his upper lip in frustration, pulling up his head as if not to show weakness. "It's only _Junior prom_ we have next year, there's no **_need_** \--"   
  
Mikasa flinched at the loud thump Eren made when standing up and pacing tiredly, huffing and puffing. She stood up and tried to touch his shoulder but he pushed her away, the pale girl nodded and sat back next to Armin. From what she could see Eren was thinking hard, biting his lip and pacing. After a minute or so he nodded, looking at the two with a frustrated gaze.   
  
" ** _Armin_** \--... _Mikasa_ , I mean--...I just thought it would be romantic okay?" the brunet bit his lip and slumped, "...As long as you'll go _next year_ , I'm okay with us staying home." She could tell he was reasoning, almost pleading, Mikasa wondered why. "Eren I don't like prom, it's too _overdone_ and dumb--"Armin persisted, but he was met by an even louder Eren, "...You're going to _Senior Prom_ with me." She glanced to Armin who was immediately pissed, getting up and grabbing Eren's collar,   
  
" **Don't** tell me what to do! You're my _boyfriend_ , not my _mother_!" He _practically_ shouted before slamming the door and leaving. Eren kicked the door and rested his back against it, slowly sliding down until his ass was on the floor. Mikasa smiled sweetly and sat next to him,   
  
"What was that **really** about? You're _not_ one to give orders." She stated simply, rubbing his arm comfortingly. He pulled it from her touch and she took it as aggression, up until he pulled a box from his pocket that was wooden and had _'PLAYER 1 [START]'_ on it, when he opened it it had a Mario mushroom and a silver band, with a paper on the inside glued to it that said _'WILL YOU BE MY PLAYER 2?'_ He sighed and smiled forlornly, _almost_ ; Mikasa gasped, biting her lip.   
  
She pushed him playfully, "Eren! Are you serious about this?" He smiled back at her, "We used to play ' _Super Mario Brothers_ ' a lot as kids, and Junior Prom wouldn't be the best, I agree. But _Senior Prom,_ yeah, I'm serious. I love him." They both had a good laugh before the brunet sighed, "Now he's mad at me though and I can't tell him the real reason or apologize. I know he hates being ordered around, I'm a terrible boyfriend I know..."  
  
" ** _Oh god_** , Eren you're not! I know how to fix this, I'll use the girl gossip excuse and say I have an inkling that's why, okay? He won't suspect a thing and you'll get your moment, because _Eren_ \--...I need your proposal on film or your mom will **_end_** me." Mikasa laughed with him and rested against her best friend's shoulder. "I gave Jean a chance to get him to _stop_ by the way, and _no_ , you don't have to hit him. Annie already did. I think I love her, and I'm guessing that's how you feel about Armin, _too_ , **_huh_**?"  
  
"You couldn't begin to understand, but yeah. I'm starting to think proposing in a public place is a _really_ **_bad_** idea. I mean it's usually rather secluded since everybody is too invested in eachother to notice, but I know he hates _PDA_ in general and I'm not sure, _really_." He rambled, trying to figure out what's best, but still stuck at a dead end. The brunet put the ring box in his pocket and sighed. Eren slumped more and groaned, annoyed, "What do I do Mikasa he's so outta' my _leagueeeee_...!"   
  
She chuckled and patted his shoulder, "It's funny, I heard the same from him, _what_ , **_hundreds_**  of times--...but his also included, 'I'm so _queer_ **_god_** help me'." She folded her legs and smiled down at Eren, "To my assumption neither of your are in a league _at all._ I think you share one, probably a league of geeks and nerds. My geeks and nerds. You guys are my best friends, and to my opinion you're the  strongest couple I've seen. Go kill a dictator, rule and conquer, play dungeons and dragons, I don't care. Just be together you **_dumbuttts_**." She finished off her speech with a good old fashioned friend-insult before pulling Eren up to stand and patting his back.   
  
"The day is young soldier, run to your love. Or sell pizzas at your dumb job. _Whichever comes first_." She saluted Eren and he was about to leave before he turned, "Why are you shooing **me** out of **my** room?--and weren't **_you_** going to talk to him first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I'm a lonely queer baby

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, more will be coming! Leave a comment if you like it. OuO
> 
> I love you all!


End file.
